<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All I Ask by tatonka_chan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713741">All I Ask</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatonka_chan/pseuds/tatonka_chan'>tatonka_chan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All I Ask [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, I am in love with Archer Oikawa, M/M, Makki and Mattsun love antagonizing everyone, Oikawa hates his life but loves his Iwa-chan, Oikawa´s father is a douche, Prince Oikawa, Royal Guard Hajime, Secret Relationship, Sequel to The Happiest Beginning, Yahaba is a good friend, and it will be the death of not only me, like if you squint - Freeform, lots of references to their shared past, omegaverse but not really, there is also some minor MatsuHana in there, there´s some sexual assault in here so brace yourselves, they take a fucking long time to realize they´re whipped, this entire thing was inspired by Adele´s "All I Ask", this shit starts fluffy but prepare for some nasty shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:14:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>64,071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatonka_chan/pseuds/tatonka_chan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Prince sighed in exasperation. "I don´t need an alpha in my life, thank you very much. They´re annoying as hell.”</p><p>“I´m an alpha”, Iwaizumi said. Oikawa looked at him with a mixture of exasperation and fondness.</p><p>“Yeah, but you´re different." </p><p> </p><p>Six years after Iwaizumi Hajime was separated from his best friend Oikawa Tooru, Prince of Seijoh, the two finally reunite when Iwaizumi travels to the capital to become a royal guard. Much has changed in their time apart, yet their bond remains one of a kind and they quickly grow close as ever again. So, while Iwaizumi makes new friends and Oikawa continues to defy all expectations put on him, their friendship slowly starts to evolve into something more. Something dangerous. Something that can never happen. Something that has the potential to reshape the kingdom and their world as they know it. Or to destroy them both.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All I Ask [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Old and the New</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The very vague idea for this story started forming in my head while I was listening to "All I Ask" by Adele and it was originally meant to just be a one-shot. But I enjoyed writing this so much this now has the length of a short book. So, now there are basically three parts à three chapters each, set when they´re 16, 18 and 21 years old. By this time it´s basically finished, which means you won´t have to fear that his story gets abandoned halfway through. That doesnt mean that the uploads will be regularly though, life just gets in the way sometimes, but I´ll try to post once a week at least. </p><p>As this is the sequel to The Happiest Beginning I´d recommend reading that first bc there are lots of references to what happens in there in this, but it will still make sense if you don´t.</p><p>The entire story is set in a made-up medieval setting inspired both by medieval Japan and Central Europe. I picture people of higher standing wearing clothing similar to traditional Kimono, but everyone else wears lose pants and shirts suited for actual work. This is at it´s very core an omegaverse, but only bc I needed a reason to keep Oikawa from getting what he wants, so you won´t find any of the usual tropes in here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The road ahead of Iwaizumi seemed to stretch out infinitely. On and on it went until it disappeared between the rolling hills they had been riding through for hours. Woods alternated with fields and meadows, small villages popping up along the way from time to time. It was not so different from what he was used to, and yet it lacked the familiarity his father´s lands held after having explored them for sixteen years.</p><p>It was a strange feeling, Iwaizumi thought, knowing that you had left behind everything you knew to start a new life. A new life in the palace, far away from home. A new life without the guidance of his father and the love of his mother. A new life as a royal guard, defending the King and his family.</p><p>A small smile, the first in days, tugged at his lips when he thought of the royal family, or more one member in particular. A certain loud-mouthed, sly little prince with chestnut hair and a dazzling smile. As scary the prospect of having to live in a completely unfamiliar place was, the thought of seeing Tooru again was what actually made Iwaizumi´s nerves buzz.</p><p>"It's only one more hour", the man on the horse next to him said. Mizoguchi was his father's advisor and trusted with the task of making sure Iwaizumi arrived at the royal palace safely.</p><p>"Did you hear that, Saya? We're almost there." Iwaizumi patted his horse's neck. The trip from his home to the capital was a long and strenuous one, for him as well as for her. He could hear Mizoguchi sigh next to him but ignored him. He knew that the older man thought that he spoiled his horse. Which was not true at all. Saya was in perfect shape.</p><p>"So, how are you feeling? Excited about your new home?" </p><p>"A little", Iwaizumi said and Mizoguchi raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"You know it's okay to feel nervous when you're away from home for the first time?"</p><p>"I know." Iwaizumi turned away, focusing on the road ahead of them, the one that would lead them to the capital and the royal palace.</p><p>Because while it was true that he was looking forward to becoming a royal guard, he didn't feel like telling Mizoguchi the actual reason why his mind was in turmoil.<br/>
It had been almost six years since he had seen his best friend and saying that Iwaizumi hadn't missed him would have been the biggest lie ever told. Just as Tooru had requested Iwaizumi had written a letter for him every day, without fail, for weeks and months. No matter how insignificant, he had told Tooru about every single detail of his days. And he had waited anxiously for the messenger that returned once a month with reports for his father and a new stack of letters from Tooru in his far away castle.</p><p>Over the time the letters had become less frequent, but Iwaizumi had still sent and received one each month. Tooru's curvate handwriting had become as familiar as his own and for each other's birthdays they had sent something every year. Iwaizumi still wore the small jade pendant he had found in the envelope on his 14th birthday. It's almost the same colour as your eyes, Iwa-chan. "It reminded me of you", Tooru had written.</p><p>But on his 15th birthday Iwaizumi had waited for his letter in vain. He had sat outside the house the entire day and then through the night until bis mother had literally dragged him back inside. He had kept waiting, thinking, hoping that the messenger was only late. But Tooru's present never came. Nor did any more letters.<br/>
Iwaizumi had been devastated, unable to explain why Tooru wasn't answering his messages anymore. Sure, he knew that Tooru was busy with all his duties, but until then he had always found the time. Finally, Iwaizumi had accepted that Tooru apparently didn't want to write to him anymore. Maybe he had found another friend and had forgotten about him. Or maybe he thought that Iwaizumi wasn't worth his time anymore. Whatever it was, it left Iwaizumi with very mixed feelings about his arrival in the castle. </p><p>Still, it couldn't completely erase the glimmer of hope the thought of his best friend ignited in his chest.</p><p>His mind kept him distracted, enough so that he didn't notice the towers and roofs appearing behind the next hill at first. But once Mizoguchi had pointed them out Iwaizumi couldn't keep his eyes off the city. From the top of the hills they had a spectacular of the valley below and the capital built in its middle.</p><p>Iwaizumi had been to quite a few big towns with his father, but it was nothing compared to Aoba Johsai. The capital was massive. Winding streets, wide and narrow, ran between the countless buildings. Even from afar Iwaizumi could see them bustling with people, more than he had ever seen before. And over everything loomed the castle. Apparently made from nothing but white and blue, the royal palace of Aoba Johsai looked like something straight out of a storybook. The spires and domes rising towards the sky reflected the sunlight, making them gleam like pearls. The front gates of the outer wall protecting it looked big enough to allow the entire city to pass through at once. And within an hour Iwaizumi would set foot into this incredible place.</p><p>“It´s quite the sight, isn´t it?” Mizoguchi smirked at Iwaizumi´s wide eyes. “I remember the first time I saw it. I swear they make the palace shinier every time I come here.”</p><p>“It´s beautiful”, Iwaizumi breathed. And it was true. The castle was the most stunning thing he´d ever seen. With one exception maybe.</p><p>“Just remember, not everything that shines is gold. Make sure not to get roped into any court drama. That shit gets really ugly.”</p><p>Iwaizumi nodded, remembering what his father had told him about the nobles living at the palace. Everyone was constantly squabbling for the favour of the King, no matter what it costed. Iwaizumi doubted that he´d have trouble keeping his distance. He had a clear goal and zero interest in getting involved with anyone from the royal court. With one exception maybe.</p><p>The city itself was no less mesmerizing. Shops selling absolutely anything from sweets to shoes to flowers lined the streets with interested buyers making their way from one to the next. Couples strolled around without aim, simply enjoying the warm weather. Children were playing on the cobble stones. Everything was filled with life. </p><p>Iwaizumi felt a spike of anxiety when they finally reached the palace. It was so big. He eyed the men standing guard outside the gate, marveling at the swords at their hips. If he worked hard, he´d soon be bearing on of those, too. Inside the castle walls it felt like he had entered a different world. He could still hear the noise from the streets, but it was muted. With all the arches and corridors and halls Iwaizumi knew he´d spend the first weeks trying to find his way around the palace. He was certain that without Mizoguchi he would have never found the guard´s quarters.</p><p>The captain of the guard still looked fairly young himself, yet he exuded authority. Iwaizumi had a feeling that training under him would be hard, but fair. Still, he felt uneasy when Mizoguchi left him to his new superior to attend some other business for his father. Everything here was new. He didn´t know anybody. And in such a huge place it was easy to feel lonely.</p><p>That changed though as soon as he stepped into the room he would be sleeping in. Two more beds were placed against the walls, an expectant boy sitting on each of them. Waiting for him.</p><p>Iwaizumi knew from the first moment on that Hanamaki and Matsukawa were trouble. He´d always been fairly good at seizing up people and though they seemed perfectly innocent introducing themselves, there was something telling Iwaizumi he was in for a ride. Still, he happily took up their offer to take him on a tour around the castle. Someone had to show him the ropes until he had settled into his new life, and he figured that making friends with the people he would share a room with for the next few years would be a good idea. And the two seemed more than enthusiastic about his arrival.</p><p>“It´s always nice to see a new face”, Hanamaki told him with a grin. “And you seem fun.”</p><p>Fun to annoy, apparently. All the way through the castle his new friends pestered him with questions. And when they found out that he knew Tooru, they got even more interested.</p><p>“You´ve met the Prince?” Matsukawa stared at him and Iwaizumi shrugged. To him it was not a big deal, but other people liked to make it one. To his surprise Matsukawa sighed and patted his shoulder. “Man, my condolence. The things you must have been through…”</p><p>“…what?”</p><p>“I mean, he´s already insufferable as he is, I can´t imagine how much worse he must have been when he was younger.”</p><p>Iwaizumi stared at Matsukawa. He had never heard anyone else talk about Tooru the way he did. Like he wasn´t a prince but just another silly boy.</p><p>“You´ve met him, too?”</p><p>“Met him? We´re his only friends”, Hanamaki said. “Apart from you, apparently.”</p><p>“You´re friends with Tooru?” Iwaizumi found it hard to believe. How had he come to befriend two guards in training? Although, if he had made friends with Iwaizumi, why not those two?</p><p>“Oho, you´re on first name basis? That´s cute”, Matsukawa said, and Iwaizumi fought the urge to slap him. “Don´t talk about him like that to the others, though, or you´ll get in trouble. He´s still royalty, even if he´s an idiot.”</p><p>Iwaizumi decided that he liked Matsukawa and Hanamaki a lot better than he had thought. There were few people he could trash-talk the Prince with. Maybe this really would be fun.</p><p>“It´s odd that he hasn´t mentioned you coming here, though.” Hanamaki made a thoughtful face. “He loves talking about anything else.”</p><p>Iwaizumi´s heart dropped a little. If Tooru hadn’t even told his friends about him, maybe he had really forgotten about him. Hanamaki gave him a pitying look.</p><p>“I mean, we haven´t seen him a while, either, he´s always busy with princely stuff, so he probably just didn´t know you were coming yet.”</p><p>“But if you want you can help us tie bells to his clothes. It annoyed the hell out of him last time.”</p><p>Iwaizumi smiled at their effort to cheer him up, even if what Hanamaki had said was unlikely. His father had messaged the King about his arrival weeks ago. Tooru should have been standing on the outer wall waving at him with that impossibly wide smile of his when Iwaizumi had reached the palace. He really had some yelling to do when he finally got a hold of his best friend.</p><p>Yet with his new friends continuing their tour though the castle he quickly forgot about the Prince. There was just so much too see, and Hanamaki and Matsukawa told him all sorts of stories about the palace and the people dwelling in it until his head was spinning. When they finally made it back to their room it didn´t take long for Iwaizumi to fall into a deep sleep, grateful for a proper bed after a week on the road.</p><p>He spent the next few days trying to adjust to his new life, meeting the other novices and letting Matsukawa and Hanamaki drag him around the castle in their spare time. It was easy to fall into the routine, and even though training turned out to be as hard as he had expected, he enjoyed it. This was what he had dreamed of for years. And with his new friends by his side he hardly had the time to miss his home.</p><p>Yet there was still no trace of the elusive Prince. A week passed and Iwaizumi still hadn´t caught a single glimpse of him. Hanamaki had said that he was busy, but this? Iwaizumi knew that if Tooru had visited him nothing would have kept him from seeing him. He concentrated on his new duties, telling himself that it didn´t matter. He was here to become a royal guard. And if Tooru couldn´t be bothered to come see him that was his problem.</p><p>Yet the morning he stepped into the courtyard in front of the palace and saw the Prince standing there he almost stumbled over his own feet. Tooru was in full royal regalia, apparently greeting some Lords alongside the Queen. Iwaizumi stared at him, unable to tear his eyes away. He didn´t know what to do, his brain short-circuiting at the sight of his best friend. In the six years Tooru had grown tall and in his azure robe he looked every inch the high born he was. Everything about him was so familiar and yet so different from the bubbly boy he had chased through their meadow. </p><p>Yet it was unmistakeably him. The same chestnut hair, ivory skin, stubborn chin held high. Iwaizumi didn´t even realize he was smiling until he remembered that he was supposed to be mad at him. That didn´t quell the giddy excitement he felt at seeing his best friend, though.</p><p>“Oh, would you look at that, he is still alive.” Hanamaki stepped up next to Iwaizumi, eyes on the Prince as well. “I knew it was too early to start hoping.”<br/>
Matsukawa chuckled as he joined them.</p><p>“We could always finish the job ourselves, just saying.” He eyed Iwaizumi. “You´re making kind of a weird face, you know that?”</p><p>Iwaizumi quickly turned away, his cheeks warming. When he looked out into the courtyard again he froze. Tooru was staring straight at him, eyes blown wide in surprise. For a moment the rest of the world faded as they gazed at each other. Iwaizumi opened his mouth to say something, even if he had no idea what, but then the Queen spoke to her son and Tooru turned back to her again. And didn´t look at Iwaizumi again.</p><p>He released a breath, his hands clenching into fists. He hadn´t necessarily expected an overjoyed reunion, but this was just cold. Tooru didn’t even bother to acknowledge him.  Wasn´t he happy to see him, too? </p><p>“Come on, Iwaizumi, we still have work to do.” Matsukawa touched his shoulder, pulling him out of his thoughts. He nodded, but still couldn´t help but glance over his shoulder as he turned and followed his friends. He could see Tooru´s eyes flit over to him for a second. Iwaizumi told himself to ignore it. He wished he could do the same to the thorn in his heart, too.</p><p>**********</p><p>The rest of the day went by without any more disappointing encounters. Iwaizumi welcomed the distraction of the sword practice, the threat of getting stabbed enough to ban a certain Prince from his mind. By the time they made their made to dinner his mood had improved significantly, at least partly due to his friends making a contest out of pulling faces behind their instructors back.</p><p>Iwaizumi followed Matsukawa and Hanamaki down one of the castle´s countless corridors, half-listening to their chatter when something on the other side of the hall caught his eye. A familiar figure was standing there, half hidden behind a pillar, yet Iwaizumi instantly recognized him. He frowned, wondering what Tooru was doing there. </p><p>When the Prince noticed that Iwaizumi had seen him he motioned for him to follow. Iwaizumi opened his mouth, but before he had time to react Tooru already vanished through one of the many doors.</p><p>“Hey, Iwaizumi, what´s wrong?”, Hanamaki asked, looking back to where he was standing. “If we don´t hurry we´ll be late for dinner.”</p><p>“You guys go ahead, I have something I need to check first”, he called out to his new friends. Hanamaki exchanged a look with Matsukawa and shrugged.</p><p>“Your problem if you go to bed hungry.”</p><p>Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, then he turned around and started walking to where he had seen Tooru. After a few steps he picked up his speed and by the time he had reached the other side he was running. He skidded to a halt in front of the small door tucked away into the corner, the one Tooru had vanished through. So, he hadn´t forgotten about him. Suddenly he was very aware of what was about to happen. His best friend that he hadn´t seen in years, and that he was still kind of angry at for not answering him, was behind that door and Iwaizumi had no idea what he was going to say to him.</p><p>He shook his head. He couldn´t overthink this. All he had to do was go in and ask Tooru why had stopped sending letters. It was not that hard. And besides, Iwaizumi really wanted to finally talk to him again.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, he pushed the door open. The room was quite small, the only light falling through the window on the other end. And on the window sill a brunet boy was perched. His head shot up when Iwaizumi entered, and a smile spread across his face, although he quickly schooled his face back into a neutral expression. He slowly rose from where he was sitting, his motions fluid and graceful.</p><p>“It´s been a while, Iwa-chan.”</p><p>For a moment they just stared at each other and despite having met him earlier, Iwaizumi felt as if he was seeing his friend for the first time in six years. He took his time to look him over. They had both grown quite a bit. Iwaizumi suspected that they were about the same height now, even if he wouldn´t admit that. Yet Tooru held himself in a completely different way. He stood proud and tall, demanding respect. It seemed like he had grown into his role as a prince. </p><p>But although Tooru´s face was more defined and his hair was a little longer than Iwaizumi remembered, the spark in his eyes remained the same. He was still the same person Iwaizumi had caught butterflies and played hide and seek with in the meadow. For a moment they just stared at each other. And then all poise vanished, and the Prince flung himself at Iwaizumi, wrapping his arms around his neck in a fierce hug.</p><p>“Iwa-chan! Finally! I´ve missed you so much!” He loosened his hold just a little, grinning at his friend. “You look so different from last time. But your hair is still a mess.”</p><p>Fighting his own smile, Iwaizumi nodded. “And you´re still as annoying as ever, idiot.”</p><p>That obviously hadn´t been the reaction Oikawa had been anticipating, because mouth twisted into a familiar pout.</p><p>“And you´re still as horrible as six years ago! It´s Prince Oikawa to you now. When will you learn manners, Iwa-chan?”</p><p>Iwaizumi almost burst out laughing, but then he remembered that he was actually supposed to be angry with his friend. He let go of the Prince and crossed his arms.</p><p>“You don´t get to lecture me on manners when you can´t even greet your best friend properly. You didn´t even look for me when I arrived here a week ago!”<br/>
Oikawa´s eyes widened. “Wait, you´ve been here for a week?”</p><p>“Yes, I came here last Sunday. And I didn´t see until today. I- I thought you didn´t want to see me. Or just didn´t care.”</p><p>“I didn´t know!” The distress on Tooru´s face looked genuine. “I only learned about your arrival when I saw you in the courtyard with Mattsun and Makki. I had no idea you were finally here.”</p><p>“Then why didn´t you come over and talk to me? I spent the past days wondering what the hell I had done to you to be ignored like that.”</p><p>Tooru sighed in exasperation. “I couldn´t just run over to you. There was a bunch of ambassadors I had to greet. I´m a prince, Iwa-chan! I can´t just run off whenever I feel like it. And I´ve tried to find a moment to sneak away and speak to the whole afternoon.”</p><p>“Alright, alright, I believe you”, Iwaizumi conceded and Tooru´s troubled expression brightened. He didn´t like it when his friend was upset and now that he knew the reason for his lack of response earlier he felt a lot better himself. But there was still the thing with his unanswered letters.</p><p>“Now that you´re here I can show you around the castle, just like I promised”, Tooru said, grabbing his hand in excitement. Iwaizumi noticed that while Tooru´s hands still looked soft, he could feel the callouses on his palms, probably from his archery training. Iwaizumi´s heart dropped at the thought of having to disappoint him.</p><p>“I´ve actually already gotten a tour”, he admitted. “I made two new friends and they showed me everything after I arrived.”</p><p>Tooru´s smile turned into another pout and he crossed his arms. Suddenly he looked exactly like the spoiled little child he had been when they had first met. It was adorable.</p><p>“Don´t be mad, we can still spend time together. You can come out with me, and Matsukawa and Hanamaki, too, maybe. You know them, right?”</p><p>The Prince raised an eyebrow. “Makki and Mattsun? Don´t tell me those idiots are your new friends?”</p><p>“Yeah, they are the ones that showed me around.”</p><p>“Sounds like them to take away my chance to make you acquainted with everything.” He put a hand to his chest. “I can´t believe my new friends are stealing away my old Iwa-chan.”</p><p>“I´m only a month older than you”, Iwaizumi huffed. “And I didn´t know you made any more friends. Other than Yahaba I mean.”</p><p>“I wrote about them, didn´t I?”</p><p>“Yeah, but last time I heard from you all you said about them was that they were a nice change of company compared to everyone in court.” The anger he felt every time he thought about how Tooru had suddenly stopped writing started bubbling up in him again, seeping into his voice. “How should I have known that you were this close?”</p><p>“What do you mean, last time I wrote you? That was over a year ago!”, Tooru said, sounding slightly irritated himself.</p><p>“Yes. Over a year ago. You know, when you stopped answering my letters.”</p><p>“I didn´t- You were the one who didn´t answer anymore from one day to the next! I was so worried! It was like you had suddenly died or something. Which you hadn´t. I asked my father.” </p><p>Tooru had raised his voice, too, glaring at Iwaizumi. He returned the angry stare.</p><p>“I answered all your letters. I wrote dozens asking what was going on and why you weren´t writing to me anymore. I thought you didn´t care anymore.”<br/>
“Why would you ever think that?!”</p><p>“You didn´t even send me a present for my last birthday!”</p><p>“I did!”, Tooru protested, now looking more hurt than irritated. “Of course I sent you a birthday present. I spent weeks searching for the perfect one. And you never even said thank you. Or anything at all, ever.”</p><p>“I never received any presents. Or letters after that.”</p><p>“Neither did I”, Tooru said with a frown, but it was not directed at Iwaizumi now. “And since we both apparently did not stop writing each other something must have happened to the them.”</p><p>Iwaizumi´s anger at Tooru evaporated like dew in the sun. “You mean someone kept them reaching us?”</p><p>“It´s the only logical explanation”, Tooru nodded. </p><p>“But who? And why?”</p><p>“I don´t know.” His frown deepened, but then his face set with determination. “I´ll figure it out. I already have some suspicions.”</p><p>Iwaizumi looked at him expectantly, but Tooru shook his head. “I´ll tell you about it later. First we have a lot of catching up to do.”</p><p>“Isn´t there someone already looking for you?”, Iwaizumi asked, remembering what Tooru had told him about being a prince. But he just smirked.</p><p>“Let them look.” He took Iwaizumi´s hand again, dragging him over to the window. “Now, Iwa-chan, tell me…”</p><p>**********</p><p>They ended up talking for hours, sitting side by side as they told each other about what had happened to them the past year. The banter dispersed in between their stories came as natural as breathing, the two already sliding back into old patterns. Iwaizumi felt like they had never been forced apart.</p><p>He was only reminded of the invisible wall that existed between them now when once again there was no trace of Tooru the next day. Because even though they were finally in the same place again they both had very different roles to fulfill. So, Iwaizumi was glad for the distraction when their captain had a new task for the guard novices. That was until he heard what their assignment was about.</p><p>Iwaizumi liked being in the stables. Usually. He had always loved the time he spent with Saya and here in the palace there were so many more beautiful horses. But all those horses needed to be taken care of and as guard novices they sometimes had to help out. And some aspects of stable duty were just less appealing than others.</p><p>“Man, why can´t they find someone else to clean the stables?”, Hanamaki complained as they made their way back to their quarters to wash up. “We´re training to become knights, not horse whisperers.”</p><p>“Ask all the high nobles why they got to have so many horses”, Matsukawa said, and his friend huffed.</p><p>“Ask them why they can´t take care of them themselves! If they can brag about them they can put away their shit, too.”</p><p>Iwaizumi´s mind jumped to Tooru who wouldn´t let anyone saddle his horse for him and who had always spoken of Katsumi with not only pride but love. The same love Iwaizumi held for Saya.</p><p>Speaking of the devil, a voice suddenly called out behind him.</p><p>“Yahoo, Iwa-chan!”<br/>
When he turned around he found the Prince approaching them with bouncing steps, another boy with light brown hair trailing behind him. Tooru – no, it was Oikawa now –  was waving at them, the usual cheerful smile gracing his face. Next to Iwaizumi Hanamaki and Matsukawa exchanged glances. He could hear Mattsun whisper ‘Iwa-chan?’ with a grin and he knew that he was in for a treat later.</p><p>He shot the duo a glare before he faced the prince again. Aware of the presence of Oikawa´s attendant he gave a little bow.</p><p>“Your Highness.”</p><p>Oikawa laughed airily. “Ah, Iwa-chan, there´s no need to be so formal. Not with only these two morons around.”</p><p>“Don´t you have to be at some tea party or something, Princess?”, Matsukawa asked with a lazy smirk and Iwaizumi almost choked on thin air. He expected Oikawa´s eyes to grow cold, for him to berate Matsukawa for addressing him like this, knowing full well how badly the Prince took to anyone implying he was weak. Yet Oikawa only smirked back.</p><p>“Don´t you have to clean a stable to clean or something?” </p><p>“Nope, just finished that one.”</p><p>“Too bad”, Oikawa hummed, turning to the other boy. “Do you think we can find something else to occupy them, Shigeru-chan?”</p><p>Ah, so this was Yahaba Shigeru, the servant and friend Oikawa had mentioned in his letters. He looked nice, all light hair and soft features. It also explained why the prince was so relaxed. Right now, he was surrounded only by people that he actually liked. That he trusted.</p><p>“Oikawa-san, you know that you shouldn´t use your position to cause trouble for others”, Yahaba said sternly, making the prince pout. Iwaizumi instantly took a liking to the boy. He didn´t put up with Oikawa´s bullshit. He wasn´t as harsh and straightforward about it as Iwaizumi, but it looked like he could and would put him back in his place if the Prince overstepped the line he was always toeing.</p><p>“You´re not supposed to be so boring as all the other stuck up attendants my mother has watching over me, Shigeru-chan”, Oikawa whined. “You´re supposed to be my free card to some fun!”</p><p>Yahaba shook his head. “Oikawa-san, I´m not risking my head so you can harass some guards in training. And besides, you have a lesson with Mabuchi-sensei to attend.”</p><p>“Iwa-chan, can you stab me please, so I don´t have to endure another two hours of calligraphy?”, Oikawa asked, clutching his chest dramatically as he leaned into his friend. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Oh, poor you, having to sit in your plush chair in your heated salon and remain careful not to get any ink on your silk robes. What a chore.”</p><p>Mattsun and Makki snickered and even Yahaba´s mouth quirked up while Oikawa stared at him in indignation. </p><p>“Why are you all so mean to me? At least you should defend me, Iwa-chan. Friends say nice things about each other, remember?”</p><p>Iwaizumi had to smother a smile at the memory. “You still believe that? You haven´t grown up at all over the past years, have you?”</p><p>Oikawa folded his hands on Iwaizumi´s shoulder, resting his head on them, and grinned up at him.</p><p>“I´m the same height as you now, you know.”</p><p>Iwaizumi ruffled his hair, much to Oikawa´s dismay. He grinned as the Prince tied to bat away his hand that was ruining his neatly styled locks. Just like when they had been younger. Out of the corner of his eye he caught Mattsun raising an eyebrow at them. Iwaizumi retracted his hand, suddenly very aware of the lack of distance between him and the Prince. Still he didn´t push him off.</p><p>“You´re still an overgrown baby.”</p><p>“His brain just didn´t realize it was supposed to grow along with his body.”</p><p>Oikawa shot a glare at Makki.</p><p>“You´re even worse than Iwa-chan! I honestly don’t know why I bother with any of you.”</p><p>“Because your life would be incredibly dull without us there to spice it up for you.”</p><p>“And you don´t have any other friends”, Mattsun added. Oikawa stuck out his tongue at them.</p><p>“Oh, what a truly princely response”, Makki whispered, just loud enough for everyone to hear it. Oikawa looked about two seconds away from slapping him. Iwaizumi would have liked to see him try.</p><p>“Iwa-chan, do me a favour and hit him for me?”, Oikawa asked with a saccharine smile that sent actual chills down Iwaizumi´s spine. </p><p>“Why don´t you do it yourself?”</p><p>“I´d like to, but that would not be a princely response.”</p><p>“Come on, Oikawa-san, or you will be late for your lesson. Mabuchi-sensei would not be pleased”, Yahaba said, interrupting their little quarrel. The Prince looked anything but happy, his hand clinging to Iwaizumi´s shirt, yet finally he allowed Yahaba to steer him back to the palace.</p><p>“Bye Iwa-chan!”, he called over his shoulder. “Bye you traitors! You´ll pay next time!”</p><p>“Can´t wait!”, Makki shouted back, but Oikawa was either already out of earshot or he simply chose to ignore him. It was most likely the latter.</p><p>“I always marvel at how Yahaba is able to endure him every single day”, Mattsun shook his head in fake disbelief, his expression turning into something devilish when he slung his arm around Iwaizumi´s shoulder. “Now, Iwa-chan, tell us how come you´re so close to our Princess.”</p><p>Iwaizumi groaned, knowing that nowhere in hell they would let this slide until he told them the entire story. This was going to be a long day.</p><p>**********</p><p>“Man, I still can´t believe you´re childhood best friends with the Prince of Seijoh.”</p><p>Iwaizumi looked at Makki lounging on the small bed next him, his head hanging over the side, so he was looking at Iwaizumi from upside down. Iwaizumi sighed. After discovering that he and the Prince were more than just acquaintances his friends had become relentless. He had spent the better part of the day telling his friends about the time he had spent with Oikawa that one summer week six years ago and answering their billions of questions. He was getting tired of it. It was not that big of a deal.</p><p>“You should believe it, after you bullied every little detail out of me”, he told Makki, turning away to put his clothes into the small trunk at the end of his bed.</p><p>“I know, but it´s just so surreal.”</p><p>“You´re friends with him, too”, Iwaizumi pointed out.</p><p>“That´s not the same! You two are way closer. Mattsun and I barely know a fraction of the stuff you know about him.”</p><p>“I already told you everything.”</p><p>“Liar.”</p><p>Makki gave him a knowing smirk and Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. Which didn´t mean that Makki was wrong. He had told his friends all about the adventures and shenanigans he and Oikawa had gotten into while they had been out playing, but there were certain things he had left out. Some of these memories just felt a little too personal to share. Like how frustrated the Prince had been with his mother treating him like he was made of glass. Or that Oikawa had come to Iwaizumi´s room in the middle of the night because he was scared of thunderstorms. How he had clung to Iwaizumi under the blanket they had shared. That was something to be kept between him and Oikawa only.</p><p>Makki´s smug voice pulled him out of his thoughts.</p><p>“But it´s not like I´m complaining, you gave us plenty of blackmail material. Next time our Princess gets too cocky I´ll ask him if he´s fallen out of any trees lately.”<br/>
“Great, then he´ll know I was the one who told you and he´ll chew my ear off complaining about it.”</p><p>“He´d definitely have no problem getting close enough, judging by the way he was hanging off of you today”, Makki smirked and Iwaizumi could feel his ears grow hot. He didn´t even know why. It was not like them hugging or something was new. </p><p>“Aw, Makki, are you jealous because Iwa-chan gets more attention than you?”</p><p>Iwaizumi wasn´t sure whether he should be relived or dreadful of Mattsun´s appearance. At least it distracted Makki momentarily.</p><p>“Why, are you?”</p><p>“Let´s just say if a handsome prince threw himself at me I definitely wouldn´t complain.”</p><p>“Too bad we that don´t know any handsome ones.”</p><p>Iwaizumi snorted and instantly regretted making any noise, because now Mattsun´s eyes found their new target.<br/>
“Good evening, Iwa-chan.”<br/>
“I told you not to call me that!”<br/>
“Why? Because it´s reserved for a certain someone?”, Makki asked with a smirk, mischief dancing in his eyes.</p><p>“Yes.” Both Mattsun and Makki looked at him in surprise at the conviction in his voice. “And just ´cause I can´t stop Trashykawa from calling me that stupid nickname doesn´t mean the same applies to you. Because unlike him, I can lay hand on you if necessary and no one will bat an eye.”</p><p>“Has anyone ever told you that you can be real fucking scary?”, Mattsun said, sinking down onto his own bed. Iwaizumi just rolled his eyes. It was getting late and he was too tired for their antics right now.</p><p>“I guess it´s only fair, though”, Makki said. “I mean, we´re not calling Mattsun ‘Mattsu-chan’ either. As for our Princess, he´d probably still call you Iwa-chan even if you threw him off the highest tower.”</p><p>“He definitely would”, Iwaizumi said, the corners of his mouth twitching up. “If only out of pure spite.”</p><p>Mattsun grinned lazily. “Good that everything we do is solely out of spite. And with you on our team now, I just know that we´ll have even more fun with him.”<br/>
Iwaizumi didn´t even want to know what his friends had in mind. He´d probably find out sooner than later anyway.</p><p>“Yeah, life is about to get so much more interesting with you here”, Makki agreed with the same grin. “This is going to be so great from here on.”</p><p>**********</p><p>“Shigeru-chan, hand me my comb, will you?”, Oikawa asked from his seat in front of the dresser, not even bothering to move his eyes away from his own reflection in the mirror. Behind him he could hear his maid-in-waiting move through the room and then Yahaba´s hand appeared I his field of vision, holding the required item. Oikawa took it, expecting the other to go back to organizing his clothes, but Yahaba didn´t move. When the Prince finally looked up at him he noticed how his friend was fiddling with his hands. He always did that when he was nervous. His eyes narrowed, but Yahaba wouldn´t meet them.</p><p>“Just ask. Whatever it is, I promise I won´t hand you over to the guards”, he said with a conspiratorial smile. Yahaba didn´t look reassured.</p><p>Oikawa sighed. “Shigeru-chan, say what you want to say or don´t, but make up your mind.”</p><p>Yahaba pressed his lips into a firm line, then he clasped his hands behind his back, finally meeting Oikawa´s eyes.</p><p>“It´s just- this afternoon…I didn´t know that you and Iwaizumi-san were this close.”</p><p>Oikawa blinked. That was what Yahaba was getting anxious about?</p><p>“I told you that he was my best friend ever since we were ten. The fact that we didn´t see each other for six years did not change that.”</p><p>“I noticed. He has a lot in common with Matsukawa-san and Hanamaki-san, he says just what he wants around you.”</p><p>“Iwa-chan has always been honest to a fault”, Oikawa said with smile Yahaba could not describe as anything but fond. “He doesn´t pretend to be anything he´s not, so I don´t have to pretend to be a well behaved, docile omega around him either. He´s just easy company.”</p><p>Yahaba nodded. “You looked really comfortable around him.”</p><p>“Hajime was the first who didn´t give a crap that I was royalty and had no problem wrestling me around. We used to tussle a lot. So much that I had to borrow some of his clothes because all of mine were dirty.” Oikawa thought back to that one week he had with his best friend that had changed him forever. The best week of his life. “We did everything together back then. We even snuck into each other´s rooms to sleep in the same bed. I wish we could still do that.” </p><p>He sighed wistfully, then his eyes focused back on Yahaba.</p><p>“Speaking of brawling, why don´t you join me tomorrow morning for sparring practise? You can´t keep refusing me forever.”</p><p>Yahaba ignored the offer as he had all the other times. It was not right for the Prince to train with the guards, but it was not like there was anything he could do if he didn´t want to cause the Prince serious trouble. Yahaba had learned early that if Oikawa Tooru was anything, it was stubborn. But just because he couldn´t stop him didn´t mean that he would encourage him. And that was beside the point right now, anyway.</p><p>“I see why he means so much to you. He seems like a great friend. Please just remember that you are not children anymore.”</p><p>Oikawa cocked his head, eyes narrowing. “What are you intending to say?”</p><p>Yahaba gulped under Oikawa´s heavy gaze, but the Prince needed to hear this.</p><p>“You are a Prince and Iwaizumi-san is a guard in training. And while there is nothing wrong with you being friends, you should maybe be a little more mindful of what your behaviour might look like to others. The court loves nothing more than gossip. And I don´t want you to get in trouble because you still act around him the same way as when you were children.”</p><p>“Shigeru-chan, I appreciate your concern, but I think you´re worrying a little too much. I can look after myself. And there was no one around today to carry anything back to my father. No one I don´t trust.”</p><p>Oikawa was still smiling, but there was something in his gaze that made Yahaba´s skin crawl. It was just daring him to go and betray the trust the Prince had put in him. To see what hell Oikawa would unleash if he did.</p><p>And then it was gone, Oikawa´s expression entirely innocent once again, his sharp teeth hidden behind soft lips and charming smiles. </p><p>“Besides, you never said anything against me being friends with Makki and Mattsun and they make fun of me even more than Iwa-chan does.” He put his hand on his chin in mock contemplation. “Maybe they´ll stop if I tell them you do not like the way they speak with me.”</p><p>Yahaba shook his head and quietly went back to his task. It was not the lack of respect in Oikawa´s friends that concerned him. It was the naturalness the Prince had leaned into Iwaizumi with, touching him as if it was the most normal thing in the world and how Iwaizumi, too, had taken it as completely self-evident. Like it was nothing to be thought of twice. They had this air of familiarity around them that defined all their actions. It was causing Yahaba a headache.</p><p>But he kept his mouth shut. The Prince knew what he was doing. He had to. So Yahaba went back to his task and tried not to think about all the ways this could go wrong from here on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Young Hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The next week flew by as Iwaizumi settled into his new routine of rigorous training during the day and fooling around with his new friends in the evening. The excitement of his first days was slowly replaced with familiarity, both of the castle and the people around him. By now he knew what corridors to take and how to tell when Makki and Mattsun were about to get him in trouble again. His best friend however was missing once again. He only caught glimpses of the Prince from time to time when they made their way through the palace. It was almost as if their reunion had never happened and Iwaizumi wondered when he´d get to properly talk to him again.</p><p>Then, one late afternoon, as he made his way back to the guard´s quarters, Oikawa stepped right into his path out of nowhere. Iwaizumi almost jumped five feet into the air. He was happy to see his friend, but only after he had yelled at him for nearly giving him a heart attack. Oikawa just laughed it off, asking Iwaizumi if he wanted to accompany him for an important task. As if that was even a question.</p><p>Iwaizumi expected his friend to take him to the gardens, or maybe even to his rooms, yet Oikawa tugged him into a different direction. When his eyes fell onto the Prince´s uncharacteristically simple clothes an idea popped into his head.</p><p>“Are we going to the stables?”, he asked, and Oikawa grinned at him.</p><p>“Yup. I haven´t been there in a while, I was far too busy the last few days.” He sighed. “It´s like that every year, as soon as it´s June everyone starts fussing about my upcoming birthday. This is the first time in forever that I´ve finally found some free time to go down there. And besides, I promised you to introduce you to Katsumi, remember?”</p><p>That he had, six years ago, and Iwaizumi still remembered the fondness in Oikawa´s voice as he had spoken about his horse.</p><p>“If we´re already there, you wanna to go see Saya, too?”</p><p>“You brought her here?” Oikawa´s eyes widened in delight.</p><p>“Of course. How else would I have gotten to the capital?”</p><p>“I don´t know, maybe you rode a dragon?”</p><p>Iwaizumi shook his head. It was incredible how the Prince could be so smart and stupid at the same time.</p><p>The stables were busy as usual when they arrived. Iwaizumi marveled at the beautiful animals, dozens of them housed in the long rows of boxes. Several stable hands greeted the Prince and Oikawa smiled and waved at them, but didn´t stop. The horses belonging to the royal family were housed in a different building, apart from the others. Iwaizumi had not been allowed in there.</p><p>All the noises faded as they entered. There was no one else inside, safe for the six horses standing in large boxes. Oikawa made a beeline for the one on the far right. As Iwaizumi followed him he could already see the gleam of dark fur through the door.</p><p>“Hey, boy, guess who I brought.”</p><p>Iwaizumi could have sworn that Oikawa´s smile doubled in size as he approached Katsumi, gently stroking his nose. The horse looked every inch the purebred stallion that he was. He was tall and muscular, his sturdy brown-black coat thick when Iwaizumi carefully ran a hand over his neck.</p><p>“It seems he likes you”, Oikawa said with a smile. “He has a tendency to snap at people, especially when he doesn´t know them.”</p><p>Iwaizumi shot him a glare. “And you´re telling me that now? How about a warning first?”</p><p>“I trusted Katsumi to have the same excellent judgement that I have.” Oikawa winked at him as he fished a sugar cube out of his pocket to give to the animal.</p><p>Iwaizumi huffed, but kept it at that. He watched Oikawa coo at the horse and stroke his mane, not even noticing that he was smiling until the Prince called him out.</p><p>“Look at you, all soft as soon as you see a horse.” He smirked at Iwaizumi, then it grew into something a little genuine. “But I can´t blame you, he really is amazing. I wouldn´t trade him for the world.”</p><p>Iwaizumi didn´t feel the need to tell him that that wasn´t actually what he had been smiling about, so he nodded.</p><p>“Do you want me to help you groom him?”</p><p>Oikawa gave him a contemplating look and Iwaizumi remembered him saying that he didn´t like anyone else to care for his horse. Yet after a second Oikawa nodded, gesturing to a wooden box in the corner.</p><p>“The tools are in there. The faster we´re finished here, the faster we can go see Saya.”</p><p>“Careful, or Katsumi will think you like her more”, Iwaizumi teased.</p><p>“He knows that he is my one true love and will always be. He´d carry me to the end of the world if I wanted. If my parents would let me.”</p><p>The last few words were barely audible and obviously not meant for Iwaizumi to hear. He adverted his gaze, thinking of something to say to keep Oikawa smiling.</p><p>“Where would you go?”, he asked, sighing internally when his friend´s sullen face turned thoughtful.</p><p>“I´d take you and ride all he way to your house, just so we could play in the meadow again.” Iwaizumi´s chest filled with warmth at his words, but Oikawa wasn´t finished yet. “Then I´d go to the south because it´s warm there and people are less stuck up. Maybe I´d visit Fukurodani, too, to see their giant forests. And I want to see the sea one day. I want to taste salt water and see the it stretch endlessly towards the horizon. It sounds fantastic.”</p><p>He grabbed Iwaizumi´s hand, eyes gleaming.</p><p>“Iwa-chan, let´s just take our horses and run away together! We can go to all the places in the world and no one can stop us.”</p><p>“You wouldn´t last a week on the road”, Iwaizumi told him. “And besides, we can´t just leave, I still have training. If I want to be a royal guard one day I need to prove I´m worthy. My father would be horrified if I abandoned my duty.”</p><p>“It was just a joke, Iwa-chan, no need to get all serious”, Oikawa said, but there was a tad of disappointment in his words. Iwaizumi sighed.</p><p>“Once I´m officially part of the guard, I´ll go you anywhere you want with you. We will go see all the places you want to visit, okay?”</p><p>“Okay”, Oikawa said, squeezing Iwaizumi´s hand. He squeezed back and for a moment they just smiled at each other.</p><p>“Alright, let´s get this done!”</p><p>Oikawa let go of Iwaizumi and clapped his hands. He grabbed the cleaning tools and together they started to brush Katsumi. For a while they just worked in comfortable silence.</p><p>“Who do the other horses belong to?”, Iwaizumi asked while he combed Katsumi´s mane.</p><p>“One belongs to my mother and one is Minako´s, but she didn´t take it with her when she got engaged and left, so I sometimes look after her Farasha in her place. The other three belong to my father.”</p><p>“What does he need three horses for?” Iwaizumi couldn´t imagine a reason for one person to have so many horses. How could you possibly take care of all of them?</p><p>Oikawa shrugged. “One is for hunting, one for traveling and one for war. Which is kind of unnecessary since he sends my brother to solve all conflicts, but I guess as King he has to have that.”</p><p>“The King is a great warrior, isn´t he? My father told me a lot of stories about him.”</p><p>Again, Oikawa shrugged. “I had four tutors telling me about my father´s glorious battles, so I guess he was, but that was decades ago. I´ve certainly never seen him train or anything.”</p><p>“Then I´d much rather ride under your command than his”, Iwaizumi said. Oikawa gave him a lopsided smile.</p><p>“As if they´d ever let me put on armour, or even carry a sword. I´m flattered though, Iwa-chan. Have I wooed you this much?”</p><p>“You seem like a better person to die for than your father.”</p><p>Oikawa stared at him for a second, Iwaizumi´s honest words catching him off guard. He quickly hid his shock behind a smile, although he knew that his friend could probably see right through it.</p><p>“Too bad that my brother is the next in line for the throne then. But he´ll love your dedication to the cause.”</p><p>“I don´t think I like your brother, either”, Iwaizumi said. Oikawa raised his eyebrows at him.</p><p>“Really? You´ve never met Seiichi.”</p><p>“I don´t know, but the way you were talking about him didn´t really make him seem like a general that cares that much about his soldiers. I mean, how can he if he doesn´t even care about you?”</p><p>Iwaizumi knew that he had hit a nerve when Oikawa bit his lip and looked away, hurt flashing over his face.</p><p>“I´m sorry”, Iwaizumi quickly said, “I didn´t mean to-“</p><p>“No, you´re absolutely right about him”, Oikawa interrupted. “He doesn´t care about me, not really. But he´s a good general and he´ll hopefully be a good King one day, so who am I to complain that he doesn´t want to spend time with me when he has so much more important things to do?”</p><p>He glared at the floor. Iwaizumi walked over to him and carefully put a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“You are allowed to be angry at him, you know? Family is family, no matter how many duties you have. You need to take care of the people who are important to you.” His eyes locked with Oikawa´s. “If he doesn´t see how fun you´re to be around, that´s his loss. Don’t take it to heart. You´re much better than him.”</p><p>“Thank you, Hajime”, Oikawa said softly, covering Iwaizumi´s hand with his own. Iwaizumi held his gaze for another moment before stepping away.</p><p>“Come on, we still need to finish up Katsumi. Or don´t you want to see Saya before your mother sends someone to retrieve us?”</p><p>“Of course, I want to!”, Oikawa exclaimed, all softness gone in an instant. “But don’t you dare rush anything. Katsumi deserves thorough treatment.”</p><p>“So, he´s high maintenance, just like you.”</p><p>Iwaizumi grinned at Oikawa´s affronted look and went back to combing down the horse.</p><p>“Do you miss <em>your</em> family?”, Oikawa asked.</p><p>“Sure. I love my parents and I miss them. But they´ve been invited here for your birthday ball, so I get to see them again soon, actually. And besides, I have you here, and Mattsun and Makki, and that´s already a little like family, too, so I think I´ll be okay.”</p><p>Oikawa beamed at him, humming happily as he worked, and Iwaizumi knew that he´d be okay. He´d be more than okay.</p><p> </p><p>**********</p><p> </p><p>The days and nights grew warmer as summer started announcing itself, making the life in the palace even more vibrant. Noble couples were constantly strolling through the gardens, basking in the warm sun. For Iwaizumi and the other guards in training it only meant getting up earlier and sweating more during their exercises. Iwaizumi was just glad that the air wasn´t as humid as back in his home. He appreciated the breaks that they got, though, especially since he used them to look out for a certain elusive someone.</p><p>There was still no way to predict Oikawa´s visits, but Iwaizumi was slowly getting used to the prince randomly appearing in his path at the oddest of times.</p><p>And still, to say Iwaizumi was surprised when he found Oikawa on the training court one day, sparring with Makki, would be an understatement.</p><p>After his usual morning run he had gone to the yard behind their quarters that was used by the guards for sparring, intending to kick his friends´ asses. It was not much longer until the Prince´s 16<sup>th</sup> birthday and everyone, including Iwaizumi, was buzzing with restless energy. He couldn´t wait to work it off with some good old hand-to-hand combat.</p><p>Even from afar he had heard the cheers, telling him that there was a match going on. The two opponents were surrounded by a circle of loudly yelling boys as they tried knocking each other out with long wooden staffs. Makki was facing off against one of the others, his pink hair easily catching Iwaizumi´s eye. The match seemed to be quite balanced. Blow for blow was traded without any of the fighters faltering, both evenly matched. It seemed fun to watch.</p><p>Iwaizumi didn´t recognize him instantly. He was wearing the same simple beige shirt and pants as Makki, the kind of drab all guards donned for training. Yet when he spotted the familiar mop of brown hair, Iwaizumi suddenly realized who his friend was fighting.</p><p>“What is To- Oikawa doing here?”, he asked, slipping beside Mattsun after he had recovered from his initial moment of shock.</p><p>“It´s just the usual training”, his friend said, nonchalant as ever. As if the Prince they were sworn to protect hadn´t just avoided a critical blow by a hand´s breadth. “Makki challenged him and everyone loves a good show, so here they are.”</p><p>“He comes here regularly? To train?” Iwaizumi had a hard time keeping the disbelief out of his voice, even as he was watching Oikawa swipe his staff at Makki. Mattsun gave him a lazy smile, obviously amused by Iwaizumi´s bafflement.</p><p>“Whenever he can. At first, he just watched, but not long after he joined in on the exercises and sparring, too. He´s been training with us ever since. It´s actually how we met our Princeling. I kicked his ass the first time he tried sparring with us.” He chuckled at Iwaizumi´s raised eyebrows. “Everyone was hesitant to lay a hand on him, especially since he´s an omega, but Makki dared me that I couldn´t make him eat dirt in under a minute. How could I say no to such a challenge? And he actually appreciated that I wasn´t scared to hold back just because he is royalty, and that was the beginning of our wonderful friendship. That´s why we can call him a dipshit without getting our heads chopped off.”</p><p>He turned back to the match and whistled when Makki landed a particularly hard blow. Iwaizumi winced, but Oikawa shook it off like it was nothing. Like he was long used to it. Which he was, according to Mattsun´s words. Iwaizumi was still trying to process all this new information. He shouldn´t have been this surprised, really. Oikawa had promised he would become stronger after all. Iwaizumi just hadn´t thought he would take it this literal.</p><p> As he watched Oikawa and Makki fight he marveled at how the Prince was holding his own with ease. He spun and rolled on the rough ground to catch his opponent off guards, constantly keeping in motion. Iwaizumi noticed how he seemed to prefer dodging to actually blocking Makki´s blows. Instead he used the momentum and openings his opponent´s attacks created for his own advantage, striking whenever his friend was showing even the slightest moment of vulnerability.</p><p>It was fascinating to watch how Oikawa made up for what he lacked in physical strength with good timing and clever moves. The way he was fighting almost looked like a dance, all movements fluid and precise. Iwaizumi couldn´t tear his eyes away.</p><p>Makki aimed a kick high at the Prince´s face, but instead of catching or blocking it Oikawa dropped low, using the moment of imbalance to knock Makki´s standing foot out under him. A gasp ran through the crowd as he hit the ground hard. Within a heartbeat Oikawa had the tip of his staff placed on his chest, pressing him down into the dirt. For a second both fighters stared at each other, then everyone around started cheering and Makki dropped his head back onto the ground in defeat.</p><p>A victorious grin spread over Oikawa´s face and Iwaizumi could see the glint in his eyes. Then it was gone again, and he offered a hand to Makki, hoisting him back up on his feet. A few of the other boys walked over to clap Oikawa on the back for winning the match and the Prince obviously reveled in the attention. The familiarity the guards were treating him with surprised Iwaizumi. Everyone acted as if he was one of them.</p><p>Makki seemed to have enough of Oikawa basking in the glory of his victory and he tugged his friend away from the other boys. Together they walked over to where Matsukawa and Iwaizumi were standing, the Prince with a noticeable bounce in his step. When he spotted Iwaizumi next the other guards his smile widened.</p><p>“Iwa-chan! Have you come to see me win? Wasn´t I great?”</p><p>“You weren´t horrible”, Iwaizumi admitted, “but I didn´t know you´d be here. I wasn´t even aware that you trained with the guards until five minutes ago.”</p><p>“Oh, did I forget to tell you?” Oikawa grinned sheepishly, and Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “I hope you cheered for me. These two traitors only ever cheer on whoever I´m up against.”</p><p>“Well, your ego´s already big enough, I don´t think it needs any more stroking”, Iwaizumi said, eliciting chuckles from Makki and Mattsun and an offended gasp from Oikawa.</p><p>“Excuse me, I think I just proved that I deserve every ounce of praise I get.”</p><p>“See, that´s what happens when he goes too long without someone <em>properly</em> handing his ass to him. He gets so annoyingly confident when he only has such wimpy opponents”, Mattsun said, side-eyeing Makki who flipped him off. “Iwaizumi, why don´t you do us the honour?”</p><p>“No thanks.” Iwaizumi shook his head. He had no interest in fighting his best friend, but now the idea was out there and Makki and Mattsun were looking at him with eager eyes.</p><p>“Come on, we need someone to teach him some humility.”</p><p>“As if you guys have any.”</p><p>Makki waved him off. “That´s not the point here. Don´t you want to go up against our Princess? Or are you scared?”</p><p>Now that was playing dirty. Iwaizumi knew that he couldn´t just refuse without it making him look like a coward. And by the way his two friends were grinning at him, they knew exactly what they were doing.</p><p>“Now, now, Iwa-chan, why so hesitant?”, Oikawa asked, smirking at him. “Or are you <em>actually </em>scared that I´m going to kick your ass in front of all your friends?”</p><p>The smug look on the Prince´s face instantly made Iwaizumi forget all his reservations. He straightened and crossed his arms.</p><p>“I´m just trying to save <em>you </em>from a humiliating defeat. But if you want to eat dirt so badly… Bring it on, Shittykawa.”</p><p>The gleam was back to Oikawa´s eyes. “Don´t underestimate me, Iwa-chan. It will be your demise.”</p><p>“I think I can handle a royal brat like you just fine”, Iwaizumi shot back, rolling shoulders. Around them the circle reformed, exited shouts rising from the crowd at the prospect of a new promising match. Oikawa threw Iwaizumi one of the staffs. He caught it with ease, the polished wood a familiar weight in his hands.</p><p>The Prince twirled the staff in his hand.</p><p>“If you go easy on me, I´ll destroy you.”</p><p>“Well, you can certainly try, Shittykawa!”</p><p>Iwaizumi moved into a defensive stance, Oikawa mirroring him. One of the older guards raised his hands.</p><p>“Both opponents, ready… fight!”</p><p>He brought his hand down and the next thing Iwaizumi knew was Oikawa´s staff rushing towards his face. Out of pure reflex he raised his arms, blocking it at the last second. He pushed back to give himself some room to breathe, but Oikawa had no intention to let him recover. His next attack came just as swift and powerful and again Iwaizumi just barely got his staff up in time. He dodged the next blow, retreating another few steps.</p><p>“You can´t run from me, Iwa-chan”, Oikawa called out and Hajime gritted his teeth. He <em>had</em> underestimated the Prince. Even though he had just seen him fight Oikawa had caught him off guard, making the first move. But this fight was far from over.</p><p>“You wish”, he shouted, launching an attack of his own. Oikawa dodged, sidestepping him and swiping at him again before Iwaizumi had even finished his move. But watching him and Makki spar had taught Iwaizumi an important lesson. Oikawa relied on his speed and agility, but in terms of physical strength Iwaizumi was certain that he outmatched him.</p><p>So, when he blocked him the next time, he used his own power to force Oikawa back. The Prince had to draw back as he delivered a series of quick hard blows, making sure Oikawa had no time to evade him again. Around them the shouts rose in volume while Iwaizumi cornered him. All swagger had vanished from the Prince´s demeanour, replaced by cold determination. Oikawa´s face twisted into a snarl as he was pushed further towards the edge of the circle, yet he had no choice but to stay on the defensive.</p><p>“Who´s running now?”, Iwaizumi asked as their staffs met again. Oikawa struggled to hold his ground, but Iwaizumi´s prediction from earlier was proving true. When it came to sheer power, there was no way he could beat him. There was no way he was winning this.</p><p>As if he was reading Iwaizumi´s mind Oikawa suddenly let his arms go limp, causing Iwaizumi to stumble forwards at the sudden lack of resistance. Meanwhile Oikawa slipped out of the way and delivered a hard blow to his back that sent him flying to the ground. Around them their spectators cheered while Iwaizumi tried to catch his breath. But he wasn´t done yet. He rolled and flipped back to his feet, facing Oikawa once more. Both of them were breathing hard but neither was ready to give up.</p><p>“I told you, don´t look down on me! If you don´t give me your all, I will leave you in the dust.” Oikawa levelled a glare at him. Iwaizumi shot one right back.</p><p>“You haven´t won yet.”</p><p>A dark sort of smile crossed Oikawa´s face he threw himself into the fight once more. Blow for blow they traded, both of them trying to use the other´s weaknesses to their advantage. Oikawa now made sure to interrupt any series of hits Iwaizumi was trying to deal, keeping him on his toes. Apparently, he was not he only one analysing the other´s fighting style and incorporating the knowledge into his own.</p><p>Yet he still could not hold against one of Iwaizumi´s direct blows. He hissed when the other once again forced his staff away with ease. Iwaizumi kept pushing and once again the Prince had no other choice but to retreat step by step. He could see the frustration on Oikawa´s face. Being cornered again obviously was a blow to his pride. No matter how quick the Prince was, Iwaizumi had more experience and strength. This fight was already decided.</p><p>Oikawa rolled under Iwaizumi´s next strike, keeping low as the other approached. Then, right when Iwaizumi raised his staff, he flung out his hand and threw a handful of dust into his face. Taken off guard he had no time to fend off his attack, Oikawa´s staff hitting his side hard enough to bruise. He managed to block his second move, the wood clashing between their faces as he shot Oikawa a glare.</p><p>“That´s cheating!”</p><p>“There is no cheating on the battlefield”, Oikawa grinned back. “As long as I´m winning it doesn´t matter how I do it.”</p><p>The way he smirked, so full of himself, had Iwaizumi seeing red. With a growl he knocked his head forward, hitting his forehead right into the Prince´s face. The impact sent Oikawa sprawling to the ground, blood gushing from his nose. Iwaizumi´s own head was swimming with pain, but he ignored it. Before Oikawa could recover or even process what had just happened Iwaizumi was sitting on his chest, pinning his arms down with his legs, his staff pressed against the prince´s throat. He glared down at the him.</p><p>“You need to win first, though. And if you fight like that, you will never.”</p><p>Oikawa was staring up at him with wide, dazed eyes, the lower part of his face smeared with blood. Iwaizumi was panting as he stared back, the adrenaline still rushing through his veins. For a moment it was just the two of them as they locked eyes. Then around them the crowd erupted.</p><p>“Yeah, Iwaizumi, you did it!”, Mattsun shouted, for once sounding as excited as the rest.</p><p>“We knew we could count on you!”, Makki joined in, punching his fist into the air.</p><p>Iwaizumi sighed and retracted the staff from Oikawa´s neck, taking a deep breath. Beneath him, the Prince began squirming.</p><p>“Ah, Iwa-chan, get off me! You´re heavy”, he whined, and Iwaizumi conceded. Oikawa sat up, hands flying to his face.</p><p>“Ow, that really hurt, Iwa-chan! You didn´t have to hit me that hard!”</p><p>“You deserved it!”, Iwaizumi said, eliciting another whine from his friend.</p><p>“You could have broken my nose! How am I supposed to explain to my tutors and parents that I broke my nose while ‘studying’?!”</p><p>He carefully wiped the blood from his mouth, wincing when he accidentally touched his nose. Iwaizumi watched him, a twinge of regret tugging at his chest. He hadn´t meant to actually hurt his best friend and he definitely didn´t want him to get in trouble.</p><p>“Come on, I´ll help clean you up. We´ll set your pretty face right again and no one will notice a thing.”</p><p>He pushed himself to his feet, offering a hand to Oikawa. The Prince pouted, but allowed Iwaizumi to haul him back up, too. The other guards around them came rushing in to congratulate Iwaizumi on beating the Prince. He let them clap him on the back and tell him what a great fight it had been before he steered Oikawa away from the crowd and to a small alcove at the back of the building where a basin with fresh water stood.</p><p>As Oikawa washed the blood off his face, Iwaizumi was reminded of another scene several years past when he had watched the Prince furiously scrub blood off himself, too.</p><p>“Do your parents know what you are doing here?”</p><p>Oikawa stilled, looking up at Iwaizumi with raised eyebrows.</p><p>“Do you really think I´d still be here if they did?”</p><p>Iwaizumi had already suspected that the Prince was doing this against his parents´ wishes. After all, their wishes differed greatly from Oikawa´s.</p><p>“I asked my father several times to allow me to train like my brother does, but he refused every time. I´m an omega, so I don´t need to know how to fight.” The familiar disdain was back in his voice as it always was when he spoke about this kind of topic. “Not even for self-defence or anything. Because gods forbid I stand up for myself when some stupid alpha tries to push me around.”</p><p>“He allowed you to be trained in archery”, Iwaizumi said, but Oikawa just scoffed.</p><p>“Only because I nagged him about it for weeks until he relented. And because he thought I would grow bored of it quickly. He didn´t expect me to actually put effort into it. Maybe if I had pretended to only do it for fun he would have let me learn close combat, too.” He shrugged, yet his shoulders were tight. “Now my only possibility to train here is to sneak out before the sun is up.”</p><p>Iwaizumi didn´t like the look in Oikawa´s eyes. He preferred his aloof, always smiling Prince over the angry, frustrated one. Reaching for a rag he thought about something that would take his mind off this topic.</p><p>“But it´s paying off. I am honestly impressed by how much of a challenge you´ve proven to be”, he said, smiling inwardly at the way Oikawa beamed at the praise. “Your fighting style is fascinating.”</p><p>“I might not have as much training as you have, but I´m a fast learner”, the Prince smiled proudly. Iwaizumi nodded.</p><p>“I was surprised by how easily you adjusted to my strategy. And that you could block me at all. You really made true of your promise to be become strong.”</p><p>“I´m an archer, remember? People underestimate the strength you need to draw a bow and I´ve been building mine even before I joined your training. Although I have to say it´s a lot more fun to train with others.”</p><p> “I never thought you´d stoop so low to dwell with simple guards”, Iwaizumi mocked.</p><p>“After making friends with you, the drop wasn´t very far”, Oikawa smirked back at him, just barely evading a slap with the rag. But then his smile dropped again, and he sighed. “To be honest, I enjoy their company much more than I do with anyone in the court. It took them a while to overcome their hesitation towards me, but now they treat me just like any other person. Here I´m not a Prince, just a boy that likes hitting other people with sticks just as much as any of them does. It reminded me of when I first met you.” Oikawa´s eyes found Iwaizumi´s. “You were the first person who ever treated me like an equal. And here, with Mattsun and Makki and the rest, it´s just like that. Even better, now that you are here, too. Even if you just headbutted me right in the face.”</p><p>Iwaizumi chuckled. “I wouldn´t have if hadn´t been a total jackass in the ring. But I promise that next time I´ll take better care of your precious face.”</p><p>“I appreciate your generosity”, Oikawa sneered, lifting his head to look down at Iwaizumi over his nose.</p><p>“You know that look doesn´t suit you. Makes you seem like even more of a jackass than you already are.”</p><p>Oikawa punched his shoulder, but there was no conviction behind it. And Iwaizumi was grateful for it. He had been on the receiving end of several of Oikawa´s hits throughout their fight and he could already feel the bruises forming. Not that he was complaining. Despite the rather violent end of their match, Iwaizumi had enjoyed going up against the Prince. The way he had thrown himself into fight without the slightest hint of hesitation, how he had moved and adjusted his style to make things hardest for Iwaizumi, the simple, unexpected challenge he posed had Iwaizumi looking forward to meeting him in the ring again.</p><p>“Iwa-chan, how do I look?”</p><p>He turned his attention back on the prince who was running a hand though his hair, giving him a charming smile. Iwaizumi scanned his face, noticing how the bridge of his nose was still tinted an ugly shade of purple. Another wave of guilt hit him.</p><p>“As atrocious as ever.” He reached out, carefully brushing his thumb over the side of Oikawa´s jaw. “Here, you´ve missed a few drops.”</p><p>The prince blinked at him, then he smiled.</p><p>“Thanks, Iwa-chan.”</p><p>While Iwaizumi put the cloth away Oikawa leaned back against the wall, watching as the other young guards paired up for more sparring practice.</p><p>“You know, I really missed this.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Iwaizumi joined him, but Oikawa kept looking out into the court.</p><p>“Moments like this. Laughing with you and bantering, the way you insult me and hit me, yet the moment I´m actually hurt you do everything to make it better. Being able to just be me when I´m with you.” He finally turned to Iwaizumi, something wistful in his smile. “I missed us. I missed you.”</p><p>Iwaizumi didn´t know how to respond to that. Once again, the Prince had caught him off guard with his words. Of course, he felt the same way, he had missed his best friend so very dearly all the long years. Yet did not possess Oikawa´s gift of laying his thoughts out like this. Or the confidence.</p><p>“I missed you, too, you idiot”, he grumbled, smothering a smile when Oikawa´s face lit up. “Hey, don´t get all sentimental with me now. We already settled this.”</p><p>“Don´t be so cold, Iwa-chan. You know, you´ll get wrinkles a lot earlier if you always frown like that”, Oikawa pouted.</p><p>“So, any more secrets you´re keeping from your parents that you´ve also forgotten to tell me about?”, Iwaizumi changed the topic and Oikawa sighed.</p><p>“You know most of them already. In fact, you probably know more about me than anybody else. Apart from Yahaba, maybe.” He flickered a bit of dust off his sleeve. “There´s only so much I can do behind the backs off all my teachers, attendants and of course my parents. Although with how rarely I see them they are the least of my concerns in that manner.”</p><p>“I thought you were close with your mother?”, Iwaizumi asked, remembering the way he had interacted with her last time he had seen them.</p><p>Oikawa made a face. “At least closer than to my father. But she´s so overbearing, even if she´s busy holding her own little court most of the times. She fusses over everything and always has someone looking after me to make sure I don´t misbehave. And with my birthday coming up in three days she´s even worse than usual. She wants me here and there and everywhere in between. Makes it even harder for me to sneak out. Speaking of which”, he cast a glance at the rising sun, “I should probably go. My first lesson is about to start soon. And I still have to change. And cover this up.”</p><p>He pointed at his nose, shooting Iwaizumi a not so subtle glance, but it was more play- than resentful.</p><p>“And you should get back to training. You can´t rest on your laurels, Iwa-chan. Next time I will wipe the ground with your ugly face.”</p><p>“We´ll see about that, Shittykawa.”</p><p>Oikawa chuckled, pushing off the wall. Iwaizumi watched his back as he walked towards the door leading inside the palace. His chest felt the slightest bit heavy knowing that he had no idea when he would get to see his best friend again. On the doorstep Oikawa stopped, throwing one last glance over his shoulder.</p><p>“I´ll see you at my grand party, Iwa-chan. Make sure to get a clean shirt until then.”</p><p>And with that he vanished through the door, leaving Iwaizumi standing there.</p><p>“Yeah, see you then”, he muttered, although Oikawa was long out of hearing range. Then he turned around and made his way back to Makki and Mattsun and the other guards, discarding all thoughts of the Prince.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For some reason I really like this chapter, even though there´s not that much happening. I guess I just love to see these two bonding over kicking each other´s ass. This was one of the very first scenes I wrote for this story and I think it just portrays their relationship perfectly. Their need to one-up each other paired with the boundless undelying care for each other is just-  *chef´s kiss*</p><p>Btw if anyone would be interested in beta reading, hit me the fuck up. I´d love to get a second opinion before I dump this shit on you guys.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Kairosclerosis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three days flew past in what felt like a heartbeat and suddenly Iwaizumi found himself standing in the great ballroom of the palace amidst a mass of people. Oikawa´s birthday celebration was exactly how he had imagined it to be. Everything was just…so much. What felt like a million people filled the grand room, their voices mixing with the music played by a small orchestra in one of the corners. All the chandeliers were lit, bathing the room in near blinding light while the sky outside darkened. A buffet with a ridiculous amount of food had been set up along one wall and wine was distributed to the guests in huge glasses. All around people were talking and laughing and dancing. In short, it was overwhelming.</p><p>“It can be a bit much to take in at first.” Iwaizumi startled when he felt his mother´s hand on his shoulder. He gave her a small smile. He didn´t like to admit it, but he was glad that both his parents had come to attend Oikawa´s sixteenth birthday festivities. It had been barely two months since he had left home and yet he had missed them quite a bit.</p><p>“I know why I prefer to remain away from court”, his father said, eyeing all the fancily dressed guests. “They are insufferable.”</p><p>“Be a little more sociable, dear”, Iwaizumi Amari reminded her husband who looked like he was suppressing the urge to roll his eyes. “You´ll get used to this in no time”, she said to Iwaizumi, nodding towards the armed men positioned along the huge windows. “Soon you will be the one standing guard here.”</p><p>“At least he won´t have to make polite conversation with stuck up court folks”, Iwaizumi senior said as he fished a goblet of wine from a passing servant´s tray.</p><p>“You love talking about your glorious battle days”, Amari remarked.</p><p>“But the number of people I enjoy telling them to is vanishingly small.”</p><p>Iwaizumi´s droned out his parent´s bickering as he surveyed the room once more. He was surrounded by a sea of elegant gowns and robes, the majority of the country´s nobility flocking together for Prince Oikawa´s birthday festivities. Iwaizumi had the suspicion though that to most the Prince´s birthday was just an excuse to party. Which was stupid in Iwaizumi´s eyes. How could anyone not prioritize Oikawa, on his special day no less.</p><p>Yet not matter how hard he looked, he couldn´t find him best friend anywhere. He thought that by now he should have spotted him. Oikawa loved being the centre of attention after all.</p><p>“Are any of your new friends here?”, Amari asked, drawing Iwaizumi´s attention back to her.</p><p>“Makki is here somewhere, I think. His parents own enough land to be invited.”</p><p>“We can go find him later, I´d love to get to know your new friends.”</p><p>Iwaizumi made a face. He really didn´t think that introducing the infernal duo to his parents would be a good idea.</p><p>“Hajime, don´t give your mother that kind of look. It´s disrespectful”, his father said, and Iwaizumi ducked his head. This was something he definitely hadn´t missed.</p><p>“I think it´s time to greet His Majesty”, Amari said, taking his father´s arm. “And then we can go find your friend.”</p><p>Iwaizumi sighed internally but followed his parents. Chances were that Oikawa was with the King and Queen. This prospect alone already made the evening less dreadful.</p><p>A group of different noblemen was gathered around the King, yet the moment he noticed Iwaizumi´s father he waved them over.</p><p>“Ryota, it´s been a long time since I have seen you”, he greeted his old friend and Iwaizumi´s father bowed to his King, yet he was smiling.</p><p>“Indeed”, he turned to the Queen. “You look lovely, Your Majesty.”</p><p>The Queen smiled. “And coming from you I know it´s an honest compliment. I was so happy to hear you had accepted the invitation.”</p><p>“I hope the travels were not too bothersome for you”, the King said and Ryota shook his head.</p><p>“It was an excellent reason to return to court for once. And a good opportunity to see how my son is faring.”</p><p>Despite everything his father said about the capital and royal court, when needed he could play his role well.</p><p>“I only recently learned from Tooru that Hajime has become part of the guard. I was looking forward to seeing the two together again”, the Queen said, her eyes now on Iwaizumi and he gave a quick bow. She smiled.</p><p>“My, Amari, you´ve taught him some manners after all. And he has grown so much.”</p><p>Iwaizumi´s mother nodded. “How is Tooru doing? It´s been so long since I´ve seen him.”</p><p>“He has to be somewhere around here. Last time I saw him he had one of the western Lords wrapped up in a conversation.” Her eyes scanned the crowd. “There he is. Tooru, dear, would you come over for a second to greet some guests?”</p><p>Iwaizumi followed her line of sight and his jaw almost dropped. Oikawa looked like a whole different person from the boy he had sparred with a couple of days ago. He was wearing a dark blue robe embroidered with black and golden cranes, the fabric flowing around him like running water. His hair was styled in perfect waves and his skin was almost glowing, dark lines accentuating his eyes. Iwaizumi was used to see him in fancy clothing, but tonight he looked absolutely stunning. There was no other way to say it.</p><p>The Prince seemed slightly annoyed at having his conversation interrupted, yet when he saw who he was to greet a radiant smile spread across his face.</p><p>“Oh my, he has become such a handsome young man”, Amari said and Iwaizumi felt inclined to agree.</p><p>“My Lord, my Lady. What a delightful surprise.” Oikawa inclined his head at Iwaizumi´s parents, the perfect picture of the well-behaved Prince. Yet there was a familiar twinkle in his eyes when he looked at Iwaizumi. He wondered what Oikawa was up to this time.</p><p>“It´s an honour to be here”, Ryota said. “And the festivities are grand.”</p><p>“I´d be offended if they weren´t. It´s my birthday after all”, Oikawa said, and Iwaizumi felt like he should hit him over the head. “How are things in the east? I´ve heard there was some trouble with poachers.”</p><p>Iwaizumi saw his father raise his eyebrows, but he happily started conversing with Oikawa about the situation. Iwaizumi smiled to himself. Oikawa just had a natural talent for captivating people. He was a little offended how surprised they were when the Prince showed himself knowledgeable in the current situation and issues of their lands. They didn´t suspect him to be well versed in the kingdom´s politics, only seeing the pretty face and not the quick mind it concealed.</p><p>“Hajime told me Tooru has taken up archery”, Amari said to the Queen. “I´m happy to hear you´re letting him explore his strengths.”</p><p>While Oikawa´s mother smiled, the King looked less pleased. “I would be happier if he focused on the important things. He is sixteen now and there are a lot of interested suitors.”</p><p>Iwaizumi didn´t miss how Oikawa´s expression turned sour, even if he was quick to plaster on another smile to cover it. He himself felt his shoulders tensing. The thought that Oikawa could be married off to some random noble now that he was off age hadn´t even crossed Iwaizumi´s mind. It was clear what Oikawa thought of the idea. And Iwaizumi felt equally hostile towards it. He had only had mere weeks with his best friend. There was no way he would let him go again.</p><p>“Isn´t sixteen a little young to be looking for a match already?”, Amari asked. “I mean no disrespect, but he is still a boy and there is still time.”</p><p>“It is never too early to secure the kingdom´s future.”</p><p>Iwaizumi would have bet money that Oikawa was resisting the urge to say something sharp and wholly inappropriate.</p><p>“Speaking off the kingdom´s future, is your eldest also here tonight?”, Ryota inquired and for once at least the hint of a smile was visible on the King´s stern face.</p><p>“He did make the long way from the western border just for this occasion. He and his lieutenants are attending the ball, but he will be returning to his own home soon.”</p><p>As if on cue a man in his mid-twenties stepped out of the crowd and towards them. With his striking resemblance to the King it was unmistakable who he was. The heir to Seijoh´s crown was even taller than Oikawa, but he was lacking his charming smile or elegant face. He looked rougher, with broad shoulders, his skin tanned from being outside a lot. He definitely had the air of a soldier.</p><p>“Seiichi, my son, we were just talking about you”, the King said. The Crown Prince glanced at their guests, looking only mildly interested.</p><p>“Iwaizumi-san”, he inclined his head ever so slightly towards Ryota, not bothering to acknowledge anyone else. “Father, is there any possibility our horses can be ready by noon tomorrow?”</p><p>“I thought you were going to stay for the entire week?” Oikawa was doing his best to not let his disappointment show, yet he only partly succeeded. His brother sighed.</p><p>“I have duties to attend, Tooru. I don´t have the time to fool around and dress up and attend fancy parties all week.”</p><p>Oikawa pressed his mouth into a thin line. Seiichi had already turned away to speak to his father about his departure, completely disregarding his little brother again. Iwaizumi discretely shuffled closer and brushed his hand against Oikawa´s. The Prince gave him a startled look, but then he smiled gratefully. For a moment the glittering was back in his eyes. Something was pushed into Iwaizumi´s hand. Before he could even open his mouth, Oikawa withdrew his arm, stepping out of reach.</p><p>“We will speak later, I have matters to discuss with my son”, the King said to Iwaizumi´s father and his parents bowed, Iwaizumi quickly following.</p><p>“Would you join me for tea tomorrow?”, the Queen asked Amari who was happy to oblige. “I will see you tomorrow then. Please enjoy the ball. Especially you, Hajime.”</p><p>Iwaizumi glanced over his shoulder at Oikawa as they made their way back into the crowd. He could have sworn Oikawa was winking at him and the clutched the piece of paper tighter in his hand.</p><p>The rest of the night went by in a blur. Iwaizumi´s parents were talking with people they knew, or at least Amari was talking while her husband was happy to stand by and drink his wine. Iwaizumi didn´t pay any of them attention, his thoughts constantly flying back to the small piece of paper Oikawa had secretly handed him. A single line had been written on it in neat brushstrokes:</p><p>
  <em>Meet me at the gardens at midnight</em>
</p><p>Time couldn´t go by fast enough. Iwaizumi wondered what Oikawa had planned. He was excited to be able to be alone with him again. Spending time with him while his other friends were present was fun, but he also missed it just being the two of them.</p><p>Around eleven Iwaizumi started yawning not so subtly and it only took his parents fifteen minutes until they told him to better go to bed before he fell asleep right on the dance floor. Iwaizumi tried not to look too satisfied with himself as he rushed out of the ball room. He made a quick trip to the guards´ quarters to change into more casual clothes and grab the small satchel he had hidden in his trunk.</p><p>I was almost midnight when he arrived at the royal gardens. Every step was audible on the gravel path as he walked towards the gate of rose arches that marked the entry. Not a single soul was in sight. Everyone was busy celebrating inside the castle, so their chances at getting seen were slim, especially in this part of the grounds. Iwaizumi knew from experience that no guard ever went to the gardens at this hour. No one expected that the Prince would sneak out here to meet with a friend, so they could have their own private little birthday party. At least that was what Iwaizumi assumed Oikawa wanted to do. He nervously twisted the small bag in his hands. He hoped Oikawa would like what he had brought for him from all the way back home.</p><p>Despite the lingering summer warmth, a breeze was making the night quite chilly. Iwaizumi hoped that Oikawa would turn up soon. If he came at all. There definitely was a possibility that the prince hadn´t managed to get away from the ball or had been caught sneaking around the castle. Iwaizumi didn´t like the thought. He had been looking forward to this all evening. It had been the only thing that had made him endure the hours of listening to mindless chatter and watching people drink far too much wine. He really wanted to see Oikawa. Even if he had to wait all night.</p><p>After another ten minutes had passed Iwaizumi was seriously getting ready to spend the next few hours patiently sitting by the rose gate, but then he picked up the sound of footsteps approaching. He peered into the darkness, his heart stepping up a beat when he saw a figure hurrying towards him. Oikawa came to skidding halt in front of him, panting hard. He was clad in a black cape, the hood effectively shadowing his face and allowing him to blend into the darkness. Yet when he looked at Iwaizumi his smile was radiant.</p><p>“I´m sorry I´m late, I had to wait until Yahaba had left before I could slip out. Did you wait long?”</p><p>Iwaizumi shook his head. “I knew you wouldn´t be punctual, so I didn´t even made an effort.”</p><p>“Wow, even on my birthday you have to be mean”, Oikawa said, but there was no bite to his words. “But at least you´re here. I wasn´t sure-“</p><p>“Of course, I´m here! You told me to come, so here I am.”</p><p>“Here you are.” Oikawa´s smile grew a little softer. “The only person I actually want to celebrate with.”</p><p>“I thought a huge party with hundreds of people only for you was exactly your thing?”</p><p>Oikawa shrugged. “It´s fun, but when nobody actually means what they´re saying and most of them are only there for the food anyway it feels a little less special. The only good thing: there´s all the dessert you could wish for.”</p><p>He held up his own pouch that he had concealed under his cloak. Iwaizumi didn´t have to ask to know that it was full of candy. The Prince had a sweet tooth after all.</p><p>“What do you wanna do?”, Iwaizumi asked.</p><p>“I´ll show you.” Oikawa looped his arm around Iwaizumi´s and started leading him into the garden. He walked right past all the flower beds towards the huge maze of hedges in the centre.</p><p>“Have you ever been in there?”, Oikawa asked, and Iwaizumi shook his head. “It´s really easy to get lost in there, but I used to play hide and seek here with my sister a lot, so I know it inside out. Very useful when I need a place where no one can find me. Especially when I have a very special someone with me.”</p><p> Oikawa grinned at Iwaizumi who felt his cheeks grow hot. He scowled at his friend.</p><p>“Don´t say it like that, Shittykawa. Who do we even need to hide from? There´s nobody here.”</p><p>“You´d be surprised how many couple´s come to the gardens for a little privacy.”</p><p>Iwaizumi wrinkled his nose and Oikawa laughed, tugging him towards the maze. The hedges were so high that even if Oikawa had stood on his shoulders he wouldn´t have been able to peer over them. Iwaizumi tried to note all the paths they took, but after a few turns he had to admit that if Oikawa decided to ditch him in here he would be hopelessly lost. So, he just followed his best friend, hoping that at least he knew where he was going. He was expecting to reach the middle after a while, but instead Oikawa turned into a corridor with a dead end, halting right before the hedge.</p><p>“What are we doing here? This is a dead end”, Iwaizumi said. “Don´t tell me we got lost.”</p><p>“No, you idiot. I told you I never get lost in here. This is the place that´s the furthest away from the entry and the most secluded. And we have it all to ourselves.”</p><p>“I told you not to phrase it that way”, Iwaizumi shook his head. Oikawa giggled.</p><p>“I can´t help it if you´re thinking of scandalous things when I´m being completely innocent.”</p><p>“You´re so far away from innocent, the ride home is nothing compared to it.”</p><p>“Iwa-chan, I am wounded! How dare you!“ Oikawa dropped to the ground in the most dramatic way, staring up at Iwaizumi with wide puppy eyes. Iwaizumi suppressed a laugh. He looked ridiculously adorable.</p><p>He sat down on the gravel next to the Prince, rolling his eyes just for show.</p><p>“Alright, alright, birthday boy, what do I have to do to make it up?”</p><p>Oikawa put on a thoughtful face, tapping his chin with his index finger. He grinned at Iwaizumi.</p><p>“Promise to only be nice to me for the rest of the week.”</p><p>“Don´t stretch your luck, Shittykawa.”</p><p>“The rest of the night then? You can be nice for just a few hours, right? Or is even that too much?”</p><p>He smirked at Iwaizumi who swatted his shoulder.</p><p>“Shut up, I´m plenty nice.”</p><p>“You´re not really convincing. But I´ll take what I can get.”</p><p>Iwaizumi rolled his eyes again but smiled. Oikawa fished some of the sweets out of his bag, handing half of them to his friend.</p><p>“But honestly, this is so much better than all the grand celebrations my parents are throwing for me for something I don´t even want to celebrate.” He popped a miniature pastry into his mouth. “Sitting outside in the dirt at midnight just eating sweets with my Iwa-chan. That´s the perfect birthday.”</p><p>“What´s wrong with celebrating your birthday? It´s your day”, Iwaizumi asked, and Oikawa sighed.</p><p>“It´s not really about the party or anything. I love getting gifts and all that. It´s what my father said earlier. He´s convinced that now that I´m sixteen he has to find me a husband as soon as possible. As if I didn´t have my very own opinion on that matter.”</p><p>The ugly feeling from earlier returned as Iwaizumi was reminded that Oikawa could slip out of his life once again oh so easily. And he didn´t even want to think about how the Prince felt about this. Oikawa valued what little freedom he had more than anything. Iwaizumi didn´t know what he would do if someone took that from him.</p><p>“Did he do that to your siblings, too?”, he asked.</p><p>“He let Seiichi do whatever he wanted until he was at least 20 before he even started talking about potential marriages. He´s never with his wife anyway. Minako is betrothed to one of the royals of Fukurodani, but only since like half a year.” He gave another miserable sigh. “I don´t know why my father insists on torturing me this early. I don´t need an alpha in my life, thank you very much. They´re annoying as hell.”</p><p>“I´m an alpha”, Iwaizumi said. Oikawa looked at him with a mixture of exasperation and fondness.</p><p>“Yeah, but you´re different. I mean, you can be kind of an ass, but you´re also my best friend. And you don´t give a shit who or what I am, you just see me. You don´t care if I look pretty or not, you´re gonna insult me anyway.”</p><p>Iwaizumi laughed. “Gee, thanks. You really make me sound like a great friend.”</p><p>“You told me that´s what friends do, remember?”</p><p>“Yeah”, he said, thinking back to the day they had met. “And for what it´s worth, you did look pretty today.”</p><p>“Aww, thank you Iwa-chan”, Oikawa cooed, leaning into Iwaizumi´s shoulder. “I almost didn´t recognize you earlier. I´ve never seen you in formal clothing before.”</p><p>Iwaizumi tugged at his jacket a little self-consciously. He didn´t really care about how he looked, yet next to Oikawa it was easy to feel outshined. Especially tonight.</p><p>“I thought it looked really good. It suited you.” Iwaizumi looked at his friend in surprise. Oikawa winked. “It´s a shame you went back to your same dirty old clothes again.”</p><p>“Not everyone can have an entire wardrobe of fancy dresses, some of us actually know what priorities are”, Iwaizumi shot back. Oikawa chucked a piece of candy at him. Iwaizumi caught it effortlessly and threw it right back. He had to supress his laughter when it got stuck in Oikawa´s hair. The Prince glared at him indignantly.</p><p>“I thought you said you were going to be nice to me tonight?”</p><p>“When did I say that?”</p><p>“God, Iwa-chan, you´re the worst”, Oikawa pouted, crossing his arms. Iwaizumi laughed, but carefully plucked the candy from his hair, smoothing out the strands between his fingers.</p><p>“Here. Better?”</p><p>“A little.”</p><p>For a while they just sat in silence, Oikawa shifting so he was leaning even more into Iwaizumi´s side. His head was a warm weight on Iwaizumi´s shoulder and he had to admit that it was kind of nice. At least he didn´t feel the cold breeze with Oikawa half-draped over him.</p><p>“It was really good to see your parents tonight”, Oikawa said into the quiet. “It reminded me a lot of our time at your home.”</p><p>Iwaizumi let he nostalgia wash over him as he thought of their younger selves catching butterflies together and chasing each other through the forest. Their secret place in the meadow still housed his old net, along with a few of his happiest memories.</p><p>“Oh, speaking of home, I actually brought something for you.” Iwaizumi reached for his little pouch. Oikawa straightened a bit, eyes wide and expectant. “I wasn´t even sure if I should take it with me when I came here because you hadn´t sent me a present in years, but I still did in the end. It´s nothing big, but I hope you still like it.”</p><p>He pushed the bag into Oikawa´s hand, watching nervously as he opened it. His brow crinkled as he peered inside, fishing out what looked like a small notebook. The front was covered in dried and pressed flowers of all colours.</p><p>“I know you like books, and you do calligraphy, so I thought this might be a good gift? The flowers are from the meadow behind our house. I picked them out myself.” Oikawa´s face lit up at the words and Iwaizumi scratched his neck, a bit embarrassed. “It´s a little cheesy, but I thought you´d like a reminder of our old playground. You were so fascinated with all the flowers and stuff, so...”</p><p>Iwaizumi didn´t even get to finish his sentence because Oikawa threw his arms around his neck, almost knocking them both over. After catching his balance Iwaizumi quickly returned the hug. He could feel Oikawa´s warmth spreading all the way through his chest.</p><p>“Thank you, Hajime, it´s a wonderful gift.”</p><p>Oikawa let go of him, smiling widely. In this moment he looked very much like the little boy Iwaizumi had picked as his best friend six years ago. Gods, was he glad that he did.</p><p>“Just for the record, I did send you a gift every year. Where ever the hell they went”, he said and Oikawa´s smile turned into a frown.</p><p>“I tried finding out what happened to our letters and I´m pretty sure that my father had them intercepted.”</p><p>“What? Why?” Iwaizumi could honestly not imagine a reason for the King to stop his son from writing letters to him.</p><p>“I´m not sure, maybe he thought it was keeping me from focusing on the <em>important </em>things. Just like everything else I do.”</p><p>“Am I allowed to call the King an idiot?”, Iwaizumi asked, smiling when Oikawa chuckled.</p><p>“I sure won´t tell him.”</p><p>“Good, because if he really thinks he can keep you from doing exactly what you want then he is one. Because I know that even hell couldn´t stop you when you put your mind to something. You´ll always find a way, and if you can´t I´ll help you find it.”</p><p>Oikawa´s expression when he looked at Iwaizumi was hard to decipher. His hand was still lingering on Iwaizumi´s arm, a small weight that suddenly seemed too heavy. Yet he couldn´t tear his eyes away from the Prince. The look in his eyes had him utterly transfixed.</p><p>The sound of footsteps and hushed voices snapped them out of their trance, both of them freezing. They stared at each other in alarm. It they were found here together they would get into serious trouble. The sounds drew nearer, a male and a female voice now discernable. It seemed Oikawa had been all too correct about couples seeking out this place for some privacy.</p><p>“What do we do?”, Iwaizumi whispered, looking around for an escape route. It was hard to find one in a dead end, though. Panic started to grow in Iwaizumi´s chest. The other two people seemed to be headed right their way and could walk around the corner any second now.</p><p>“We have to hide!” Oikawa stuffed the notebook into his cloak and carefully rose to his feet.</p><p>“Where?” There was nothing to hide behind here. Only the damn hedges all around and the open corridor in front of them. Oikawa tiptoed over to the corner where the two hedges met, tugging at the greenery.</p><p>“Come here”, he hissed, and Iwaizumi followed his command as quickly and quietly as possible. Up close he could see that there was a hole in the bushes, big enough for a human to fit into. Two however were a different story. He gave Oikawa a sceptic look, yet the footsteps were getting dangerously close and there was no time to search for another way out of this mess.</p><p>So, Iwaizumi crouched down and shuffled into the hole, Oikawa joining him suit. Twigs were poking them from all angles as they squeezed into the tiny space. There were hardly any leaves up front to cover them, but Iwaizumi just hoped that the darkness would be enough to conceal them. It was a little like when they had hidden in the bushes in the meadow, only they were not small children anymore. He was acutely aware of every inch that was pressed up against the Prince´s side. He could feel Oikawa´s breath ghosting over his neck, the hideout allowing for absolutely zero personal space. Not that this was a concept Oikawa was familiar with anyway.</p><p>“Ah, another dead end”, a male voice toned from outside and he felt Oikawa hold his breath. Both of them sat absolutely still, hoping not to be discovered.</p><p>“I told you we should have gone right at the last corner. The centre is in that direction”, the female voice answered, sounding a little annoyed.</p><p>“Yes, okay, you´re right. Let´s go back and take the other way.”</p><p>The footsteps started to move off, the voices fading into the night. Both of the boys exhaled, trying to calm their rapidly beating hearts. They waited for a few more seconds until they were certain the intruders were actually out of earshot, then they crawled out of their hiding place.</p><p>“That was close” Iwaizumi said, brushing little twigs off his jacket. “If you hadn´t known about that covert we would have been done for.”</p><p>“I haven´t used it in years. I didn´t actually think we would fit in there together. Now that I´m taller than you, you know.” Oikawa grinned at him, but it was a little off. His eyes were wider than usual, and his cheeks flushed. Almost getting caught had shaken him, too, apparently.</p><p>“You´re <em>not </em>taller than me.”</p><p>“Whatever you say.”</p><p>Iwaizumi shook his head. “We should probably get out of here. I don´t want to get another heart attack. This was enough excitement for one night.”</p><p>“I don´t want you to leave already”, Oikawa blurted out, biting his lip when Iwaizumi looked at him. “This is the only time we have together. And it has been the best part of my birthday. I don´t want it to end just yet.”</p><p>Iwaizumi almost gave in to Oikawa´s sad eyes, yet the rational part of him knew it was a bad idea. Staying here was too risky. Even if he wanted nothing more than to spend the entire night here with the Prince.</p><p>“I don´t have any guard duties until the end of the festivities and with it being your birthday I´m sure your parents will allow you a little more freedom. We´ll get more time together. Especially with my parents being here, too”, he told Oikawa who pouted but finally nodded. “Come on, I´ll bring you back to the castle.”</p><p>“So chivalrous, Iwa-chan. My knight in shining armour”, Oikawa said, looping his arm around Iwaizumi´s once more. Iwaizumi contemplated throwing him off but settled for slapping his shoulder. They carefully made their way out of the maze, constantly watching out of any other sneaking party guests. To their luck they didn´t encounter anyone else on their entire way through the garden. They reached the small door leading to a servants´ staircase Oikawa had used to slip out, neither of them quite ready to say good night.</p><p>“Thank you for coming tonight. And for the gift.” Oikawa pressed the small notebook to his chest, smiling at Iwaizumi. “It is the best thing I´ve gotten in years.”</p><p>“Next time just pick a spot where we actually don´t have to worry about getting seen”, Iwaizumi said, and Oikawa laughed.</p><p>“You´re welcome to my chambers any night.”</p><p>“Don´t think just because you´re royalty I won´t punch you. You know I will”, Iwaizumi warned him, his eyes flitting to the Prince´s nose.</p><p>“You´re such a brute, Iwa-chan.”</p><p>“And you´re vain as shit, so I think we´re even.”</p><p>The way Oikawa was smothering a smile was endearing and the fact that Iwaizumi thought so a little alarming. He blamed it on the adrenaline still coursing through his veins.</p><p>“I´ll see you tomorrow, I hope.”</p><p>“I hope so, too.” Oikawa reached out, plucking a small twig from Iwaizumi´s hair. “But please brush your hair before you come see me.”</p><p>Iwaizumi huffed and took a step back. In his black cloak Oikawa looked so unassuming, like a normal boy. Like Iwaizumi saw him.</p><p>“Good night, Crappykawa.”</p><p>Oikawa gave him a small wave. “Good night, Iwa-chan. Dream of me.”</p><p>Iwaizumi just rolled his eyes and turned away. Half way down the path he looked back over his shoulder, though, seeing the hem of a cloak disappearing though the door. The smile on his lips didn’t vanish until he was drifting off to sleep.</p><p>
  <em>I´ll see you in our dreams, Tooru.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kaerosclerosis (n): The moment when you realize you are happy</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was having such a hard time writing the scene in the maze bc in my head when Iwaizumi asked Oikawa how to make it up to him all I could see was Oikawa saying something along the lines of "I know a way" and then kiss him, but I was like, no, we can´t do this, not yet, they´re not ready to realize they´re in love yet, even if the moment was perfect. Or actually, Iwaizumi isn´t ready, bc I´d say the moment when Iwaizumi called the King an idiot and said that he would always be by his side to help him out is when Oikawa realized exactly what he was feeling for him. But they still need like another two years or something before shit can start to happen. Because they are just stupid like that. So, stay tuned for the next chapter because that´s when things be getting interesting.</p><p>This story is already finished, btw, so there is no risk that you´ll be left hanging after four chapters or something. I know my procastinating ass well enough to not post anything that isn´t sure to be completed. I know the agony of finding a good story and never getting an update. That doesn´t mean that I´ll upload regularly tho, I´m a busy bitch and also tend to forget stuff. But I´ll try my best .</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Rose´s Gilded Cage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Man, this is one big ass chapter (one of the reasons it took me so long to update again), I honestly considered putting a part at the beginning of the next chapter because of all the things happening, but then I remembered that the next chapter is even longer already. And the more content the better, right? So, enjoy this long boy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weeks turned into months and months into years, seasons passing by in what seemed like a heartbeat and an eternity at once. Iwaizumi settled fully into life at the palace, every day of hard training bringing him closer to becoming a full member of the royal guard. The spaces in between their duties were filled with Makki and Mattsun´s jokes and long evenings sitting together with a bottle of wine, their friendship growing into a strong bond.</p><p>Still, it couldn´t compare to what he shared with the Prince.</p><p>Oikawa continued to sneak out to join them for combat practice whenever he managed and soon he could go up against Iwaizumi without needing any tricks to make it a tough fight. Sparring with him was more fun than with any of the other guards. Oikawa could keep Iwaizumi on his toes like no other. He was like gust of fresh air, breathing new life into him whenever he was around. Even if Iwaizumi told the Prince that he got headaches from all his idiocy. Whenever they saw each other around the castle Oikawa found a reason to talk to Iwaizumi, even if it was only for a minute. Sometimes he even managed to join his friends when they were lounging around their room at night, sharing a bottle of wine and laughing about stupid things. Their lives weren´t perfect, but no matter how much Oikawa complained about it, it was a happy time.</p><p>The realization was slow, almost happening in passing. It was little things, Oikawa´s eyes shining golden in the sunlight, his arms around Iwaizumi´s neck when he was celebrating a victory, his sharp words that made Iwaizumi laugh. It was all natural and normal, until it wasn´t, until every smile from him made Iwaizumi´s heart skip a beat. It felt a little like slowly walking into a river, one step at a time with the water playing around your ankles, only to find yourself swept away by the current and realize how easily you could drown in it. And just like a raging river Iwaizumi knew this could get very dangerous for him if he wasn´t careful. But what scared him the most was the fact that he would happily drown in the sensation, feeling like he didn´t need air if he could have this.</p><p>Most of the time it wasn´t hard to ignore the happy flutter in his chest Oikawa´s presence now seemed to elicit and with his other friends constantly around he could easily pretend that everything was still the same. Oikawa still did everything the King and the court didn´t want him to do. Iwaizumi still called him all sorts of names and laughed when his lips pulled into that adorable little pout of his. They still fought and teased each other merciless. And yet Iwaizumi sometimes caught himself staring at the Prince when he wasn´t paying attention, praying that no one would catch the longing in his gaze. Oikawa´s smile had always been like a small sun, but now it could bring a new sort of warmth to Iwaizumi´s cheeks. He wondered what he had done to deserve this.</p><p>Time brought yet more changes, some more wanted than others. The summer they turned eighteen Iwaizumi and the other novices were officially accepted into the royal guard. Despite Iwaizumi´s elation this also meant that with his new duties their time together was bound to become even more limited. The fact that the King was pushing for the Prince to find a husband was not helping, either.</p><p>So, when the King announced that he would leave the capital for a while on important business, Oikawa took a deep breath of relief. And then he went to find Iwaizumi.</p><p> </p><p>**********</p><p> </p><p>Among all the places in the palace the archery range certainly was Oikawa´s favourite. To him it wasn´t just a place to practice shooting arrows. It was a symbol of his first act of defiance against his father and his expectations. It was where he had learned that he had so much more potential than the fragment he was allowed to exploit. Here he had started to hone it and discovered the strength hidden inside him. Archery had opened his eyes to all the things people had tried to keep him from his entire life.</p><p>He liked to picture the head of a sneering noble instead of the wooden target as he pulled back his arrow. It gave him a little extra motivation to hit his mark. His arm shook slightly from the effort, but he kept the bowstring pulled tight as he focused on the black dot in the very centre. Everything else vanished until it was just him and the target and the arrow ready to fly. Oikawa released it, watching it embed itself into the wood, having missed the bulls-eye by a finger´s breadth.</p><p>There was clapping behind him, but Oikawa let out a huff of disappointment. This was the third time in a row that he had missed the centre. He could do better. He knew he could.</p><p>“Wow, you were so close this time! You almost got it.”</p><p>Oikawa turned around to Iwaizumi, his frustration clearly visible on his face.</p><p>“Almost isn´t good enough.”</p><p>“Hey, if that target was me I´d be dead either way, no matter if you hit me an inch to the left or not”, Iwaizumi said, leaning on his own bow. So far, he hadn´t made any shots, content with watching Oikawa instead. He had been both surprised and delighted when the Prince had asked him to accompany him to his archery practice while the King was out of the castle for a few days. He knew that Oikawa had become quite the marksman, yet this was the first time in a long while that he actually got to see him in action. And despite his high expectations, Oikawa´s near perfect aim still managed to impress him.</p><p>“Just because you´re okay with mediocre results doesn´t mean I am”, Oikawa said, but there was no real bite behind the words. “If I can´t outshoot every single of my father´s archers then what´s the point?”</p><p>Iwaizumi shook his head. “Whoever said spite isn´t an appropriate motivation clearly has never met you.”</p><p>Oikawa gave him a sharp smile and pulled another arrow out of his quiver. Iwaizumi watched him as he aimed it at the target once more. He could see the muscles in his shoulders tensing beneath the shirt he was wearing, his whole body taut as the bowstring he was holding. Iwaizumi knew from experience how much strength was needed to pull it all the way back. And yet Oikawa made it seem so easy. How anyone could look at the Prince and think him weak was beyond Iwaizumi.</p><p>Oikawa released the arrow the same moment as the breath he was holding, and the arrow sliced through the air, faster than even Iwaizumi´s eyes could follow. It hit the target dead centre. The Prince let out a whoop, throwing his fist in the air.</p><p>“Yes! Finally! I did it, Iwa-chan!”</p><p>He spun around, facing Iwaizumi with a wide grin this time.</p><p>“Behold my unrivalled greatness! I will put any other archer in this kingdom to shame.”</p><p>“Didn´t you just complain that you weren´t good enough?”, Iwaizumi asked, and Oikawa waved him off.</p><p>“I need to be humble from time to time. Can´t make everyone hate me at once.”</p><p>“Oh, you don´t even have to try hard for that.”</p><p>Oikawa looked like he was contemplating to use Iwaizumi as target next, but instead he just lifted his head and looked down at Iwaizumi over his nose.</p><p>“You know I could have you executed for talking to your Prince like that?”</p><p>“Yeah, but then you´d have nobody to listen to your endless ranting about how amazing you are anymore because nobody else can stomach it.” Iwaizumi crossed his arms and gave him a smirk. “You´d be miserable and lonely as hell without me, admit it.”</p><p>“I´d still have Makki and Mattsun.”</p><p>“Oh yes, they´d totally support your decision to have me executed. They´ve actually been hoping for you to get it over with for years.”</p><p>Oikawa snickered, and Iwaizumi deemed this battle won. However, the smirk Oikawa gave him showed that he wasn´t done just yet.</p><p>“I could always just do it myself. I could definitely make it look like an accident, you know, things happen, and you just happened to walk past the target as I was shooting at it. What a tragedy.”</p><p>“Why are you plotting my murder? Do you want to get rid of me that badly?”, Iwaizumi asked. “What have I done to you?”</p><p>“Iwa-chan, I could take a whole day listing everything. Starting with you mocking me from the very first day we met and ending with last week when you threatened to shove me off the castle walls if I didn´t stop leaning over it to get a better view.”</p><p>“I didn´t want you to fall off, you idiot. I just happen to care about you”, Iwaizumi said, a little defensively. Oikawa gave him a sceptic look.</p><p>“Uh-huh, you have a very aggressive way of caring, Iwa-chan.”</p><p>“Oh, shut up!”</p><p>“Maybe I will rethink the murder thing again if you prove yourself a worthy opponent as an archer”, Oikawa said, twirling one of his arrows in his hand.</p><p>“You already know you´re better than me. You just want to make me look bad”, Iwaizumi frowned. The way Oikawa was grinning just proved his point. “Do you really need me to feed your already extraordinary ego?”</p><p>“Aw, don´t be such a spoilsport, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa spun the arrow between his fingers, giving Iwaizumi a calculating look. Iwaizumi wanted to argue but was taken off guard when the prince suddenly chucked the arrow at him. He automatically raised his arm to catch it, the sharp tip cutting into his hand as it closed around the head.</p><p>“Fuck!” Iwaizumi dropped the arrow, cradling his bleeding hand. The sharp edge had sliced into his palm and fingers and it stung like hell.</p><p>“Oh my god, I´m so sorry!” Oikawa rushed over to him, eyes wide. “I didn´t meant to- I was just- I´m sorry.” He winced at the sight of blood smeared all over Iwaizumi´s palm. “This looks painful.”</p><p>He gently took Iwaizumi´s hand into his to inspect the wound. Luckily the cuts didn´t appear to be deep. Oikawa still cursed himself for being so careless. The last thing he´d ever want was for Iwaizumi to get hurt, least of all because of him. He brushed a finger over his palm as he held it. Iwaizumi had to supress a shiver, glad that Oikawa´s attention was focused on his hand and not his face.</p><p>“It´s not that bad, hurts only a little”, he said. In truth, Oikawa´s touch was making it hard to concentrate on anything but the sensation of his fingers on his skin. They were rough and calloused from the countless hours of sparring and target practice, yet still incredibly gentle as they tended to his wound. Iwaizumi bit his lip.</p><p>“We should bandage it up before it can get infected. I can send for someone-“</p><p>“It´s okay, I can take care of it when I´m back at the barracks”, Iwaizumi quickly said. The Prince gave him a stern look.</p><p>“You´ll get dirt in your wound. Here”, he fished a handkerchief out of his pocket, “take this.”</p><p>He wrapped it around Iwaizumi´s hand and secured it. Spots of red instantly bloomed all on the white fabric. Iwaizumi carefully wiggled his fingers, wincing as the cuts stung with the movement.</p><p>“I know how mean injuries on the hands can be, so make sure to be extra careful”, Oikawa told him, brushing his thumb over his now bandaged hand again. He looked at Iwaizumi, true concern and regret shining in his eyes. “I´m really sorry for this. I didn´t think about how these are real, sharp arrows.”</p><p>“You´ve done worse”, Iwaizumi shrugged. Oikawa´s face twisted into a miserable expression.</p><p>“Thanks, that makes me feel so much better.”</p><p>“Hey, I told you it´s okay, so quit worrying.” It was Iwaizumi´s turn now to glare at Oikawa. “If you don´t stop fussing I´ll give you an actual reason to worry.”</p><p>“Brutal as ever, Iwa-chan”, Oikawa said, but he was smiling again.</p><p>“Oh, there you are.”</p><p>The duo spun around. Mattsun was walking towards them, his eyes flitting to their joined hands and Iwaizumi quickly withdrew his. He could see his friend raise his eyebrows ever so slightly, but thankfully he didn´t comment on it.</p><p>“Iwaizumi, we´re to meet with the captain in ten minutes. So, you better get your ass to the court yard or you´ll be on stable duty for a week”, he told him and Iwaizumi´s eyes widened.</p><p>“I´m coming!” He turned to Oikawa, giving him a short smile. “You´ll have to finish your practice without me as target.”</p><p>“Have fun with your boring meeting”, Oikawa said. “And take care of your hand.”</p><p>“What did you do?” Mattsun eyed Iwaizumi´s sloppily bandaged hand and he pointed at the Prince.</p><p>“Dumbass tried to kill me but failed.”</p><p>Oikawa looked affronted. “Iwa-chan! Mattsun, I hope you know that if I ever tried to kill one of you I would not miss.”</p><p>“Oh, leave me out of your lover´s spat. I´m just an innocent onlooker”, Mattsun said, grinning when both his friends adverted their eyes. “Come on, Iwaizumi, I don´t wanna be late just because I tried to spare your ass the hassle.”</p><p>He put his hands in his pockets and started walking back towards the castle without confirming if Iwaizumi was following.</p><p>“He could have at least said good bye to me”, Oikawa grumbled, but his eyes were light when he looked at Iwaizumi. “Go, Iwa-chan, I don´t want you to get into any more trouble because of me.”</p><p>Iwaizumi gave him an apologetic look. “I could come with you again next week?”</p><p>“I don´t think that will work, my father will be back by then. And there will be an important lord visiting with his family soon, so I fear our next meeting will have to wait”, Oikawa said begrudgingly. “But don´t worry, you´ll see my beautiful face again soon enough.”</p><p>“Can´t wait”, Iwaizumi sneered. Still, he waved back when Oikawa raised his hand as good bye before he turned and started running towards the guard´s quarters.</p><p>The Prince looked after him with a sigh. Why did what little time they had together always have to be cut short? All he wanted was to be able to see Iwaizumi´s face more than once a week. Why was that too much to ask?</p><p>Shaking his head Oikawa grabbed his bow again, but his eyes snagged on the arrow still lying on the ground. He picked it up, inspecting the tiny flecks of blood on the tip. How much damage a small arrow could do when it hit the wrong target.</p><p>For some reason Oikawa didn´t feel like finishing his target practice anymore. Things just weren´t as fun when Iwaizumi wasn´t around. He put the arrow back in his quiver and went to retrieve the rest. If only he could shoot all of his problems to be rid of them. Though he supposed that firing arrows at the King would not really help his cause. Even if the thought was tempting at times.</p><p>He plucked his last arrow out of the bulls-eye, reminder of all that he had accomplished so far, against all odds. Oikawa smiled to himself. He would find a way to see Iwaizumi, even with his father and the guests that were to arrive standing in his way. People telling him that he couldn´t had only ever made him want things more, after all.</p><p> </p><p>**********</p><p> </p><p>A week later the Saiyuki family arrived, bringing with them an entourage of several carriages and dozens of servants. Oikawa had meet Lord Saiyuki Genjiro once before and found that despite the man´s backward views he had not been too unpleasant. He still dreaded their arrival. Because with them came a new suitor for the Prince, the Saiyuki´s eldest son, Yamato.</p><p>Oikawa hated him the second he laid eyes on him.</p><p>The very moment the young man stepped out of his carriage Oikawa knew that he was going to despise every second of his stay. He reeked of alpha arrogance. The way Yamato approached the royal family to greet them, strutting over the courtyard as if he owned the place, told Oikawa enough about the man´s attitude. Not to mention that he was taller than the Prince, towering over almost everyone around him. Oikawa had to force his expression to stay calm and pleasant while Yamato´s eyes roamed over his body, seizing him up. Still, it took every ounce of his willpower not to slap the satisfied smirk off his face as he apparently deemed Oikawa pretty enough for his taste.</p><p>He suffered through the usual introduction and grovelling from the visiting nobles with a frozen smile on his face. He blew out a deep breath of relief as soon as the Saiyuki´s retreated to make themselves at home in their designated rooms.</p><p>“Genjiro-san´s son really has grown into a handsome young man”, he heard his mother say behind him. He ignored her. He already knew where this was going.</p><p>“And he´s also a great fighter. I heard his archery skills are quite good, too.”</p><p>At least she was making an effort to include his own interests in her attempt to make the match palatable to him. Even if it was a useless attempt.</p><p>“You could show him around the training grounds later, it might make for a nice conversation topic if-“</p><p>Tooru turned around. “No disrespect, mother, but I will not tell Yamato I´m an archer only for him to ridicule me.”</p><p>“Why would he?”</p><p>How could she sound so surprised? As if she didn´t know exactly how people sneered at him whenever they saw him with his bow. Oikawa found it hard to keep the sarcastic undertone out of his voice as he answered her question.</p><p>“He does not strike me as a person who would appreciate a spouse that has combative knowledge.”</p><p>“And this is why you will keep quiet about your inappropriate little exploits”, a new voice interrupted. The King was walking over to them, his stern eyes on Oikawa. “You will not stray from topics expected from you and you will be nothing but pleasant with Saiyuki´s son. His family has great influence and more land than most noble houses of Seijoh and you will not make an embarrassment of ours in front of them. So, if I hear one word about you acting out of place again I will not let it slide. Not this time.”</p><p>There was no room for arguments. His father´s expression said it all. As much as Oikawa wanted to push Yamato off a balcony at the first opportunity he knew that if he messed this up the King would either instantly marry him off to Yamato or send him into a convent. He wasn´t sure which one was worse.</p><p>So, he gave a tight nod, grounding out an, “As you wish, father”, and excused himself under the pretence of wanting to get ready for tonight´s dinner party.</p><p>Oikawa wished he could just disappear to the guard´s quarters, but he was sure that with all those important visitors around his parents would have extra eyes watching him and he couldn´t risk getting caught. Instead he made true of his words and returned to his room. He took his time, relishing the brief moment of not having to pretend to be something he was not. For his parent´s sake – and for his own freedom – he would play his role tonight. He would try his best to be nice to Yamato, but there was nowhere in hell he would even consider marrying him. No matter what his father threatened him with.</p><p>He could still make an effort to make it look like he was interested, though. He picked out one of his favourite robes, the bright turquoise making his eyes shine and the golden accents giving him a regal air. Yahaba´s chatter fell on deaf ears as he helped the Prince get ready and before he knew it Oikawa was sitting at the long table laden with the best the kitchens could offer.</p><p>Oikawa only half listened to the conversations around him. Usually he was eager to join the discussions about new trade routes, trouble on the borders, the possibility of a new tax. Yet his father had forbidden him from sharing his mind about anything beyond mindless gossip, so he rather kept quiet entirely.</p><p>The Saiyuki family was seated with them at the top of the table, the close position to the King considered an honour. Oikawa would have liked them much more on the other end of the room. He could constantly feel Yamato´s eyes on him. The young noble was watching him with the same arrogant smirk he had worn before and it irritated Oikawa immensely. He felt like an animal getting assessed by a possible buyer. As if he was nothing but a piece of meat.</p><p>“Oh yes, Tooru is very skilled on horseback. If you are interested in hunting on the grounds he might accompany you.”</p><p>Oikawa turned his head towards his parents and Lord Saiyuki at the mentioning of his name. The old man´s eyes fell on him, and unfortunately so did his son´s.</p><p>“All due respect, but what am I supposed to do with an omega on a hunt?”, Yamato drawled, side-eyeing the Prince. “Although I suppose that such a pretty face would probably attract some animals for us.”</p><p>Oikawa was careful to keep his expression neutral, even if beneath the table his hands were clenched into fists so tight it hurt. How dare this condescending douchebag? He hadn´t been allowed on many hunts, yet he had constantly surprised even the experienced hunters with his excellent aim. And Yamato was reducing him to nothing but a pretty face. As if he wasn´t most likely a better hunter than this pretentious ass. As if he couldn´t wipe the floor with his ugly mug.</p><p>At least his mother had the decency to look mildly affronted by Yamato´s words. But just like her son she was forced to hide her dismay behind a tight-lipped smile as all the men around them broke out laughing.</p><p>Yamato went on with a satisfied grin. “But at least I am glad that the rumours about the Prince´s beauty are not just empty words. Not just because it´ll be useful for hunting.” More laughter erupted around him and Yamato clearly reveled in it. “I´ve always wanted to… court someone with a face like his.”</p><p>Oikawa knew the words he had actually meant to say were a lot less respectful. He shook with disgust. How self-assured Yamato was. As if there was no way the Prince would not belong to him soon. The wink Yamato threw his way made him want to throw something back. Preferably a chair.</p><p>“Nevertheless, even if we don´t have to bring His Highness along, I would be happy to take up on your offer to hunt on Your Majesty´s grounds. I would-“</p><p>As soon as the focus of the conversation wasn´t on him any longer Oikawa dropped the last remains of his smile. He picked up the goblet of wine in front of him, taking a long sip. This dinner was testing his restraint more than he had anticipated. He was glad that Yamato´s attention was so quickly diverted. He didn´t know how much longer he would have been able to keep up the pleasant façade without snapping.</p><p>He spent the rest of the evening trying his best to drown out the sneering voices around him while always remaining smiling. When the tables were cleared most guest still mingled, flocking together in small groups to continue their conversations. Oikawa thought it was a good time to make his disappearance.</p><p>He weaved through the crow with practiced ease, but somebody stepped into his path, blocking his escape. His smile almost died on his lips at the sight of Yamato right in front of him.</p><p>“Your Highness”, he greeted Oikawa, dipping his head ever so slightly. The title and a bow were supposed to show respect, yet the Prince knew that Yamato had absolutely none for him.</p><p>“Saiyuki-san”, he said as politely as possible. “If you don´t mind, I was actually on my way to retire for tonight.”</p><p>“Oh, but it´s such a shame we didn´t even have the chance to properly talk to each other at dinner.”</p><p><em>As if you care about anything I have to say, </em>Oikawa thought bitterly.</p><p>“I am sure we will still have plenty of opportunities over the next few days. As for tonight I would like to return to my chambers now.”</p><p>He tried to push past the alpha, but Yamato moved into his way again.</p><p>“I am sure you can spare a few minutes for me. I´ll make it worth your while, I promise.”</p><p>His suggestive smirk made Oikawa want to puke. Yet if he didn´t want to cause a scene he had no other choice but to stay. Yamato seemed to be very aware that he was putting the Prince on a spot and he was taking full advantage of it.</p><p>“I mean, can you deny a man the chance to look at such a beauty for a little longer?”</p><p>Did he really think the was being anything but sleazy? If this man thought that this was a compliment, he was sorely mistaken.</p><p>“You already commented on my appearance during dinner well enough I think, but thank you for the compliment anyway”, Oikawa said, hating how he had to look up to meet Yamato´s gaze. With his unusual height the Prince was used to being able to look even alphas straight into the eye. Yet even with his back as straight as physically possible Yamato was still towering over him.</p><p>“You are quite tall for an omega”, he remarked, as if Oikawa had somehow missed that. “I don´t think I know any that I don´t have to look down at.”</p><p>“It´s a natural gift.”</p><p>“You see it as a gift?”, Yamato laughed, raising his eyebrows. “Ah well, the more there is of you the better.”</p><p>Oikawa turned his head away as if to hide a blush when he actually just didn´t want the other man to see him roll his eyes.</p><p>“I have heard that you´ve had a number of suitors already, yet you´re still game.”</p><p>Yes, because Oikawa was nothing but a sweet price to be won by the most persistent chaser.</p><p>“Well, none of them turned out to be suitable.”</p><p>“So, you´re picky.”</p><p>
  <em>No, they were just all horrible.</em>
</p><p>“If I am going to be married to them for the rest of my life I would prefer it to be a worthy match. I am a Prince after all.”</p><p>“Indeed, you are.” Oikawa didn´t like the glint in Yamato´s eyes. So, he was not only interested in him because he was good looking. He was also royalty. “And like I already told you, I will make it worth your while. Our family estate might not quite compare to the palace, but I assure you the bedrooms are just as nice.”</p><p>“Because that´s where I´ll be spending most my time?”, Oikawa asked, not quite able to keep the sarcasm from his voice. Not that Yamato was paying any attention to it. He was busy getting closer to him, his voice low and what he probably thought was seductive.</p><p>“Exactly. But in case you have doubts, I would gladly accompany you to yours to make a personal comparison.”</p><p>He brushed his fingers over Oikawa´s sleeve, letting his hand rest on his forearm. Oikawa was taken aback by his boldness. He´d had suitors who had been straightforward, but none had dared to touch him so casually. He looked down at Yamato´s hand still on his arm, then at his smirking face. Oikawa smiled back, although it was more a baring of teeth.</p><p>“Well, I will have to take your word on it then, as I won´t ever be able to make that comparison myself. But I wish you a pleasant evening whatsoever.”</p><p>With that he shoved his prying hands off him and slid past the stunned man. Oikawa let the crowd swallow him as he made a big circle around the room, opting for the longer bay back to his chamber just to make sure Yamato didn´t follow him.</p><p>When he was finally back in his room Yahaba was already waiting for him.</p><p>“How was your evening?”, he asked as he helped Oikawa out of the many layers of fabric draped over his body.</p><p>“I just spent four hours listening to overly self-confident men making demeaning comments about me. So, the usual, I guess”, Oikawa sighed, letting himself drop into a chair.</p><p>“And your new suitor?”</p><p>“He´s the greatest asshole of them all. Take all their combined arrogance and entitlement and stuff it into a brainless hulk of muscles and you´ve got my new pursuer.” All dramatic flair vanished as Oikawa looked up at Yahaba with blazing eyes. “I promised my father to be on my best behaviour, but I swear to everything, Shigeru, if he keeps patronizing me like that I guarantee for nothing. Next time he touches me without permission it will be the last time he touches anything.”</p><p>Yahaba´s eyes widened. “He put his hands on you?”</p><p>“Relax, he only placed his hand on my arm. He´s not <em>that</em> dumb. But there is no way I will marry that ass. Not in a thousand years.”</p><p>“You´ve had a talent for repelling all your suitors in the past, so I think you´ll manage with this one, too”, Yahaba said with a slight smile. It made Oikawa feel better almost instantly and he smiled back.</p><p>“You´re right. It´s only one week. I´ll survive it somehow.”</p><p> </p><p>**********</p><p> </p><p>“There is no way I´ll survive an entire week with this asshole!”</p><p>Iwaizumi looked over to the Prince. He was sitting on the low wall, long legs dangling as he watched his friend do his workout in the yard. It was the first time Oikawa had managed to sneak away to see him since their visitors arrived and it was obvious that he had been desperate to get a moment away from them. The second they had been alone Oikawa had started ranting about that Yamato guy who sounded like he was the devil himself. At least according to Oikawa.</p><p>Not that this was something new. Whenever there was some noble son that his parents were pushing on him the Prince came to Iwaizumi to complain about how awful the new suitor was. And as much as Iwaizumi pretended to be annoyed by it, he couldn´t help the smug satisfaction he felt knowing that Oikawa preferred his company over any of them.</p><p>“He tries to get me at any given chance. I constantly have to fear seeing his ugly head pop up behind the next corner. He could be waiting right there for all I know.”</p><p>He pointed at the corner of the guards´ quarters with the most serious expression ever. Iwaizumi laughed.</p><p>“He doesn´t sound like he would come to hang out with us peasants, so I think you´re safe.”</p><p>“As long as I´m with you I´m always safe.”</p><p>Iwaizumi opened his mouth, then closed it again and decided to concentrate on his push ups.</p><p>“Seriously Iwa-chan, this man cannot take a hint. I´ve made it more than clear that I do not want him at least a dozen times now and still he keeps chasing after me, like I will suddenly change my mind if he´s just persistent enough”, Oikawa went on, his annoyance bleeding into every word. “I can only be so passive aggressive, but I honestly think that if I don´t take away the passive and focus on the aggressive he will end up following me all the way into my room.”</p><p>The image had something hot and ugly surging up in Iwaizumi´s chest. It made him want to rip Yamato to shreds, nobility or not. Oikawa shouldn´t even have to put up with him in the first place. He deserved something better than this. Someone who didn´t just wanted him for his title or because he was good looking, but because he was actually an amazing person, and anyone would be lucky to call him theirs.</p><p>Iwaizumi was glad he wasn´t using a punching bag right now or else he would have feared breaking it. Instead he finished up his series, focusing all the angry energy into his muscles. Oikawa was already waiting with a towel at the ready when joined him at his spot on the wall.</p><p>“Thanks”, he said, giving his friend an appreciating smile.</p><p>“See, you´re nice, at least sometimes. And you listen to me. Why can´t there be more alphas like you, Iwa-chan?”</p><p>“I´m one of a kind” he shrugged, but inwardly he smiled at Oikawa´s words.</p><p>“Sadly”, Oikawa sighed. He shifted closer, leaning into Iwaizumi´s side. “Life would be so much easier if I could just marry Iwa-chan.”</p><p>Iwaizumi looked away, swallowing hard. He knew Oikawa was joking, but that didn´t mean that there wasn´t some truth behind his words. And they couldn´t afford thinking like this.</p><p>“One day there will be a suitor that fits your refined taste”, he said, trying to keep his voice light, even if the very thought of Oikawa in the arms of some faceless noble hurt in ways he couldn´t even describe.</p><p>“And what if not?” Oikawa´s chocolate eyes were filling with rare desperation. The sight tugged at Iwaizumi´s heart strings. “If there is no noble man that I can bear being tied to for my entire life my father will still marry me off to some asshole who thinks of me as nothing but a vessel to carry their children. I´ve heard him talk to my mother. He´s done with being lenient on me and if I don´t find someone soon he will find someone for me. Without me getting any say in it.”</p><p>There was nothing Iwaizumi could tell him to make it better. This was the harsh reality they were living in, where even a Prince didn´t have the power to decide his own fate. Instead he just put his arm around Oikawa´s shoulder and the Prince didn´t hesitate to lean further into his touch.</p><p>“You smell sweaty”, Oikawa murmured against his shoulder.</p><p>“I promise I´ll shower before the ball tomorrow.”</p><p>“Oh right, you´ll be there, too.” Oikawa´s face instantly lit up. As an official member of the guard Iwaizumi was going to be stationed in the ballroom to make sure the evening went smoothly. “If I have nowhere to run from Yamato I´ll just hide behind your back.”</p><p>“I´m pretty sure he´d still see your hair sticking out.”</p><p>“I´ll just have to make myself as small as Iwa-chan”, Oikawa said with a smile. “You have such broad shoulders I´ll have no problem making myself invisible behind you.”</p><p>Oikawa´s fingers ghosted over Iwaizumi´s neck and he supressed a shiver.</p><p>“If this guy is really as insufferable as you make him out to be I´ll gladly help smuggle you out.”</p><p>“I knew I could count on you, Iwa-chan! You´re perfect, thank you!”</p><p>Oikawa smiled at him and then on a whim he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Iwaizumi´s cheek. Before Iwaizumi had even time to process what was happening the Prince had drawn back again, leaping off the wall.</p><p>“I´ll see you tomorrow evening”, he called over his shoulder and vanished around the corner. Iwaizumi stared after him, not quite able to believe the last ten seconds had been real. It was like his brain had spontaneously decided to cease functioning. He was certain that his face was burning and now he was glad that Oikawa had so quickly made his escape.</p><p>He shook his head. He needed to get back to the others. They would become suspicious if he stayed here any longer. Claiming that he preferred to work out alone only bought him so much alone time with the prince and he didn´t want his friends to start asking questions. It might paint the wrong picture.</p><p>His hand went up to his cheek almost on its own, touching the spot where Oikawa´s lips had been hot against his skin. This had been a first. He´d taken Iwaizumi completely by surprise. Not to mention that it was wholly inappropriate. Stupid prince, what was he thinking?</p><p>Yet he could not entirely fight off the smile stealing its way onto his lips as he made his way back to his quarters.</p><p>
  <em>I´ll see you tomorrow night.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>**********</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa hurried down the corridor, trying to outrun his own thoughts. There were far too many things going wild in his head right now. Had he really just kissed Iwaizumi on the cheek? God, what had he been thinking? He was stupid, stupid, stupid!</p><p> He needed to put some space between himself and Iwaizumi. Quickly. If not, he feared he would combust from both embarrassment and the suffocating longing to do it again.</p><p>He hadn´t planned to do it. It was almost as if another soul had possessed him, one that didn´t care about rules and restrictions and propriety. Or the inevitable heartbreak heading down that path would ultimately bring. And still Oikawa couldn´t say that he regretted doing it. The look on Hajime´s face alone had been worth any trouble he might get in for this.</p><p>Smiling to himself he rounded the corner to the grand staircase leading to the royal quarters. Yet when his eyes fell on the person standing at its landing all mirth fell away in an instant. Yamato was leaning against the railing, features twisting into that obnoxious smirk of his when he spotted the Prince. It looked like he had been waiting for him.</p><p>Oikawa contemplated simply turning around and walking into the other direction, but now that he had caught Yamato´s attention there was no way he would just let him go. So, he drew his shoulders back and schooled his expression into careful passiveness as the man strode down the stairs, stopping far too close to Oikawa for his liking.</p><p>“Your Highness. I was hoping to run into you again.”</p><p>Oikawa had no doubt that Yamato selected his place deliberately to make sure he would have no choice but talk to him. Still, he didn´t let his annoyance show.</p><p>“And why is that?”</p><p>“What is wrong with wanting to spend more time with my future wife?”, Yamato asked, flashing him a grin. Oikawa reminded himself to breathe calmly.</p><p>“I would prefer for you not to refer to me that way, as I have not agreed on a marriage nor am I planning to.”</p><p>“There is no reason for you to play hard to get”, Yamato said, still grinning, yet Oikawa could glean some of his irritation at the constant rejection slipping through the smug mask. “We both know that you don´t really have any say in this.”</p><p>“Oh, is that so?”</p><p>“The King knows that I´m a formidable match. You know it, too. Soon I´ll have you on my arm. And in my bed.” His smirk was nothing but predatory. Oikawa had to suppress an involuntary shudder and drew himself up even taller. He was a Prince and he would not cower at anyone. Certainly not this bastard.</p><p>“We will see about that”, Oikawa said, satisfaction filling his chest as Yamato scowled at his dismissive answer. Apparently, he was coming to the conclusion that this strategy was not getting him very far. So instead, he put on what had to be his most pleasant smile.</p><p>“You know, your stubbornness makes you even more attractive. Why don´t you give me the chance to prove to you that I can make your dull life far more enjoyable?”</p><p>“I already considered my life quite enjoyable before you made an appearance in it.”</p><p>Yamato snorted. “But you must be positively miserable without an alpha in your life to give you purpose. What better could someone offer you?”</p><p>
  <em>You mean apart from the freedom to make my own decision and live my life how I see fit without an insufferable ass like you pushing me around?</em>
</p><p>“I assure you there is nothing you could offer me”, Oikawa said with finality. “Now please excuse me, but I am expected to meet mother for tea and she will not be pleased to hear that I was delayed by you.”</p><p>To Oikawa´s delight Yamato reluctantly stepped back under the weight of his glare and the implicit threat he had just made. Even if it had been a straight up lie. Yet if it allowed him to get away from this man he was ready to say about anything. He rushed past Yamato and up the stairs as fast as possible without actually running.</p><p>“I am looking forward to seeing you tomorrow night.”</p><p>Oikawa turned to see Yamato smirk at him from where he was still standing at the bottom of the stairs. Again, he had to suppress a shiver. Without another word he ascended the last few stairs, but he could still feel Yamato´s gaze track him all the way to the top.</p><p>As soon as he was out of sight he picked up his pace again, trying to get as far away from his awful suitor as possible. He hated himself for running like that, but he couldn´t stand being in Yamato´s immediate vicinity a second longer. There was something about him that made Oikawa more than uncomfortable. This man would ruin his life if he ever got his hands on him.</p><p>Coming to a full stop Oikawa made a decision. As much as he loathed to admit it, Yamato was right about one thing. If his father decided that he was the best option, there was preciously little the Prince could do against it. A possibility he had to prevent at all cost.</p><p>Oikawa exhaled slowly. He wasn´t keen on doing this, but if it kept him from Yamato´s hungry grasp it was the lesser evil. So, he turned again, searching for the next servant available.</p><p>“Tell His Majesty that I wish to speak to him as soon as possible.”</p><p> </p><p>***********</p><p> </p><p>Even as a child Oikawa had hated his father´s private study. All the furniture was made of heavy dark wood, threatening creatures carved into them that made him feel like he was being watched by more than one pair of eyes. The looming bookcases and lack of light due to the thick curtains had never lost their intimidating effect even as he grew older. But the worst of it were not the inanimate objects in the room. It was their owner that Oikawa dreaded every time he came here.</p><p>Getting summoned to his father´s private study had never meant anything good. It was filled with memories of angry voices and disapproving glares and usually the promise of punishment. And even though this time Oikawa had come here on his own accord he couldn´t help the unease creeping up his neck when the King settled his eyes on him. Suddenly he was nine years old again, waiting to be scolded for sneaking out to play with the stable boys. If only this was about something so trivial.</p><p>“I refuse to be courted by Yamato Saiyuki.”</p><p>Oikawa stood tall as his father watched him with his usual disapproving expression, hands folded over some document he had been reviewing.</p><p>“I do not understand why you insist on being difficult. The Saiyuki family is one of the most honourable in the entire country.”</p><p>Oikawa suppressed the urge to rolling his eyes, his lips pressed into a thin line. It was not like he had anticipated his father to react positively to his outright denial, but with their history of arguments he had expected him to see why the Prince had a problem with his new suitor.</p><p>“His behaviour in my presence has been beyond inappropriate and insulting to me. I will not stand being married to such a man.”</p><p>“To my knowledge he has done nothing to breach the appropriate boundaries. Yamato Saiyuki is a formidable warrior and heir to a considerate fortune and amount of land. A marriage to his house would be beneficial for both sides.”</p><p>
  <em>Beneficial to anyone but me.</em>
</p><p>“Forgive me for speaking freely, father, but he is absolutely insufferable. He does not possess an ounce of respect for me save for my title. I am nothing but a trophy in his eyes, a lovely trinket to show around and then lock away.”</p><p>There was no trace of understanding or sympathy for Oikawa´s irritation on the King´s face. It remained stony as ever as he spoke.</p><p>“Your place as spouse will always be a step behind your husband. You´re there to be seen and bring honour to him, to bear his children and secure the family a healthy heir. Nothing more.”</p><p>Oikawa almost laughed. “I have no illusions about what role I am to play. Yet I refuse be tied to someone who I know will treat me more than poorly if I were to marry them. I will not spend the rest of my life suffering for some alliance our family does not even need.”</p><p>“You cannot keep refusing every single suitor found for you”, his father scolded, and Oikawa could tell by his deepening frown that his patience was wearing thin. “Your carefree life will have an end, soon.”</p><p>“This is not about me wishing to play around a little longer! Is it too much for me to ask to be married to someone that has some basic respect for me and will not make my life a living hell?”</p><p>Oikawa tried and failed to keep the frustration from his voice. He didn´t want to show any weakness in front of his father, to give him one more reason to keep him in his gilded cage. It was all in vain anyway when his father shook his head and gave him a stern glare.</p><p>“It is time for you to overcome your childish ideas and accept that your duty is to serve our family and the kingdom and that means marrying whoever will improve its power the most. And Yamato Saiyuki is a formidable candidate.”</p><p>Oikawa wanted to curse him and his damned views on how he was to live his life. Instead he drew his shoulders back and for once glared back at his father.</p><p>“I know how I can serve our country the best and it certainly isn´t as Saiyuki´s spouse. And I would rather throw myself off the highest tower before I marry him. There is no threat you could make to change my mind.”</p><p>“We will see about this”, was the King´s only answer. “No leave, before I lose my patience with you and your insolence.”</p><p>He didn´t need to tell Oikawa twice. The Prince turned on his heel and strode out of the room. When the heavy wooden doors closed behind him he accelerated his steps until he was running again, paying no heed to the guard´s stares. He could scream at his father´s indifference and complete lack of understanding. How could he bear to see his own son so miserable and do nothing but add to his misery?</p><p>He wasn´t really surprised when his feet carried him to the gardens. It was his favourite place to seek out whenever something troubled him, apart from the guard´s quarters, of course. It reminded him of the meadow he and Hajime used to play in. And there was no one Oikawa longed to see more right now. The mere presence of his best friend was like an antidote to any of his ailments. Speaking to him always helped clear his mind and take the pressure off his chest. Hajime would remind him of the good things in his life and tease him until he forgot all about his father´s horrible ignorance. The urge to just run to the training grounds and find Iwaizumi, consequences be damned, was almost overwhelming.</p><p>And still Oikawa would have to wait until tomorrow night before he could see him again. Even if he´d only be able to watch him from afar the knowledge that Iwaizumi would be there was a comfort. Especially since he knew that Yamato would use the festivities to make another move on him.</p><p>The Prince sat down on a bench facing a large bed of roses, taking a deep breath. He could do this. He could make it through tomorrow night. And the next. And the entire week. And then the Saiyuki family would be gone again, taking Yamato with them. He would never have to see him again. He could face his father´s wrath and whatever punishment he´d likely receive for driving away another promising suitor. He had before.</p><p>Oikawa´s eyes filled with determination as they focused on the flowers in front to him. In a way he was like them. People loved roses for they were beautiful, but they tended to forget they had thorns, too. Just because something looked fragile didn´t mean that it was easy to break. Or that it could not draw blood.</p><p>New conviction filled the Prince. If Yamato was so keen on chasing him, he´d like to see what he did when Oikawa was actually coming towards him. He´d use the ball to once and for all make it clear that there was absolutely no way Oikawa would ever agree to a marriage.</p><p>A wholly unprincely grin spread over Oikawa´s face as he stood and made his way back over the gravel paths. Yamato had picked the wrong kind of prey. Because this one had teeth. And no hesitation to bite.</p><p>The thought fueled his steps as he made his way back to his quarters. He was a Prince of Seijoh. And there was nothing that could break him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Turning Tides</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It is the festive season, so let me bless y´all with an early Christmas gift. Have yourself some lovely angst.</p><p>Just a little warning, this chapter is the reason why I included the Noncon tag, it´s nothing too bad or too graphic, but I still wanted to put this here just in case and bc any sort of sexual assault is terrible and utterly unacceptable.</p><p>Anyways, have fun with this</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a beautiful evening. The grand ballroom was filled with music and the chatter of dozens of nobles celebrating together. The chandeliers hanging from the ceiling bathed the room in warm light and the smell of countless delicious foods was wafting through the air. Everyone was dancing and laughing and enjoying the evening. With one exception.</p><p>Oikawa usually loved the festivities held in the castle. Despite his standing he was a people person and mingling together with all the different guest from all over the kingdom was a delight. Not to mention that with his parent´s attention focused elsewhere he had plenty of opportunity to do whatever he pleased for once without any restrictions. It was great fun. Usually.</p><p>This time however he couldn´t wait for the night to be over. His father had put him under extra careful watch to make sure he was on his best behaviour around his precious guests, especially after their little conversation yesterday. And the knowledge that Yamato was lurking somewhere in the crowd, just waiting to strike like a hawk watching its prey, did not help.</p><p>The Prince looked over the crowd from his seat atop a small elevation reserved for the royal family, eyes almost automatically drifting to the row of windows on the other end of the room. A guard was stationed at each one. His eyes caught on the glint of spiky black hair and a small smile stole itself onto his lips. At least Iwaizumi was here, too. His presence was like a safe haven amidst a raging sea.</p><p>“Why don´t you go down there, my dear?”, his mother beside him asked. “You have not spoken or danced with anyone the entire evening. It is rude to leave everyone waiting.”</p><p>Oikawa shot her a long-suffering look. Leaving his safe space here meant exposing himself to Yamato´s horrible attempts to make a dirty pass on him. He had told himself that he would face him down, yet now that he actually had the chance to make true of his promise he didn´t feel up to the task. The mere thought was daunting.</p><p>Oikawa Akemi seemed to read his mind, because she leaned in, speaking only for him to hear.</p><p>“I know you want to keep your distance from Saiyuki, but you cannot hide up here all night. Just give him a few minutes and then you can enjoy the evening.”</p><p>Unlike his father, his mother had almost instantly picked up on his dislike for his new suitor. The Prince had never been particularly happy with any of the men the King had pushed at him, but the Saiyuki boy was the first he had shown this much distaste for.</p><p>Oikawa sighed. “Alright mother, I will delight all the lords and ladies with my presence in a few. Just give me a moment to mentally prepare myself for this dreadful encounter.”</p><p>“I will talk to your father tomorrow, maybe I can convince him that this is not such a good match for you after all. You just have to endure it for one more evening.” Akemi gave her son a sympathetic smile. Oikawa appreciated her attempts to help him, even if he wasn´t sure if it would change anything. He smiled back nonetheless.</p><p>“Thank you, mother.” He stood, smoothing out any wrinkles from his gown. “Alright, time to entertain the mob.”</p><p>He put on his most charming smile and plunged himself into the crowd. There were quite a few familiar faces and soon he was swept up in conversation. At first, he was tense, vigilant against Yamato´s looming shadow appearing in his field of vision at any time. Yet as the evening dragged on and his obnoxious suitor was yet to be found he started to relax, sipping wine from a glass he had grabbed at some point and laughing along with everyone else.</p><p>From time to time his gaze drifted to Iwaizumi and he flashed his friend a smile over the heads of all the other guests. To anyone else it would have seemed as if Iwaizumi didn´t even notice, but Oikawa saw precisely how the corner of his mouth would tick up just a little each time, usually accompanied by a subtle shake of his head. It had Oikawa grinning into his cup as he listened to another knight recounting his tales of glory.</p><p>Oikawa liked the lesser nobles a lot better than the member of the higher houses. They usually were a lot less pretentious and arrogant and actually quite pleasant to talk to. Another upside was that many of the less important lords hailed from the south or east, like Iwaizumi, where the views on the traditional roles were a lot more lax than in the northern capital. They had no problems discussing politics or trade with him instead of sneering at his interest for the kingdom´s fairings. And since Oikawa showed honest concern for their personal problems and affairs too, offering his own piece of advice wherever he could, most of them had developed a somewhat grudging respect for the young Prince. It was a pity that they only made the long voyage to Aoba Johsai for big events like this. At least it meant that Oikawa wasn´t short on conversation partners tonight.</p><p>Before he knew it, the clocks struck midnight. The first guests were starting to retreat somewhere more private, but Oikawa was still quite comfortable sitting in an alcove tucked the side of the room. He was talking to another young lord from the southern border, the wine in his glass dulling the loud music swirling through the room pleasantly. Another glance over his shoulder confirmed that Iwaizumi was still standing where he had been all evening and he winked at him when his conversation partner was distracted for a moment. He could almost hear the other´s sigh, but Oikawa would have sworn that Iwaizumi winked back just as he turned his head to face the man in front of him again.</p><p>“No, I don´t think that this new method of watering the crops will also be effective this far south, the water would evaporate before it could reach the roots. It would waste more than it would help.”</p><p>The noble, Kuroo, nodded thoughtfully. He swirled the last remains of wine in his glass, downing it all in one sip.</p><p>“Speaking of liquids, it seems like my glass is empty again. Please excuse me for a second.” He stood, looking back at the Prince. “If you want to, I can get you another one, too.”</p><p>Oikawa looked down at his own empty goblet and flashed him a smile.</p><p>“That would be delightful, actually.”</p><p>“I will be right back, then.”</p><p>Oikawa watched him weave through the crowd towards the buffet, a small sigh escaping him. He leaned back into his chair and closed his eyes. Tonight had been more enjoyable than he had thought. Especially since he had met Kuroo. The man was even taller than him, but he shared the cunning smile and ambitious nature of the Prince. And so far, he had not said a single condescending thing, which Oikawa appreciated. He could see himself really getting along with him. It would be nice to have another ally. Maybe this evening was a success after all.</p><p>He opened his eyes again and found another figure looming over him. A figure with a smirk that made Oikawa want to throw things.</p><p>
  <em>You´ve got to be kidding me!</em>
</p><p>He straightened as Yamato slid into the seat across him. This time the Prince didn´t even bother to put up a smile.</p><p>“This seat is already occupied by someone.”</p><p>“Oh? But I don´t see anyone here with you.”</p><p>Oikawa gritted his teeth. He was sure that Yamato had been watching them, just waiting for the opportunity to get him alone.</p><p>“What do you want? And don´t say that you just enjoy my company. I know you don´t. So, why bother?”</p><p>“Now, now, it´s not quite true that I don´t like being close to you. I do enjoy a good hunt. And you´ve proven to be extraordinary prey.”</p><p>That disturbing glint was back in Yamato´s eyes when he spoke. Oikawa didn´t like it.</p><p>“You are not a hunter and I am not a mere animal. That implication is deeply insulting.”</p><p>Oikawa glared at him, making sure that his disdain was unmissable. Yamato´s lazy grin didn´t falter.</p><p>“My apologies, I didn´t mean to”, he said, not sounding sorry at all. “But it´s like I already said, your constant refusal makes you even more desirable. I can´t wait to make you mine.”</p><p>Oikawa wasn´t sure if it was the alcohol lowering his tolerance for bullshit or if he was simply fed up with this bastard´s over-confidence. Whatever it was had him forget any rules of polite conversation and for once he allowed all of his suppressed fury to pour out of him.</p><p>“Then you better get really patient really fast, because that is not happening. Ever. Do you hear me? Because it appears you have missed the message the last fifteen times. I. Will. Not. Marry. You. Under any circumstances. No matter how hard you try or what promises you make. I will never agree to a marriage to you. Period.”</p><p>“You don´t get to decide that, little omega”, Yamato said, all pleasantry vanishing from his face as well. “My father has a lot of influence. You need us. And you´re the price. Our fortune for the omega Prince all to myself.”</p><p>“If you think my father will just trade me off to such a horrible, arrogant douche like you, you are sorely mistaken. I spoke to him yesterday and I made my point very clear. And unlike you he got the message. We will see how little he <em>actually</em> values my opinion.”</p><p>A hint of hesitation crossed over Yamato´s eyes, making Oikawa smirk. He´d always been good at bluffing. His satisfaction didn´t last long, though. Yamato scoffed, drawing closer and the Prince automatically leaned back in his chair.</p><p>“I´m not giving up this easily, little omega”, he growled. “I´ll have you, no matter what. And when I do…”</p><p>“Do not threaten me or you will regret it!”, Oikawa hissed right back. “You´re forgetting who you are talking to. I am a Prince and I will not tolerate your disrespect any longer. If you do not leave me alone my father will learn of your insolence and you will be sorry for every single word you said tonight.”</p><p>With that Oikawa slammed his glass down, hard enough for little cracks to appear at the base and rose from his seat. He shot Yamato a withering glare before he marched away.</p><p>The crowd parted beneath his angry stare until he reached the opposite side of the room. Leaning against a pillar the Prince took a deep breath. He needed to calm down. His blood was still boiling from the conversation he´d just had and he didn´t want to accidentally lash out at anyone else.</p><p>This hadn´t been what he´d had in mind when planning to confront Yamato. This man was not simply arrogant or dense, he was deliberately ignoring all of Oikawa´s rejections for the thrill of it. The way Yamato had looked at him earlier had actually scared him. Oikawa didn´t want to know what he would do to him if he was indeed forced to marry him.</p><p>The evening was definitely ruined now, and Oikawa had no desire to stay in the same room as Yamato for another second. Or ever again. Tomorrow he´d make his case to his father again. If he heard that Yamato had basically threatened the Prince even he should see reason and call off any attempts to set them up. As for right now, all he wanted was to fall into his bed and forget that this had ever happened.</p><p>He had no problem slipping through the huge doors of the ballroom, the cool air in the corridor already making it easier to breathe. Oikawa gave a short nod to the guards stationed at the entry before making his way down the hall. He could still hear some of the music through he closed doors, the melody growing fainter with every step.</p><p>It was fascinating that despite the huge party taking place, only a few corridors down there was not a single person in sight anymore, the castle as dark and quiet as ever. Oikawa rounded the corner, marveling at the shadows the few torches cast on the walls when he picked up a sound behind him. Thinking it merely some more guests leaving the ball he continued on, but something made the hairs on his neck stand on edge.</p><p>Oikawa stopped. He could now clearly make out steps behind him, one set exactly, and headed in his direction. He resisted the urge to start running, telling himself that he was being stupid. It didn´t help the suspense building up in his chest, though.</p><p>The sounds drew nearer. Taking a deep breath Oikawa whirled around, half expecting to find some lost soul wandering around in search of the guest quarters. Any words died on his tongue as he was instead faced with Yamato making his way towards him. Anger rose up Oikawa´s throat. The audacity of this bastard! How dare he ignore all of his warnings and still follow him after everything he had said? </p><p>However, as Yamato stalked closer with slow, measured steps the irritation slowly gave way to unease. What was Yamato doing here? He wouldn´t have followed Oikawa without ulterior motives. And none of the possibilities coming to his mind were good.</p><p>The other man was now almost within reach and Oikawa instinctively backed away.</p><p>“I told you to leave me alone! What are you doing here?”, he demanded to know.</p><p>“Chasing my prey”, Yamato said. The smirk he wore was the same as always, yet suddenly it looked more threatening than anything.</p><p>“Stay away from me!” Oikawa took another step back, fighting to keep his voice steady. “This is going too far. I demand you to go and leave me alone!”</p><p>Yamato laughed. “You don´t get to order me around, little omega. Not you. The only one who will be setting any rules tonight will be me.”</p><p>He stalked closer, forcing the Prince to retreat further and further. Oikawa´s back hit the wall, the stony cold seeping through his robes. He watched Yamato as he advanced, and he was reminded of a hungry wolf stalking whatever unfortunate creature he was about to devour next. He swallowed past the lump in his throat.</p><p>“I warn you, my father will have your head if you as much as touch me!”, Oikawa threatened, trying to make himself as tall as possible. Yet Yamato only laughed as he stopped his prowl directly in front of him. He leaned in, his massive form towering over Oikawa.</p><p>“Now, don´t be so uptight. I just want to have a little fun, nobody else´s business.” He gripped Oikawa´s chin in one hand, forcing him to look up to him. “I´ve been waiting for this since the moment I saw you. Do not spoil this for me.”</p><p>Oikawa tried to wrestle out of his hold, but Yamato´s grip was vice-like. Using all the strength he could muster Oikawa drove his elbow into his assailant´s gut, temporarily dislodging Yamato´s hand as he grunted in pain. Oikawa took advantage of his momentary distraction and tried to push past him. Yamato however got hold of him again before he could get out of reach and before Oikawa could think of any other way out he had both of his arms pinned above his head by one of Yamato´s huge hands. He struggled and cursed, pushing against his overwhelming strength.</p><p>“You can wiggle around all you want, little omega, but you are simply inferior to me. Just accept you´re powerless and then we can get to the fun part.”</p><p>Oikawa snarled at his smirking face, fighting him with all the strength he possessed, but to no avail. Yamato used his massive body to keep him pressed against the wall, his arms trapped beneath his crushing grip. He could not hold against him. There was no way to escape.</p><p>Panic flooded through Oikawa´s veins and he struggled even harder.</p><p>“I love how fierce you are. Makes it so much more satisfying when you finally do give in.”</p><p>Yamato placed his free hand on Oikawa´s hip and his entire body went rigid at the touch. The hand travelled further, fingers finding the broad sash keeping his robes in place. Yamato smirked as he fiddled with the knot and suddenly Oikawa´s senses seemed to return to him.</p><p>“Stop! STOP!”, he shouted, his words echoing through the empty corridor. “Someone help me! Please help! Hel-“</p><p>His scream was cut off when Yamato roughly pushed his mouth against his, swallowing all noise. Oikawa tried to turn his head away, but Yamato held him in place with his free hand as he ravaged his mouth. The Prince squeezed his eyes shut.</p><p>
  <em>This is not happening! This can´t be happening. This is nothing but a bad dream and soon I´ll wake up and everything will be alright.</em>
</p><p>Oikawa though he was going to be sick. He couldn´t move, couldn´t think, couldn´t <em>breathe</em>. Yamato´s overpowering alpha scent was clogging his nose and overwhelming his senses until he saw white spots. He felt like passing out. His head was dizzy and his body was screaming for air, his muscles going limp from the lack of oxygen.</p><p>Yamato finally lifted his mouth from Oikawa´s, grinning in satisfaction as his apparent compliance.</p><p>“I knew you would give in eventually. You can´t fight what your body is made for.”</p><p>Oikawa tried breaking free again, but Yamato´s grip was crushingly tight. He ran his finger over Oikawa´s chest down to his waist, his eyes brimming with hunger. The Prince knew that he should scream until his throat was raw, but with everyone at the ball, who was going to hear him anyway? it was already hard enough to form coherent thoughts as he fought to remain conscious. Although he wasn´t sure if he wanted to be for what was about to come.</p><p>The feeling of Yamato touching his skin was so utterly wrong and he shivered in disgust.</p><p>“Look at you, so sensitive, so completely untouched. You have no idea what a pleasure it is to know I get to be the first one.”</p><p>He pressed his mouth against Oikawa´s again, his hand pushing away more of his robes. Oikawa wanted to scream as his hand moved over his uncovered skin.</p><p>
  <em>Help me! Please, someone, anyone, help me! Please…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>***********</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi scanned the ballroom again. Why did there have to be so many people? His eyes shot from guest to guest, searching for a familiar figure clad in turquoise. He had been there only a minute ago. Talking to what Iwaizumi had figured was that Yamato guy. So, where was he?</p><p>Iwaizumi scoffed. He had been distracted only for a few moments by a particularly loud, slightly drunk lord making a scene and now he couldn´t find Oikawa anymore. Usually he wouldn´t worry, thinking Oikawa had simply gone to bed or to talk to someone in a more private location. Yet after everything the Prince had told him about Yamato Saiyuki he couldn´t shake the feeling of dread rising in his chest. Oikawa´s conversation with him had looked anything but friendly. And now he was missing.</p><p>Still, he couldn´t just leave his post. He was supposed to look out for any threats inside the ballroom, not wander around the castle. He didn´t even know where Oikawa went. He could already be in his chambers for all he knew. But if he was not…</p><p>He turned to the next guard stationed a few feet away.</p><p>“Hey, I need to check on something real quick. I´ll be back in a minute.”</p><p>“Something wrong?”, the other man, Kindaichi, asked, hand traveling to the sword at his hip.</p><p>“I hope not, but I need to make sure.”</p><p>“Then go, but hurry before the commander finds you´ve abandoned your post.”</p><p>Iwaizumi nodded, striding through the ballroom in long steps. He was probably just being paranoid, but when it came to Tooru he didn´t want to take any chances. He stepped in the out hall, noting the three soldiers positioned at the entry chatting quietly.</p><p>“Have you seen the Prince?”, he asked, interrupting their little conversation.</p><p>“He left the ball not long ago”, one of the guards said, straightening.</p><p>“Was someone with him?”</p><p>“No, he was alone. He seemed in a bit of a hurry, though.”</p><p>He had probably tried to get away from Yamato. Had the man followed him?</p><p>“Did anyone from the Saiyuki family come through here after him?”</p><p>The other guards exchanged uncertain glances.</p><p>“Maybe a very tall man, broad built, dark hair?”, Iwaizumi pressed and the guard´s face lit up.</p><p>“Yeah, he came through here shortly after the Prince.”</p><p>The coil in Iwaizumi´s chest tightened. “Which direction did he go?”</p><p>“Down the hall and then to the right, I think”, another one of the men said, his expression turning worried. “Is everything alright?”</p><p>“I just need to check on something”, Iwaizumi said, already making his way down the hall. The west wing with the royal quarters laid in this direction, confirming his theory of Oikawa wanting to return to his chambers. Yet Yamato had followed him. It could not be a coincidence that he had gone the same way as the Prince, not when Oikawa had told him that the noble was literally stalking him. Still, even Iwaizumi found it hard to believe that he would actually do anything to the Prince. It would be suicide. Which did not mean that he liked the idea of Yamato following Oikawa down dark hallways.</p><p>Iwaizumi stopped at the next corner, contemplating which way to go. This was not a part of the castle he frequently visited. He listened intently, searching for any sort of clue indicating where the two missing figures had gone. Yet the hall around him remained eerily quiet.</p><p>Following his gut feeling Iwaizumi turned left. He walked down the empty corridor, eyes scanning the shadows for any movement. There was nothing. He was about to turn around when he picked up on something. It was faint, but he thought he´d just heard a voice somewhere ahead of him.</p><p>Iwaizumi picked up his pace again. He neared the corner and now he could definitely hear someone talking. Something else prickled at his sense. This time it was not a noise but a scent. It smelled very distinctively like alpha, and not in a good way. The scent became more evident with every step and Iwaizumi´s heart sped up. He was running now, barely slowing down as he rounded the corner.</p><p>At first it was hard to make out anything in the dim torchlight illuminating the corridor and it took his mind a moment to understand what was unfolding there in front of him.</p><p>Iwaizumi heard himself suck in a sharp breath. Pinned against a wall was the Prince, Yamato towering over him. His arms were trapped in Yamato´s massive clutches, his clothes torn in places. The hand that wasn´t holding Oikawa down was roaming over his body, pulling away even more fabric.</p><p>“Tooru!” The name escaped Iwaizumi in a gasp as he took in the horrifying scene before him. The Prince turned his head at the sound, his eyes wide as saucers. They were brimming with raw fear.</p><p>The look of sheer terror on Oikawa´s face was enough to propel Iwaizumi into action. With a furious roar he launched himself at Yamato. The other man turned at the sudden interruption, eyes widening in surprise as he saw Iwaizumi charge towards him. He didn´t even have time to lift his occupied hands to defend himself before Iwaizumi reached him. His punch hit Yamato straight into the face, the force of Iwaizumi´s unbridled anger knocking him straight to the ground where he stayed, unmoving.</p><p>Without Yamato´s hands to hold him in place Oikawa collapsed like a marionette with its strings cut off. Iwaizumi dove to catch him, wrapping his arms around the Prince. Carefully he let them both sink to the ground.</p><p>“Hey, hey, I´ve got you. I´ve got you. It´s okay.”</p><p>Oikawa was shaking violently in his arms. His body folded in on itself, his face buried in Iwaizumi´s shoulder as he drew in shuddering breaths. Iwaizumi held him, careful not make the embrace too suffocating.</p><p>“You´re okay. It´s all gonna be okay. I´m here. You´re safe now.”</p><p>Oikawa blinked up at him as if he was just noticing that he was here, recognition washing over his features, followed by crushing relief.</p><p>“Hajime? Oh my god!” He shuddered again, head sinking back against Iwaizumi´s chest as he wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi. “It´s you.”</p><p>“Yes, it´s me. You´re safe. Just breathe. You´re safe with me.”</p><p>Iwaizumi repeated the words over and over while Oikawa clung to him. From time to time he threw a glance at Yamato´s body to make sure he was still unconscious. Iwaizumi would have no problem if he never woke up. What he had done to Oikawa, what he had tried to do – he deserved to rot in hell for all eternity for this.</p><p>“We need to get you out of here”, he said, more to himself, then to Oikawa, “I´m gonna call for more help, okay?”</p><p> The Prince nodded weakly and Iwaizumi drew in a deep breath, shouting at the top of his lungs.</p><p>“Hey! We need help over here! Help! Can someone hear me? We need help!”</p><p>Somewhere a few halls down he believed to hear a commotion, promising that more people were on their way. In his arms Oikawa was starting to breathe more regularly again, although he was still trembling. Iwaizumi loosened an arm around him, tugging at his ruined gown so it properly covered him again. The garments were torn in several places, but it was better than leaving it as it was.</p><p>Footsteps sounded in the distance and Iwaizumi called out again.</p><p>“We´re over here! Hurry!”</p><p>A few moments later two soldiers appeared at the other end of the hallway, their eyes going wide at the sight.</p><p>“What in the gods´ name-”, one of the men asked, his gaze travelling from the Prince huddled on the floor to Iwaizumi kneeling beside him and then to Yamato´s lifeless body lying a few feet away.</p><p>“Get the King! The Prince was assaulted!”, Iwaizumi instructed them sharply.</p><p>“What? But-“</p><p>“I said get the King! And the Queen! And Lord Saiyuki, too, as it was <em>his</em> son who just tried to rape the Prince!”</p><p>Iwaizumi shot the shocked guards an impatient glare. One of them hesitantly looked at the unconscious Yamato.</p><p>“Should I-“</p><p>“Just go!”, Iwaizumi barked. “I´ll take care of the Prince. Now hurry, god damn it!”</p><p>Giving him a curt nod both men spun around, sprinting back to the main hall to fetch the required people. Iwaizumi returned his attention to his friend. Oikawa was sitting up a little straighter, but he kept his arms wrapped around himself as if he was afraid he´d fall apart otherwise. Iwaizumi gently placed a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>To Iwaizumi´s surprise Oikawa choked out a laugh.</p><p>“Okay? Do I look like I´m <em>okay</em>?”</p><p>“You look like a mess”, Iwaizumi admitted.</p><p>“I- He assaulted me! He tried to force himself on me!” Oikawa shook his head, as if he couldn´t believe what had just happened. “If you hadn´t come…”</p><p>He covered his face with his hands. Iwaizumi drew him closer again.</p><p>“I´m sorry it took me so long.”</p><p>“No!” Oikawa shook his head vehemently. “You saved me! If it wasn´t for you he would have- You saved me.”</p><p>He wrapped his arms tighter around Iwaizumi.</p><p>“Thank you”, he breathed.</p><p>They stayed like this for a while, simply relishing being able to hold the other.</p><p>After a while Oikawa slowly drew back, taking a deep breath.</p><p>“My father will be here soon.” He held out a hand. “Help me up?”</p><p>“Are you sure?”, Iwaizumi asked, giving him a worried look. Oikawa nodded, face set in determination.</p><p>“Yamato attacked me because he thought I was weak and helpless. I will not be found kneeling when he wakes up.”</p><p>His will to push on, his iron refusal to be looked down at even in this situation was astonishing. Despite the circumstances Iwaizumi felt pride bloom in his chest. He took Oikawa´s hand, placing the other on the small of his back as the Prince used his body for support to push himself to his feet. Iwaizumi steadied him when he swayed a little.</p><p>“I know you´d rather die than let anything hold you back, but please take it easy. Not even you can brush this off like it´s nothing.”</p><p>Raw concern like this was displayed rarely by Iwaizumi and Oikawa found himself nodding at his request. Iwaizumi´s eyes were warm but filled with worry. Oikawa looked away. He didn´t want to admit how deeply Yamato´s assault had shaken him, least of all to himself. Still, Iwaizumi´s hand on his back was a steady comfort he needed right now.</p><p>He cast Yamato´s sprawled out form a withering glare.</p><p>“I would feel a lot better knowing he´ll be locked away for the rest of his life, but that won´t happen.”</p><p>Bitterness filled his words. There would be repercussions, that he was sure of, but Yamato was of high standing and that meant his punishment would most likely be mild. The thought of him continuing to prowl through the castle made him sick.</p><p>He felt Iwaizumi´s hand squeeze him slightly in an attempt to comfort him.</p><p>“He´ll pay for what he did, I´ll make sure of it. I promise.”</p><p>The Prince gave him a grateful smile. It was only slightly shaky. Iwaizumi´s heart ached at the sight of it.</p><p>Oikawa tugged around at his tattered clothes, drawing them tighter so no skin was left to show. Iwaizumi observed him quietly. He did not miss the slight tremble in his finger nor the half-loathing, half-scared glances he shot Yamato ever so often. He wished nothing more than to go back fifteen minutes and undo everything that had happened to him. All he could do now was offer Oikawa a shoulder to lean on. It didn´t feel like enough.</p><p>The sound of several people approaching drew both of their attention. Oikawa straightened, and Iwaizumi withdrew his hand, but let it linger close to Oikawa´s. He gave the Prince an encouraging nod.</p><p>
  <em>I´ve got your back.</em>
</p><p>The two guards Iwaizumi had sent to get the King appeared around the corner, followed by the man in question. Behind him were the Queen as well as Saiyuki senior, along with a few more guards. Iwaizumi could see the nobles´ eyes widen at the scene before them. The Queen gasped. Next to her the King was taking in the entire scene with a more stoic expression, but the tension in his shoulders betrayed his calm face. His eyes fell on the Prince, no doubt taking in the ruined clothes and disheveled appearance.</p><p>The Queen didn´t seem to care at all about his looks. She rushed forward, enveloping her son in a tight embrace.</p><p>“Tooru! My gods, are you alright?”</p><p>Oikawa closed his eyes for a second at her soft touch. It was an unexpected, but familiar comfort, one he hadn´t known he needed until now.</p><p>“Barely”, he said, his eyes finding his father´s. He took a step back, looking right at the King.</p><p>“What is going on here?”, the King asked, looking back and forth between Oikawa and Iwaizumi. “The guards told me you were attacked.”</p><p>Oikawa blinked. There was concern in his father´s voice. That was not something he was used to.</p><p>“What have you done to my son?” Lord Saiyuki´s rushed to Yamato´s side, eyes wide and angry. Iwaizumi gritted his teeth. As if Yamato was the victim here.</p><p>“The better question is what he did to me. What he tried to do.” Oikawa´s voice was icy. “Lord Saiyuki, your son followed me here after I told him several times to leave me alone. He cornered me against the wall, held me down and tried taking off my clothes. He would have gone much further if Iwaizumi hadn´t found me and stopped him. He saved my life from being ruined by Yamato!”</p><p>Saiyuki´s face had gone ashen at Oikawa´s words. The Queen covered her mouth with her hands. TheKking turned to Iwaizumi.</p><p>“Is that true?”</p><p>As if Tooru would lie about such a thing.</p><p>“Every word. I went after the Prince because I was worried. He had told me that Yamato was making him highly uncomfortable and when both of them disappeared from the ball I had to make sure he was fine.” He had to bite down on the anger rising back up as he recounted Yamato´s roaming hands. “When I found them, Yamato had the Prince pinned to the wall while His Highness was trying to escape him. Yamato had- he had ripped away part of the Prince´s clothes and it wasn´t hard to guess what he was about to do. I had to protect him.”</p><p>Iwaizumi met the King´s gaze head on, unflinching. If he was to be punished for hitting a lord, so be it. He wasn´t sorry and he certainly wouldn´t apologize. But instead the King cast a glance at Oikawa before looking back at Iwaizumi.</p><p>“Thank you”, he said, surprising both Iwaizumi and Oikawa. “You saved my son when I didn´t protect him. I am more than grateful for that.”</p><p>Iwaizumi bowed. “It´s my duty to protect him.”</p><p>“This is- this is ridiculous!”, Saiyuki senior ground out, still kneeling next to Yamato. “My son would not- he would never…This can´t be the truth!”</p><p>Iwaizumi growled. How <em>dare</em> this man accuse Oikawa of lying? Denying his son´s horrible deeds was like spitting right into Oikawa´s face. Next to him the Prince raised his head, glaring down at the older man. But it was the King who addressed the noble.</p><p>“Lord Saiyuki, I hope that you are not implicating that my son is lying about what was done to him. Because that would be a severe insult to my family.”</p><p>“If you do not trust my word, or Iwaizumi-san´s, then you would perhaps like to inspect the marks your son has left on my wrist when he held me down?” Oikawa pushed his sleeves back, revealing the angry red bruises Yamato´s crushing grip had left. “Is this enough to convince you that this is not some elaborate scheme spun by me to be rid of your son´s advances?”</p><p>“Of- of course”, Saiyuki stammered. “I never doubted your word. Please forgive me.”</p><p>“Good”, the King said. “You can take your scoundrel of a son back to your chambers and have someone tend to him, but if I see one glimpse of him for the remainder of your stay I will have him thrown into the dungeon. If it were not for the good relations our families have had until now I would have him scheduled for execution. But I trust you to take measures into your own hands and deliver the appropriate punishment for your son´s doings yourself.”</p><p>Saiyuki swallowed but nodded. The King motioned for two of the guards to help him drag Yamato to his room, the lord following like a dog with his tail tucked between his legs. As soon as they were out of sight Oikawa released a heavy breath, as if Yamato´s presence alone had been a crushing weight on his chest.</p><p>The King to turned to another one of the soldiers. “Please fetch for a doctor and send him to the Prince´s quarters.”</p><p>“With all due respect, father, all I want right now is to return to my room and sleep”, Oikawa said. The king gave him a doubtful look.</p><p>“I want to be sure you are well-“</p><p>“I am unharmed, mostly”, Oikawa objected. “And I would prefer not having to face any other person today, if you allow it.”</p><p>Exchanging a look with the Queen, the King sighed.</p><p>“Alright. I will have someone sent to check on you in the morning, though.”</p><p>He took a step forward, placing a hand on Oikawa´s shoulder.</p><p>“I deeply regret not listening to you earlier. I thought Yamato to be an honourable man, but I was mistaken. If I had taken you seriously this might have been prevented. I am sorry, my son.”</p><p>The prince stared at him wide eyed, unsure what to do.</p><p>“I- father…”</p><p>“And thank you again”, the King said to Iwaizumi. Then he turned away. “I will see to it that Saiyuki does not let this slide. Get some rest, my son.”</p><p>While he and the rest of the guards followed Saiyuki the Queen lingered. She placed a hand on Oikawa´s cheek, gently caressing it.</p><p>“Oh, my sweet boy, I am so sorry.”</p><p>“You have nothing to be sorry for, mother”, Oikawa said softly.</p><p>“I am just so glad that you are okay. All thanks to Hajime.”</p><p>She gave Iwaizumi a grateful look.</p><p>“Thank you for saving Tooru. I am so glad that he has you watching out for him. I owe you everything.”</p><p>“I will never leave his side. I promise.”</p><p>Akemi smiled. “Should I accompany you to your room?”, she asked the Prince who shook his head after a second.</p><p>“Hajime can escort me. You still have guests to tend to. I´m fine, I promise.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>Oikawa nodded and she sighed.</p><p>“Be safe then, my darling.” She stroked his cheek once more before she, too, disappeared down the hall.</p><p>As soon as she was out of sight the Prince sagged against Iwaizumi. He suddenly looked very tired.</p><p>“Come on, let´s get you into bed”, Iwaizumi said, placing his hand on his back again. Oikawa didn´t protest. He merely let Iwaizumi steer him through the halls, only occasionally telling him where to turn.</p><p>It was almost eerie to have Oikawa beside him without a constant stream of chatter pouring out of his mouth. Iwaizumi subtly seized him up. The Prince looked… drained. There was no other word for it. As if someone had taken all of his usual energy and just ripped it right out of him. And Iwaizumi knew exactly who was to blame for that.</p><p>When they reached Oikawa´s room Iwaizumi instantly nudged him towards the bed. The Prince sat down on the mattress and closed his eyes. Iwaizumi used the opportunity to look around the room. He had been here exactly once before. Not much had changed. His eyes caught on the small notebook on his desk. The front was covered in pressed wildflowers.</p><p>A sudden noise from the adjacent room had Iwaizumi stand straighter. Oikawa leapt from where he was sitting. His eyes were blown wide as he frantically looked at Iwaizumi. He was beside him in an instant.</p><p>“It´s okay”, he said, sliding an arm around him. The Prince´s breaths came short and fast. He was quick to mask the fear on his face, but even if Iwaizumi weren´t able to read him like a book the shaking of his shoulders would have betrayed him.</p><p>“It´s okay. You´re with me”, he repeated, eyeing the door warily. A second later a sleepy looking Yahaba appeared in the doorway. Oikawa closed his eyes, a breath of relief escaping him.</p><p>“Your Highness, I didn´t expect you back until-“, Yahaba broke off, eyes going wide when he saw Iwaizumi hold Oikawa, the latter in torn clothes and looking about two seconds from death.</p><p>“What happened to you?”</p><p>“The Prince was attacked”, Iwaizumi summarized the events of the evening, not sure about how much Oikawa wanted his servant to know. Yahaba hurried over to them, worried eyes looking Oikawa up and down.</p><p>“Are you hurt? Have you alarmed the guards? Is-“</p><p>“Everything has already been taken care of. The culprit is in custody and the King and Queen are aware of what happened. I am merely making sure that the Prince is safe here.”</p><p>“It was Yamato, wasn´t it?”, Yahaba asked, his usually calm eyes going hard. Iwaizumi only nodded.</p><p>“Filthy bastard. I didn´t trust that son of a bitch from the first second on. I hope the King cuts off his head.”</p><p>Iwaizumi´s eyebrows almost hit his hairline hearing Yahaba swear like that. Even Oikawa chuckled weakly, returning his servant´s attention back to him.</p><p>“I´m glad you´re okay, but you look awful. I´ll draw you a bath. Come, I´ll help you get out of these-“</p><p>“Shigeru, I appreciate your care, but right now I would rather be alone. You can go to your chamber.”</p><p>Yahaba gave him a doubtful look. “Are you sure you don´t need any help?”</p><p>“I am.”</p><p>“Then I bid you good night”, Yahaba said and turned towards the door. When he noticed that Iwaizumi hadn´t moved from Oikawa´s side he stopped, looking back at them.</p><p>“Are you staying, Iwaizumi-san?”</p><p>“I´ll make sure no one is getting in here.”</p><p>“I thought you said you wanted to be left alone?”, Yahaba asked the Prince.</p><p>“Iwa-chan is different.”</p><p>Yahaba looked at both of them for another moment before he closed the door without another comment. Iwaizumi didn´t want to think about what conclusion Yahaba was drawing from this.</p><p>“Am I getting demoted to being your personal servant now?”, he asked with a slight smile, but Oikawa didn´t answer. His lack of response was most troubling. “You do know that you can´t sleep like that? Yahaba would have my head of he found out I let you skip your night time routine.”</p><p>This finally got a faint smile out of Oikawa. Iwaizumi counted it as a victory.</p><p>“I assume you can change into your night clothes alone? I´ll be outside the door.”</p><p>He stepped away towards the hall but was stopped by a hand on his sleeve. When he turned around Oikawa was blinking up at him through thick lashes.</p><p>“Please, don´t leave me alone in here.”</p><p>Iwaizumi sighed. “You know there is nothing that can harm you here, right? You´re completely safe.”</p><p>“I know, but… I- I don´t think I can bear being alone right now.”</p><p>“Didn’t you say exactly the opposite thing to Yahaba?”</p><p>“You´re different”, Oikawa simply said. Iwaizumi sighed again.</p><p>“Alright, I´ll stay. Can I at least turn around while you change?”</p><p>Oikawa nodded, releasing his sleeve. He walked over to his dresser and Iwaizumi dutifully turned away. He would have preferred to wait outside, for various reasons. It was scandalous for him to even be here, much more while the Prince was getting undressed, but if it helped Oikawa´s anxiety he´d stay. He´d do anything to make him feel better. It was the least he could do. If only he had been less hesitant he wouldn’t even have to suffer through this-</p><p>“Iwa-chan.”</p><p>Oikawa´s voice cut through his somber thoughts and he turned again to face him. The Prince was now wearing loose pants and a very soft looking shirt. It reminded Iwaizumi of the clothes they wore for training sessions. And of the clothes ten-year old Tooru had borrowed from him because all of his had gotten dirty while playing.</p><p>“Hey”, he said, voice soft. Oikawa padded over to his bed, cocking his head as he looked at Iwaizumi. Without even thinking Iwaizumi rounded the bed, sitting on the other side. He removed his belt and boots and then the jacket, leaving him in his undershirt and pants. He slid under the covers, still keeping a good distance from Oikawa. He wasn´t sure if the silence was comfortable or not.</p><p>“It´s been quite a while since we´ve slept in the same bed.”</p><p>He watched Oikawa lying on the other side of his huge bed, blanket tucked up all the way to his chin.</p><p>“Last time you were still smaller than me. Your feet were so cold. You shamelessly used me as human heater. And still stole my blanket.”</p><p>He could feel Oikawa´s eyes on him as he recounted days long gone.</p><p>“You were so afraid of that thunder. I thought you would squeeze the air out of me when you hugged me. You only went back to sleep after I promised you that nothing would hurt you while you were with me.”</p><p>Iwaizumi stopped, biting his lip. He wasn´t sure what he was even doing here.</p><p> “Can you hold me like that again?”</p><p>The question caught Iwaizumi off guard. He stared at Oikawa.</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>Oikawa nodded. Iwaizumi shuffled closer, opening his arms and Oikawa rolled into them like he belonged nowhere else. His breath was warm against Iwaizumi´s shoulder as he carefully folded his arms around him, keeping the embrace light.</p><p>“You smell exactly like you used to”, he felt Oikawa whisper. “Stinky.”</p><p>Iwaizumi chuckled. He glanced down at him, his face finally relaxed. Iwaizumi felt a pang in his chest.</p><p>“I´m sorry I couldn´t hold my promise”, he whispered. Oikawa went still in his arms, his breath tickling Iwaizumi´s collar bones.</p><p>“Do you remember when I got stuck in that tree in the forest?”, he asked, voice barely audible. “I was so scared. I thought I would die. But you were there, telling me what branches to grab and where to set my feet until I finally reached the bottom. I only made it because I trusted you. You save my life. Or at least it felt like that.”</p><p>He lifted his head, locking eyes with Iwaizumi. “You held your promise. You saved my life again. No one else would have come looking for me. No one would have even noticed I was missing. You´re the only one. Without you I would have died today.”</p><p>Iwaizumi wanted to argue that Yamato wouldn´t have killed him, but he understood what Oikawa was saying. He held him a little tighter.</p><p>“I promise that from now on I´ll never let anyone or anything hurt you ever again. No matter what it takes.” He closed his eyes, allowing his thoughts to pour out freely. “And I know that you don´t actually need me to, because you can totally kick my ass if you want to, but I´ll still be there watching your back. As long as you let me I´ll shield you from the thunder. And anything else, if you ever grow tired of fighting the world alone.”</p><p>For a moment it was quiet. Iwaizumi held his breath waiting for a reaction. His eyes flew open when he heard a sniffle.</p><p>“Hey, what´s wrong?”, he asked frantically when he saw tears running down Oikawa´s cheeks. “Did I say something wrong? I only-“</p><p>“No, no, you didn´t- it´s just-“, Oikawa sniffled again, “even- even after everything you still believe I´m strong. Like I wasn´t completely helpless when it really counted. I couldn´t even protect myself from one asshole. And you – you just absolutely refuse to judge me for it.”</p><p>His breath hitched, more tears pouring from his hopeless eyes. Iwaizumi was at loss for what to say. His previous words had only made Oikawa cry. All he could do was draw soothing circles on his back with his fingers as the Prince wept tears of frustration.</p><p>“I´ve never felt so afraid in my entire life. Or so weak”, Oikawa whispered between the tears. “It was horrible! I- I fought all my life against all the things people said about me and in the end, they were still right. I didn´t even have enough strength to push him off me. I couldn´t do anything. I was truly helpless. And that terrifies me more than anything else.”</p><p>“You are not weak.” There was not even an inch of doubt in Iwaizumi´s voice. “And you´re no less of an amazing person for what happened to you. You´ve proven exactly how strong you are countless times. Day after day you defy everyone´s expectations and continue to do exactly what <em>you</em> want. And I know that even this will not keep you from fighting for yourself. Because there is not a single soul in this world that can hold back Oikawa Tooru.”</p><p>Oikawa´s eyes were still filled with tears and disbelief and it pained Iwaizumi to see him doubting himself like this. How could he ever express what an incredible wonder he saw every time he looked at him?</p><p>“I never thought less of you for anything that you are or are not. I never will. If someone caught me by surprise like that I´m sure I would have been unable to stop them, too. It doesn´t mean you´re weak. Yamato was wrong and so is everybody else who says that you´re worth less for how you were born. You´re perfect. And one day the world will see you just like I do. You are a beautiful storm that can´t be contained by anyone. You are a fire that cannot be put out. You burn brighter than anyone I know. And I adore you for it.”</p><p>He held Oikawa´s gaze captive with his own, as if he could transmit all of his emotions through it. Tearstained chestnut stared back, as if searching for any hint of dishonesty and coming away empty. Iwaizumi had never lied to him, after all.</p><p>Another tear slid down Oikawa´s cheek and Iwaizumi carefully brushed it away, his hand lingering to cup his face.</p><p>“You´ve only ever seen the best in me.”</p><p>“No. I´ve seen all of you and still decided that you´re worth sticking around, despite all the flaws you have.”</p><p>Finally, Oikawa smiled. It was teary and fragile and uneven. And it was the most beautiful thing Iwaizumi had ever seen.</p><p>Oikawa´s voice was still but a whisper as he spoke, but there was a warmth to it now.</p><p>“I knew that you were special from the first day on. You treated me like a person when all my life people only ever saw me as something that was to be shielded from the world, to controlled, to be possessed. But not you. Never you. You´re the only one, Hajime. You´ve always been.” Something else shone in Oikawa´s eyes besides tears now. He placed his own hand over Iwaizumi´s. “I´ve known it all this time, I think. All my parent´s attempts to set me up with anyone were doomed from the start. Because how could anyone ever compare to you? You know me better than anyone. You care more for me than anyone else. And I more for you than I ever thought I could.”</p><p>“Tooru, I-“ Iwaizumi stared at him, rendered speechless by his words, his eyes, his everything.</p><p>“There is no one I could ever want but you, Hajime. I can´t even imagine ever being with anyone else because I know there won´t be a day in my life that I don´t love you. You´re the single best thing that has ever happened in it. And that will never change.”</p><p>It was as if someone had snatched all air from Iwaizumi´s lungs. He felt like his chest was going to explode, but he knew it was not from lack of oxygen.</p><p>“Tooru- I- we can´t-“</p><p>“I know. I don´t care if you´re my best friend or anything else, as long as you´re just there. I just want you to know that I love you and I always will. Because if today has shown me anything, it´s how easy the things most important to you can get taken from you.”</p><p>Iwaizumi closed his eyes. Oh, how he wished he could say that Tooru was lying. Or that he hadn´t known this was coming. Or that he didn´t feel exactly the same way. It would make things so much easier. Because this could never be. Not for them. It was impossible.</p><p>But Iwaizumi was tired of running. He didn´t want to ignore the little sun blooming in his chest every time Tooru laughed or looped his careless arms around his neck anymore. He was sick of pretending it didn´t hurt seeing Tooru with another guy his parents had chosen for him, every time. It had been so long, and he was tired of lying to himself.</p><p>So, he opened his eyes, taking in the beautiful person before him. Not just his soft hair and piercing eyes and strong shoulders but all he knew that was lying beneath the stunning exterior, the radiant, compelling, marvellous soul that was Oikawa Tooru.</p><p>“God, I hate you for making me say this, but- I love you, too. I don´t think there has ever been a time when I didn´t love you”, he told Oikawa. “And I don´t think there ever will be. Even though you are annoying. And high maintenance. And reckless and whiny and stubborn and so many more things and I love every single one of them about you.”</p><p>Oikawa´s expression turned from a pout into a smile as he spoke, coaxing a matching one onto Iwaizumi´s lips. He leaned in a little, resting their foreheads together.</p><p>“I would fight the entire world, only so you could be who you want to be. I will always have your back.”</p><p> The words laid in between them, finally spoken aloud what both of them had already known for so long. Nothing had changed. And at the same time, everything.</p><p>“Can you kiss me?”</p><p>Oikawa´s question was but a whisper. Iwaizumi ran a thumb over his cheek, searching his eyes for any hint of doubt.</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yamato has stolen my first kiss and I want to take it back.”</p><p>Iwaizumi shook his head. “I won´t kiss you while you´re thinking about him. Don´t use me just to forget what happened. We deserve better. When I kiss you, I don´t want you to think of anyone or anything but me.”</p><p>He had to suppress a chuckle when he saw Oikawa´s pout. It was so typical for him and yet it had never been more adorable. He settled for a kiss on the forehead as compensation. The small blush on Oikawa´s cheeks was reward enough.</p><p>Oikawa yawned and suddenly Iwaizumi was reminded of how late it actually was already. It was as if they had been in their own little bubble where time was non-existent and now reality was catching up. There still was so much to be said, but that could wait until tomorrow.</p><p>“I think we should try to sleep. You really need some rest”, he told Oikawa.</p><p>“M´kay”, he yawned, snuggling into Iwaizumi´s chest.</p><p>“Are you sure you want to sleep like that? If you have a nightmare I don´t want you to wake up and I think I´m…him.”</p><p>“I´m good as long as I´m with you, remember?” Oikawa´s trusting smile was enough to soothe Iwaizumi´s worries. He placed another quick kiss on top of his head.</p><p>“See you in our dreams.”</p><p>Iwaizumi shifted slightly to get comfortable, adjusting his hold on the figure already dozing next to him. He was sure that exhaustion would claim them both soon. The gods knew they needed it. Being able to fall into blissful ignorance, if only for a few hours, was a blessing right now. They could deal with everything else tomorrow.</p><p>For now, he was content to just hold Tooru in his arms like he had wished to do for so long.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Honestly, this chapter was a fucking trip to write. It made me uncomfortable myself, but I guess that´s the point. I originally didn´t want to make the whole Yamato thing into such a major plot point and things weren´t meant to go this far, but since when do I get to decide what happens in this story. Feel free to rant about Yamato in the comments, I fucking hate him and I´m the one that created him. Any person like that can rot in hell and in my head I see him live a very short and miserable life.</p><p>I was a little unsure if the tonal shift at the end was a little drastic, but I didn´t want this chapter to end on such a low note. And honestly, without any dramatic event threatening to take everything away from them they would never admit their feelings. It´s a rare moment where they are both very emotionally vulnerable and unguarded and at least they find comfort in each other, despite everything.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Here With Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The title for this chapter was inspired by the song "Here with me" by Elina bc I listened to it while editing this and it just fits so so well for the last scene of the chapter. So, if you want some ambience music, put it on at the very end and enjoy double the feels</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun had already risen when Oikawa stirred again. The world slowly came into focus as he blinked into the early morning sunlight falling through the window. His mind still clung to sleep and the dreams he thankfully couldn´t remember, not quite ready to face reality. The blanket was keeping him warm and comfortable, but something didn´t sit quite right with him. Something was missing. Or better, someone.</p><p>Oikawa jolted up, wide awake now. Breathing was hard out of sudden. He flung the covers off himself and scrambled to his feet. The room spun from the sudden movements and he stumbled, knocking some books off his nightstand by accident. He barely registered them crashing to the floor as he scanned the room for Iwaizumi´s familiar form.</p><p>
  <em>Where is he why is he gone has something happened is-</em>
</p><p>The door flew open and this time Oikawa winced as it hit the wall with a loud crack. Yet his attention was quickly redirected when his eyes fell on the person standing on the threshold, hand on the sword at his hip. Iwaizumi´s sharp eyes searched the room for any sign of danger before they settled on Oikawa.</p><p>“Are you okay? I hear a crashing sound and-“</p><p>He was cut off when Oikawa threw himself at him, almost knocking both of them over. His hold was crushingly tight.</p><p>“Hey, hey, it´s okay”, Iwaizumi said, wrapping his own arms around him. “What´s wrong?”</p><p>“I woke up and you- you were gone! I thought-“ Oikawa broke off, hiding his face in Iwaizumi´s neck. He didn´t say it, but Iwaizumi could imagine what had gone through his head, waking up after last night and seeing Iwaizumi had vanished. He cursed himself for not thinking of this.</p><p>“I´m sorry I left you alone, but I thought it was better if I was found standing guard at your door instead of in your bed.”</p><p>It made sense. If anyone but Yahaba had come into check on the Prince in the morning it would have been fatal for both of them to be discovered like this. And still Oikawa couldn´t completely stop the tremor still running through his bones from finding he was alone.</p><p>“So thoughtful, Iwa-chan”, he murmured, arms still looped around Iwaizumi´s neck. He wasn´t quite ready to let go yet.</p><p>“I promised I´d take care of you, that includes making sure to keep your reputation intact.”</p><p>“As if that was something worth being saved in the first place.”</p><p>“Maybe”, Iwaizumi said with a light smile. “But I´d prefer to keep my head. And I think you, too, like me a lot more with it.”</p><p>Oikawa hummed. “It´s not like it´s much to look at, anyway. If they chopped off your arms however I would be much more affronted.”</p><p>“You have your priorities sorted.” Iwaizumi shook his head, loosening his embrace. “Come on, I´m sure there’ll be a whole bunch of people here soon. And you look like a hot mess.”</p><p>He carded his hand through Oikawa´s sleep-ruffled hair, trying to tame it a little. He had to stifle a smile when the Prince blushed ever so slightly. This was something new, too.</p><p>The faint sound of footsteps down the hall alerted them both of approaching company and they quickly stepped apart.</p><p>“I´ll be waiting here for you to open the door and wish me a pleasant morning because you haven´t seen me yet today”, Oikawa said with a wink.</p><p>Iwaizumi tried and failed to keep a serious face. “Of course.”</p><p>He walked out of the room and closed the door, not without taking one last look at Oikawa.</p><p>“See you in a minute, Your Highness.”</p><p>He took up his post right next to the room again, the dutiful guard protecting his Prince. As it should be. As it would never be again.</p><p> </p><p>***********</p><p> </p><p>Unsurprisingly, none of the fateful events from the night before had made it to anyone outside of the small circle of people that had been present in that hallway. A scandal like this was beneficial for no one. Yamato had been confined to his room under the excuse of him having eaten something that didn´t agree with him and his family was eager to stay put and “tend to him”.</p><p>Not that Iwaizumi minded it much. The King had promised that he would be held responsible for what he´d done. The look he had given Yamato´s unconscious form yesterday had been enough to convince Iwaizumi that he would make true of his word.</p><p>Mattsun and Makki however did mind a great deal when Iwaizumi explained to them why he had suddenly vanished last night. The disbelief and anger on their faces was a stark contrast to their usual mischievous grins. Iwaizumi had never seen them this furious before.</p><p>“What do you mean, there will be no public trial? Is getting away with this because he´s fucking nobility?”</p><p>Mattsun was glaring at Iwaizumi as if he were the culprit and he quickly shook his head.</p><p>“Of course not! He will be punished, but they don´t want he rest of the court to know.”</p><p>“Why not? Let everyone see what a disgusting bastard he is!”</p><p>“They don´t want to ruin the entire family´s reputation, I guess. But the King probably also doesn´t want Tooru to be dragged into the spotlight. It´s one thing not to stay quiet when someone has assaulted you, but another to publicly announce it to everybody.”</p><p>Mattsun huffed, but accepted Iwaizumi´s reasoning. Makki crossed his arms.</p><p>“They better beat his ass properly or else I swear I´m gonna climb up to his fucking window and do it myself!”</p><p>“I´ll be happy to bring the rope”, Iwaizumi said grimly. “If I ever see his face again I won´t stop after just one punch.”</p><p>“How´s Oikawa holding up?”, Mattsun asked, anger giving way to worry.</p><p>Iwaizumi bit his lip, thinking back to the look of panic on the Prince´s face this morning.</p><p>“He´s…doing more or less okay I guess, regarding the circumstances”, he said carefully. “He was a mess last night. He tried to play it cool in front of the King and Lord Saiyuki, but as soon as they were gone it was as if someone had taken all the air out of him. It was better this morning, but Tooru´s still jumpy. I think it´s gonna take some time until things go back to normal.”</p><p>Makki raised an eyebrow. “You stayed with him?”</p><p>Of course, that was what he had picked out of everything he had said.</p><p>“I was guarding the door to make sure he could sleep in peace at least, after everything.”</p><p>It was not a total lie, but from the looks of it neither of his friends were buying it anyway. Yet they didn´t pry.</p><p>“Man, I wish we could go and see him”, Makki said. “I know I could use some distraction if I were him.”</p><p>“I hope we´ll get to see him again at all. After this there´s no way he won´t have a bunch of guards following him absolutely everywhere from now on.”</p><p>Iwaizumi did not like the idea, but Mattsun was right. Security would surely be increased on the Prince. Which meant there would be no way for him to sneak out for training or anything anymore. Oikawa would probably go mad, the bars of his golden cage closing in on him even more.</p><p>It also meant that Iwaizumi would not be seeing him again, apart from official events or when they randomly passed each other in the halls. There would be no more sparring matches, no more fooling around with the other guards, no more stolen moment together in the small yard behind their quarters. And there definitely would not be another chance to hold the Prince as he fell asleep. Iwaizumi´s chest ached at the thought.</p><p>“Maybe we´ll be lucky and get assigned to stand guard by the royal quarters”, Makki shrugged, oblivious to Iwaizumi´s inner struggle. “It´ll suck not having him around.”</p><p>Mattsun nodded and opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted by Kindaichi.</p><p>“Hey Iwaizumi, you´re to come to the throne room immediately. Order of His Majesty.”</p><p>Iwaizumi blinked. What did the King want from him? Did he want to hear more about what had happened?</p><p>“Go, Iwaizumi. This is important.” Makki gave him a little push. “Whatever he has to say definitely has something to do with Oikawa.”</p><p>“You better tell us what he wanted when you get back”, Mattsun said. Iwaizumi nodded, then made to follow Kindaichi. He did not want to leave the King waiting. And he was more than anxious to learn what this was about. Would Oikawa be there, too?</p><p>The throne room was mostly empty. The only people present were the King and a handful of guards. And Oikawa. He looked a lot better than this morning, as impeccably dressed and styled as ever, even if he was still a little pale. He gave Iwaizumi a small smile when he entered.</p><p>“Your Majesty”, he bowed deeply before the royals. “Your Highness.”</p><p>The King watched from him from his throne, expression unreadable.</p><p>“Iwaizumi Hajime. I have summoned you here because there is an important issue that needs to be addressed. I always knew it had been a good idea to have Ryota´s son here as a royal guard. And you´ve shown exactly how much you deserve that position.”</p><p>Iwaizumi was not sure what to say to such praise, but the King didn´t expect him to respond anyway.</p><p>“Last night you saved my son´s life. But Yamato´s offense has shown me that there are plenty opportunities for anyone to harm him. I have to make sure that something like this can never happen again.”</p><p>Iwaizumi clenched his hands at his sides. He´d been right, Tooru would be monitored constantly from now on. But for what was he here then? And why did the Prince look so exited?</p><p>The King glanced at his son, then back at Iwaizumi.</p><p>“You are a friend of my son and Tooru has told me that he trusts you with his life. You´ve already proven yourself worthy of this trust, so I, too, will trust you with his life.” He rose from his seat, stern eyes fixed on Iwaizumi. “From now on you will be his personal guard. You will go anywhere he goes and make sure that no harm befalls him. You will protect him, with your own life if necessary.”</p><p>“Yes, Your Majesty!” Iwaizumi saluted. An entire basket of emotion had just been spilled inside him, but he let none of it show. For now.</p><p>“I hope you will not disappoint me”, the King said. As if Iwaizumi needed any more motivation to make sure nothing happened to Tooru.</p><p>“I will keep His Highness safe, even if it costs me my life! I swear it on my honour.”</p><p>The King gave Iwaizumi a satisfied nod. Next to him the Prince was grinning, although he quickly smothered it when his father looked his way. Still he winked at Iwaizumi when he was sure the King wasn´t paying attention.</p><p>“Your new assignment starts right away. You will accompany the Prince to Irihata-san and then return him to his chambers.”</p><p>Iwaizumi bowed again and waited for Oikawa to lead the way. He could see that the Prince was struggling to keep his steps slow and steady instead of bounding out of the room. As soon as the heavy doors had closed behind them and they were out of hearing range Iwaizumi stopped.</p><p>“How the ever living hell did you do that? I thought I´d never get to see you anymore from now on.”</p><p>Oikawa grinned with barely contained glee. “I managed to convince father that you were the best suited to be my personal bodyguard. My only one.” The was a wild glint in his eyes. “Like hell I´m gonna lose what little freedom I have because of Yamato, too.”</p><p>Iwaizumi marvelled at how Oikawa always managed to turn whatever was stacked against him out in his favour. He hadn´t been exaggerating when he had told the Prince last night that no one could stop him.</p><p>“So, this means I will have to stay with you, constantly. And I will take my responsibility very seriously”, he said, a smile spreading over his face.</p><p>“I´m counting on it! Now come on, I don´t want to be late for my first lesson.”</p><p>“I though we were going to Irihata-san?”</p><p>Oikawa´s eyes sparkled. “Father also, finally, deigned it useful for me to learn basic means of self-defence. And Irihata-san is to be my instructor.”</p><p>Iwaizumi couldn´t help the twinge of envy in his heart. Irihata Nobuteru was nothing short of a legend, Seijoh´s most decorated general and a war hero. Iwaizumi had admired him all his life. He still served as a military advisor for the King. And as Oikawa´s personal instructor now, too, apparently.</p><p>“Isn´t he going to be suspicious when he finds that you already know everything about hand to hand combat? Not even you can fake being that bad.”</p><p>“I don´t need to pretend”, Oikawa said with a sly smile. “Irihata-san knows exactly where I stand.”</p><p>He chuckled at Iwaizumi´s incredulous face. “Surely you have seen him occasionally check in on the guard´s training. To see how you´re doing as his future chess pieces.”</p><p>It was true, he had seen the older man watching them or talking with the head of the guards from time to time. Which was not surprising for a former general who wanted to keep tabs on his soldiers. He hadn´t considered however that he would eventually catch the Prince among them, too.</p><p>“And he didn´t report you to your father?”</p><p>“No, he just told me that I waited half a second longer before striking I could take advantage of my opponent´s momentum even better. Apparently, he doesn´t mind an omega training, as long he does it properly. Which is why I subtly dropped his name when my father was discussion measures for my protection.”</p><p>“You´re really something else.” Iwaizumi shook his head, smiling. They made their way through the castle, Iwaizumi always a step behind the Prince. When they reached their destination, he knocked on the heavy wooden door, sharing an anticipating look with Oikawa.</p><p>“Come on in”, a voice called from within and they entered. Inside stood Irihata, already waiting for them. He did not look like a general at first glance, his clothing loose and simple, but his watchful eyes were assessing every of their movements.</p><p>“Welcome to your first lesson, Your Highness, Iwaizumi.” He noted Iwaizumi´s confused look and smiled. “Yes, I know who you are. I know every guard in this castle. Especially those with a close connection to the royal family.”</p><p>Iwaizumi stiffened at his words, but Irihata´s focus was already on Oikawa.</p><p>“I see your training has gone well so far, you´ve made quite a lot of progress.” Oikawa perked up at the praise, but Irihata wasn´t finished. “You are well versed in hand to hand combat by now, but there is still a lot for you to learn.”</p><p>He suddenly whipped wooden stick out behind his back, throwing it at Oikawa. The Prince´s arm snapped up and he caught it in his hand</p><p>“Good catch”, Irihata said and upon giving it a closer look Iwaizumi noted that Oikawa was not just holding some stick, but a wooden sword. Irihata gave him an expectant look.</p><p>“Now, have you ever fenced before?”</p><p> </p><p>**********</p><p> </p><p>“I think my arm is about to fall off, Iwa-chan”, Oikawa whined, shaking his wrist. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. He knew very well how exhausting sword practice could be, especially in the beginning, but the Prince had been complaining about it all the way back from Irihata´s rooms and he was getting tired of it.</p><p>“I thought you´d have at least some muscles in your arm after all the sparring we do. And aren´t you an archer?”</p><p>“Yes, but occasionally fighting a round with a staff is different from having to hold a sword in the same position for almost two hours”, Oikawa huffed. “And I don´t get to practice archery as much anymore because of all the other stuff I have to do.”</p><p>“I guess that means I´ll keep beating you in arm wrestling for another while”, Iwaizumi said with a smirk and Oikawa threw him a glare, although it was half-hearted.</p><p>“One day I´ll destroy you!”</p><p>“I´m looking forward to the day, but until then the glorious Prince of Seijoh remains defeated.”</p><p>Oikawa stuck out his tongue at him and Iwaizumi laughed. He quickly shut his mouth though when he noticed Oikawa staring at him.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Nothing, it´s just…you look cute when you laugh like that”, Oikawa said sheepishly. Iwaizumi felt his face grow hot and he quickly turned away, shaking his head.</p><p>“Don´t say stuff like that, not here.” Even with this new arrangement they had to watch closely what they said to each other. The castle had eyes and ears everywhere. “One day your silver tongue will really get you in trouble if you´re not careful.”</p><p>Oikawa just shrugged, still smiling. They walked in comfortable silence all the way to the royal quarters. The Prince stopped just one corridor away from his room.</p><p>“You don´t need to stay here, my mother said she would send someone to fetch me for tea with her later.”</p><p>Iwaizumi shook his head. “What good of a bodyguard would I be if I just left you alone like that?”</p><p>“There are already guards stationed outside my room. Just because you have to accompany me around the castle doesn´t mean that you have to watch me 24/7. You need to eat and sleep at some point, too, Iwa-chan. How are you going to protect me if you collapse from exhaustion?”</p><p>Oikawa did have a point there. Iwaizumi sighed.</p><p>“Alright. But I´ll bring you back to your room afterwards.”</p><p>“Stubborn as always, huh, Iwa-chan?”</p><p>“Almost as stubborn as you.”</p><p>Oikawa slapped his arm, but he was chuckling and Iwaizumi´s heart skipped a beat at the way his eyes crinkled.</p><p>“I´ll see you later”, he said, turning away.</p><p>“Bye, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa called as he watched him disappear around the corner. He walked the remaining few meters to his room, waving at the two men standing guard by his door as he slipped inside.</p><p><em>He </em>does<em> look cute when he laughs, though.</em></p><p> </p><p>***********</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi did wait outside the salon the Queen held her little tea parties at for Oikawa to escort him back to his room. He also insisted on standing guard even when there were already men stationed by his door. And as much as he complained about it, Oikawa actually found it reassuring to know Iwaizumi was mere feet away as the world outside grew dark and the shadows longer. The day had kept his mind busy, but in the quiet of the evening it started to wander. And Oikawa dreaded the path it might follow down.</p><p>He kept himself occupied with another book, his love for reading burning bright as ever. Yahaba helped him prepare for bed and filled the room with mindless chatter. He knew his friend was worrying about him, even if he kept the conversation light. It was evident in his eyes, constantly checking him over, and his extra gentle hands. He let Yahaba fret over him, secretly relishing in his silent comfort.</p><p>Oikawa didn´t miss the way Yahaba´s eyes sometimes darted to the door. As if he was watching the person standing outside. He could only guess what Yahaba had concluded from Iwaizumi´s presence last night, but he knew that if his friend asked him about it there would be no use lying. Yahaba had seen their relationship grow over the years and he knew the Prince better than anyone, apart from Iwaizumi of course.</p><p>Yet his friend kept carefully away from the topic and Oikawa appreciated it. Even after everything that had been laid bare in the quiet comfort of Iwaizumi´s arms last night he wasn´t sure if he was ready to confront this reality just yet. Especially not its consequences.</p><p>The room fell silent when Yahaba finally walked out of the door. Oikawa decided that it would be best to go to sleep early today. He could hear his own breathing slowing as he settled into his pillows and he strained his ears for any sound outside the door, proof of the person keeping watch there. The knowledge that Iwaizumi was there was more soothing than any lullaby and it didn´t take long until he drifted off to sleep.</p><p>On the other side of the door Iwaizumi shifted. He had insisted of standing guard here, but his feet were slowly starting to hurt. It wasn´t a surprise after he had been running around the castle all day, and now motionlessly standing here for literal hours was not helping. That didn´t mean that he wouldn´t do it all again, though. He really had nothing to complain about when they had been granted a little miracle in form of his new position as Oikawa´s personal guard. He had once joked that he had better things to do than play babysitter for the Prince. Now he couldn´t think of anything he´d rather do. He couldn´t express how much he relished in being able to just walk through the castle together and talk to him without having to sneak around. It also meant he could keep an eye on Oikawa. He was still a little concerned about him after last night, even if he had been surprisingly energetic all day. The Prince really was hell bent on not letting anything set him back.</p><p>Time passed differently when you were just staring straight ahead without end. The other guard was a lot older and not very talk active. If it had been Mattsun or Makki they definitely would have found a way to kill the time more effectively. Iwaizumi´s inner clock told him that it was probably close to midnight, which did not only mark the beginning of a new day but also the end of the first shift of guards on watch tonight. Despite his resolutions it was a relief to know that he could go back to his room and his friends soon. He had actually been offered his own room close to the Prince´s, but as tempting as the offer was Iwaizumi preferred his narrow bed in the guard´s quarters. He didn´t want his friends to think he was any better now because of his new position. He enjoyed sleeping in the same room with Mattsun and Makki, annoying as they could be. He had to tell them everything as soon as he was back. They would be delighted by the news.</p><p>A sound inside Oikawa´s room drew his attention back to reality. He concentrated on it, listening for any more noises. Was Oikawa talking in his sleep or something? Another sound reached his ears and he tensed. It sounded like small cry.</p><p>“Did you hear that?”, he asked the other guard. The man shook his head.</p><p>“Hear what?”</p><p>He motioned towards the door. “It sounded like someone was in pain or something.”</p><p>“Are you sure? I didn´t notice anything.”</p><p>Iwaizumi was about to reply when he picked up more noise coming from inside. And this time he could make out words.</p><p>“Wait…no, stop…stop!”</p><p>Iwaizumi´s mind went blank. He didn´t wait to check if the other guard had heard it, too. A hundred horrid images were flooding his brain as he wretched the door open and stormed inside. His eyes hurriedly searched the room for a looming figure but came away empty. Instead they fell on the bed. Oikawa was trashing in his sleep, more cries and jumbled pleas spilling from his lips. Iwaizumi was beside him in an instant.</p><p>“Hey, wake up, wake up! It´s just a dream!”</p><p>“What´s going on?” The other guard had followed Iwaizumi, hand on his sword as he scanned the room for any threat.</p><p>“It´s okay, the Prince is just having a nightmare. There is no one else here, I think, but I´ll check the other rooms to make sure. You can go back to your post.”</p><p>The man´s eyes lingered on Iwaizumi and the Prince for another second, then he shrugged and walked out again.</p><p>Iwaizumi let out a breath and quickly returned his attention to Oikawa. He was almost completely wrapped up in his sheets. Looking closer Iwaizumi saw that his face was glistening with sweat. He brows were furrowed, looking like he was in pain. His hands were clawing at an enemy that wasn´t there. Iwaizumi didn´t have to guess what the subject of his dream was. He ignored the gnawing pit in his stomach and kneeled down beside the bed, squeezing his arm.</p><p>“Tooru, you need to wake up! It´s not real! You just have to wake up.”</p><p>He gently shook his shoulder and finally Oikawa´s eyes opened. Instantly his hands flew up, protecting his face.</p><p>“No, no, please! I-“</p><p>Iwaizumi leaned back, giving the Prince space to recognize him.</p><p>“Hey, hey, it´s okay. It´s just me! You´re alright!”</p><p>Oikawa blinked, the dazed look vanishing from his eyes and he lowered his arms.</p><p>“Iwa-chan?”</p><p>“Yeah. It´s me. You just had a bad dream. Everything´s okay.”</p><p>Oikawa took a deep breath, hand covering his face.</p><p>“It´s okay”, he repeated. “This wasn´t real. It wasn´t real.”</p><p>He sat up, ripping away the sheets suffocating him. Iwaizumi watched him, uncertain about what to do. The Prince looked pale and shaky, uncomfortably similar to last night. He had been a fool thinking that Oikawa would be completely fine again after just one day. Of course this would leave scars, even if they were invisible most of the time.</p><p>“Is there anything I can do to help?”</p><p>His question made Oikawa look at him abruptly. His eyes softened a little.</p><p>“I- I don´t really think so. Your presence alone helps”, he admitted. Iwaizumi wished he could just stay like last night, but with more guards just waiting outside the door there was no way it would go undetected.</p><p>He sat down on the bed next to Oikawa. “I wish I could do more. I wish I could undo it all. If there´s anything-“</p><p>“You´re already doing so much. And you know I do not blame you for anything, so don´t you dare do so. It´s- this is just something I´ll have to work through. And as much as I love you, there is only so much you can do to help me.”</p><p>Iwaizumi nodded, and Oikawa leaned into him, resting his head on his shoulder. Iwaizumi was relieved that he wasn´t shying away from him. He put his arm around him, allowing both their hearts to calm down.</p><p>“I can´t stay long or my companion will get suspicious”, he said. Oikawa didn´t comment, but the hands in his lap clenched into fists. Iwaizumi squeezed his arm lightly, the only comfort he could give. Oikawa gave him a grateful look and slowly lifted his head off his shoulder. It seemed to be an enormous effort. Iwaizumi reluctantly stood up. He looked down at Oikawa, hating that he had to leave him like this.</p><p>“You really should change out of those clothes, you´re pretty much soaked. You´ll catch a cold if you´re not careful.”</p><p>“Yes, mother.”</p><p>Oikawa´s mouth quirked up ever so slightly as he huffed. But then it was gone again, his eyes heavy on Iwaizumi´s back as he made his way over to the door. Iwaizumi stopped at the threshold, glancing back at him. Oikawa looked so small in his huge bed.</p><p>“Try to go back to sleep. I´ll be right outside the door if you need anything.”</p><p>Oikawa gave a small nod and it took everything in Iwaizumi not walk back over and take him into his arms. Instead he quickly slipped out of the door and retook his position.</p><p>“Found anything?”</p><p>“No, there was nothing out of place. I´ll still stay here just in case, though.”</p><p>“You really want to take the second shift, too?” The other man shot him an incredulous look. “Boy, nothing against your dedication, but I sure as hell am going to bed.”</p><p>As if on cue the bells rung midnight. Soon the next shift would arrive, but Iwaizumi would stay. He had promised Oikawa he would be there. And this was a promise he intended to keep, sleep be damned. If the Prince had another nightmare he knew the other men would not bother helping him. They probably wouldn´t even notice. He could not leave him alone now.</p><p>So, Iwaizumi straightened and prepared himself for a long night.</p><p> </p><p>***********</p><p> </p><p>The following days passed in similar fashion. Oikawa threw himself into his new training with Irihata, using his frustration and anger as new driving force, never stopping until he had implemented the instructions to perfection. If he had been determined to get stronger before it was nothing compared to the ferocious resolve he showed now. Iwaizumi was not sure if he should be impressed or worried by it. Oikawa was hell bent on never letting anyone get to him ever again, no matter in what way.</p><p>And it didn´t show just in his sessions with the old general. There was a new sort of edge to him that hadn´t been there before. When talking to other nobles he was just a little less pleasant, his words a little more sharp than they used to be. He was quicker to end conversations or just walk away when he did not want to speak to a particular person. He was just overall less tolerant of everyone´s bullshit. It was a subtle change, but Iwaizumi could see that Oikawa was slowly letting his true nature show. He was done playing coy and demure. Restraining himself had not done him any favours, after all.</p><p>And yet Iwaizumi couldn´t help but notice the tension in Oikawa´s shoulders whenever they passed some alpha noble on their way through the castle, how he drew himself up just a little bit taller, his expression only softening again when the other was out of sight. Iwaizumi assumed that his wariness would probably stay up for quite a while until time had sufficiently dulled the memories. Until then he, too, would stay extra vigilant. Not for another assault, but for those moments when the fear returned to Oikawa´s eyes, so he could be there to steady him.</p><p>Iwaizumi felt blessed that despite everything, Oikawa still allowed him to do so. Part of him had been scared that the Prince would push him away, yet the exact opposite was the fact. Oikawa was taking full advantage of Iwaizumi´s new position as his personal guard to talk his ears off whenever they were together, sneaking glances and subtle touches when he thought no one was paying them attention. Iwaizumi loved every second of it. Something had changed that night, not only for Oikawa, but for both of them. When their eyes met now there was an understanding in them, a promise. And in the precious moments they had alone it was fulfilled when Oikawa slid his hand into his, telling him how much he adored him. The unspoken reality of them had been given a voice and Iwaizumi was singing with it.</p><p>Still, an exchange of smiles and careful embraces was all the expression their love was allowed for now. There were moments when Iwaizumi wanted nothing more then to draw Oikawa close and kiss him, and yet he never did. Not when there were still nights when he´d rush into Oikawa´s room to calm him from a nightmare, when he´d trash against Iwaizumi´s touch before his glazed eyes cleared and he fell into his arms. He felt like his heart was being torn apart when Oikawa told him off his dreams, and yet he listened patiently, pushing down the rage that rose in him every time he thought of Yamato. Oikawa needed this. That was enough of a reason to endure about anything.</p><p>Their friends were certainly a great help to keep the Prince distracted. Makki and Mattsun did what they did best, eliciting chaos and yelling from the people around and laughter from Oikawa any given chance. Iwaizumi knew that they wanted to help Oikawa out just as much as he did, and he was grateful for it.</p><p>But unlike all the others they knew Iwaizumi and Oikawa good enough to notice the change between them. Iwaizumi not surprised when they took him aside one night.</p><p>“You two are different, and I mean beyond the obvious shit going on”, Makki stated, not even giving Iwaizumi time to deny it. Not that he had wanted to. “And I´d probably say congratu-fucking-lations for finally growing a pair of balls after we´ve been placing bets on how long it´d take the two of you for almost two years now, if the situation wasn´t this fucked up. But congrats anyway. At least as long as you don´t give us a reason to retract it.”</p><p>“What Hiro is trying to say is that we´re happy you finally had the guts to spill your feelings, but if you end up hurting our Princess in any kind of way, we know exactly where to get rid of your body”, Mattsun said. Iwaizumi knew he wasn´t joking. They had been friends with Oikawa first after all and no matter how much they liked to antagonize him they would stand with the Prince no matter what.</p><p>“On a lighter note, we can also give you some recommendations for a couple places were most definitely no one is going to find you two together”, Makki said, winking at Iwaizumi. He chuckled.</p><p>“I will come back to your offer at some point, I´m sure. Thanks guys.”</p><p>Makki and Mattsun nodded, knowing that Iwaizumi wasn´t just thanking them for the tip. His friends were the only people in this world that would ever, <em>could</em> ever know that he and the Prince now shared something far deeper than a casual friendship. And while he was certain they would gladly use it as ammunition to annoy both of them there was nobody he´d trust more with their secret. He couldn´t wish for better friends.</p><p>Mattsun smiled at him, but it quickly turned into a smirk. Iwaizumi instantly retracted the last thought as he threw an arm around his shoulder with a conspiratorial look.</p><p>“Now, Iwaizumi, please tell us what exactly has transpired between you and our Princess that finally made you two stop being pining idiots. And don´t spare any details!”</p><p> </p><p>**********</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, do you wanna get away for a minute?”</p><p>Oikawa looked up from the letter he was writing at the unexpected question. Dawn was approaching, and it was about time for Iwaizumi to return to his own quarters, yet he still lingered by Oikawa´s side. Of course, he did.</p><p>“What, does Iwa-chan plan to spirit me away from this place?”, he asked with a smile. “To some secret place in a forgotten forest on the back of a dragon?”</p><p>Iwaizumi huffed out a laugh. “I wish I could, but my magical abilities are a little limited. I was actually thinking of something a little closer, like the gardens.”</p><p>Oikawa´s eyes instantly lit up and Iwaizumi had to smother a grin. He was so predictable in some ways. But then Oikawa´s looked down at the piece of paper before him and sighed.</p><p>“I have to finish this letter to Kuroo before, though, otherwise-“</p><p>“You´ll still have enough time to finish it later. Come on.” Iwaizumi offered Oikawa his hand. The Prince eyed him suspiciously.</p><p>“You´re being pushy. Is there any reason that you want to get me out of the castle?”</p><p>“Other than just wanting to spend time with you?”, Iwaizumi asked, and Oikawa blushed ever so slightly. “I just thought you looked like you could use a little break. You´ve been pushing yourself so much lately.”</p><p>Oikawa´s smile was soft when he reached out to take Iwaizumi´s hand.</p><p>“What would I ever to without you mothering me?”</p><p>“Die. Now let´s go as long as there´s still any light outside.”</p><p>Oikawa followed Iwaizumi through the endless corridors and out of the palace. Their hands were no longer linked, but they knew it wasn´t for long. The gravel crunched under both their feet as they passed under the rose gate making the entry to the vast garden. It was late enough that no one else was around and Iwaizumi took Oikawa´s hand again. He couldn´t help but think how perfectly their palms fitted together, like they had been created to hold each other.</p><p>They wandered around the flower beds for a while until Oikawa tugged Iwaizumi into the direction of the maze with a grin.</p><p>“Now this brings back memories”, Iwaizumi said, looking up the huge hedges towering at their sides.</p><p>“Yeah, of the best birthday I ever had.”</p><p>When Iwaizumi looked back at him Oikawa was smiling wistfully. The world had been easier back then, the two of them barely more than kids playing around. Iwaizumi still remembered Oikawa leaning against his shoulder as they had laughed and eaten stolen candy together. How Oikawa had looked at him when he had received the notebook. How they had hidden inside the bushes, incredibly close as their hearts had beat rapidly. Now Iwaizumi wasn´t sure if it had been from fear of being discovered or from the brush of Oikawa´s breath against his skin. Looking back, he wondered if the feelings for him had always been there and he had just been too young to truly understand them. At least he couldn´t remember a time where seeing the Prince smile had not made him feel all happy and mushy, too.</p><p>“It was one of the best nights I ever had, too”, he said. After that they had always celebrated birthdays together with Mattsun and Makki and a bottle of cheap wine, which had been fun, but Oikawa´s sixteenth birthday would always hold a special place in Iwaizumi´s heart.</p><p>They walked through the maze, laughing about the last time they had been here. Finally, they reached the centre. A small fountain stood in the middle of miniature court, a few benches placed around. The last rays of sunlight were glistening on the pearls of flying water, giving it an ethereal air.</p><p>“Wow, this place is beautiful.”</p><p> Iwaizumi stepped out between the hedges and into the open space, peering around. It felt like they were cut off from the rest of the world, like only the two of them existed in this space created just for them. Oikawa sat down on one of the benches with a content expression. He patted the empty spot beside him.</p><p>“Come here, Iwa-chan.”</p><p>Iwaizumi´s feet carried him almost automatically to fulfil his request. He settled down next to Oikawa, putting an arm around his shoulder and the Prince leaned into his side. For a while they just stayed like this in comfortable silence, content to enjoy being able to drop their guard for once.</p><p>“I can´t believe it´s only been two years since you took me here last”, Iwaizumi said at some point. “It feels like a whole other life.”</p><p>Oikawa hummed. “Yeah, but no matter what life, we´ll always be together.”</p><p>The words brought a smile to Iwaizumi´s lips. It was true, from the very moment they had met their lives had been irreversibly intertwined, weaving together so tightly that it was impossible to imagine a world without Oikawa´s effortless charm and fierce smiles.</p><p>“I´ll take any life as long as I get to be with you.”</p><p>The look Oikawa gave him was so full of adoration it made Iwaizumi´s heart skip a beat and break a little at the same time, until he remembered that he was allowed to return it now. He gently cradled Oikawa´s face in one hand, the joy of finally being able to touch him like this filling his chest until it felt ready to burst.</p><p>“You know it won´t be easy for us. This, us, is risky and dangerous and there will be things I´ll never be able to give you. But I love you and I know that won´t ever change. And I´ll do my damn best to make you happy.”</p><p>There was no doubt or hesitation in Oikawa´s eyes as he held Iwaizumi´s gaze. “I know very well what it means to love you, I always have. It hasn´t stopped me from loving you in the past and it will not stop me now, no matter how many more stones the world will put in our path.”</p><p>They had said the three words before, in the safety of each other´s arms that night, but it might have as well been the first time now. At least Iwaizumi´s heart was beating like it was. Oikawa placed his own hand over Iwaizumi´s.</p><p>“You´re the most important person to me, in this world or any other, and you always will be. I´d give absolutely anything so we can be together. You´re all I need to be happy.”</p><p>Iwaizumi knew that if he said the world Oikawa would throw away his crown and run away with him to somewhere far away. But Iwaizumi would never ask that of him. He would rather die than see Oikawa throw his potential away for his sake. He loved him too much for that.</p><p>Oikawa´s eyes were shining with the light of the setting sun as they looked at each other. He leaned in the tiniest bit, their faces close enough for their breaths to mingle.</p><p>“Can I kiss you now?”, Oikawa asked, his voice a breathy whisper.</p><p>“Yeah”, was all Iwaizumi managed as an answer. The space between them vanished, and then Oikawa´s lips met his and the rest of the world vanished, too. Their kiss was careful, experimenting and oh so gentle, but it set Iwaizumi´s entire soul on fire. For a small eternity there was nothing but the sweet pressure of Oikawa´s mouth on his. When he opened his eyes, he found that Oikawa was smiling at him. He caressed his cheek with his thumb.</p><p>“Do it again?”</p><p>Oikawa´s smile widened, and he leaned in once more. Iwaizumi felt his hands grasping the front of his shirt as their kiss deepened. Oikawa´s lips were soft against his, but his hold on Iwaizumi was firm. Their hesitancy turned into a rush of affection and want as they kissed again and again. For so long they had both been hoping, dreaming of this moment and now that it had become reality neither of them wanted it to ever stop.</p><p>When they finally separated again Oikawa´s face was flushed, and Iwaizumi was sure he wasn´t much better. He didn´t care. In his eyes the Prince had never looked lovelier. The glee rushing through him made it hard to contain a grin.</p><p>“God, I love you”, he muttered, and Oikawa winked at him.</p><p>“Who doesn´t?”</p><p>“And still I´m the one who gets to kiss you”, Iwaizumi said. Oikawa put his arms around his neck, giving him a cheeky smile.</p><p>“Do it again?”</p><p>And who was Iwaizumi to deny his Prince such a request?</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not gonna lie, I smiled like an idiot all the way through writing the last part of this chapter. After everything they just deserve some pure fluffy moment and it makes me happy myself to see them happy. I guess I can say I did a good job when reading my own writing makes me feel all giddy and mushy inside. </p><p>You know what else makes me incredibly happy? All the kudos and comments I´ve got on this story so far. You guys have no idea what a massive serotonin boost I get whenever I see that someone commented on a new chapter, it always makes my day. Thank you so much for that, there really is nothing better than knowing people actually enjoy my writing. Like, yeah, sex is cool, but have you ever opened your laptop to discover you got five new comments on your stories? Unparalleled!</p><p>Btw, a lot of you seem to be upset bc there was no instant punishment for Yamato, so I´ll have all of you know that he gets into an accident soon after the events on his way back home. Maybe it was set up by his family to rid themselves of the shame he brought them, maybe it´s just karma, but either way he´ll suffer for a while and then die. There you have it. That´s what you get for being a disgusting bastard.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Most Dangerous Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Today of all days, see how the most dangerous thing is to love."</p><p>- Achilles, Come Down by The Gang of Youths</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The early spring sun streamed through the high windows, painting small patterns onto Iwaizumi´s armour as he made his way across the hall. He paid the stunning sight onto the castle´s garden no mind. He had a task to fulfil. Besides, after almost six years of living in the palace he had grown accustomed to its beauty. There were still some sights in this place though that never failed to take his breath away.</p><p>He stopped in front one of the oaken doors. Muffled voices were audible on the other side, apparently in an animated discussion. They didn´t stop even as Iwaizumi nocked – not that he had expected them to – and so he entered. He was greeted with the familiar sight of Oikawa and Irihata standing over a table covered in maps, small figures placed all over them.</p><p>“-and if you would place another squadron on the southern flank they could push the enemy army towards the rest of the waiting troops and trap them in between our divided forces.”</p><p>The Prince moved several of the pieces, realizing his strategy on their miniature battlefield. Irihata was regarding all of it with a slight frown.</p><p>“If they are not strong enough you would risk the entire flank getting destroyed, though. Dividing our army leaves both halves more vulnerable.”</p><p>“That´s why the element of surprise is integral for this to work. If they´re hit unprepared they won´t have time to reform properly and will most likely draw back, right into the arms of the other half of our forces.”</p><p>Oikawa straightened, an expectant look on his face as he crossed his arms. Irihata surveyed the set-up again and finally nodded.</p><p>“We would need the right terrain to spring the trap but executed right this could indeed work out to our advantage.”</p><p>Iwaizumi could see Oikawa struggling not to beam at his words. Even indirect praise from a legend like Irihata was rare and fuel to the Prince´s drive. He politely gave his thanks, but there still was gleam in his eyes as he looked up.</p><p>“Iwa-chan!” A full smile now broke across his face when he noticed Iwaizumi standing by the door. “When did you get here?”</p><p>“Apologies, I didn´t want to interrupt your session”, he said, turning to Oikawa´s teacher. “Irihata-san, the King requires your presence at his war council.”</p><p>“Again?” Irihata sighed. “Then he must have news from the northern border. I´m sorry, but we will have to continue this another time, Your Highness.”</p><p>Oikawa didn´t look pleased, but there was little he could say against an order from the King.</p><p>“Of course. Maybe you could use the opportunity to ask my father what he thinks of <em>your </em>new strategy.”</p><p>Irihata´s mouth ticked up at the corner and he gave a small bow.</p><p>“I will try, my Prince. He was quite intrigued last time, so I think chances are good he´ll listen. Have a pleasant day.”</p><p>At Oikawa´s nod he turned and walked out of the room. Iwaizumi automatically straightened a little as he passed, his eyes following the old general before returning his attention to the Prince.</p><p>“I see Irihata-san liked your new idea.”</p><p>Oikawa didn´t even try to hide his satisfaction now. He was grinning, glancing back at the formation on the table.</p><p>“Yeah, even if he always manages to find some kind of flaw in my strategies, no matter what I come up with. I wonder if there will ever be a day where he´ll have nothing to criticize.”</p><p>“I don´t know, but if a legendary general with decades of experience compliments you on your battle strategy you´re probably doing fine”, Iwaizumi told him. He stepped closer, placing a hand on his arm. “You can be proud of yourself.”</p><p>“Thanks, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa smiled at him. “I just wish my father would share this view. Although I have to admit knowing that he´s employing <em>Irihata´s</em> strategies without even realizing that they´re actually mine has its very own appeal.”</p><p>“I still don’t understand why he doesn´t allow you on his council. He should be grateful to have you and your skills, especially it actually comes to a war with Shiratorizawa.”</p><p>“Well, outstanding intelligence only holds value when it´s not possessed by an omega, so what do you expect?”, Oikawa said, voice dripping in disdain. Iwaizumi shook his head.</p><p>“How do you manage to flatter yourself even while you talk yourself down?”</p><p>“Talent, Iwa-chan. Just one of the many I possess.”</p><p>“Oh, like what?”</p><p>Iwaizumi´s sneer was wiped off his face when Oikawa leaned in, kissing him. He was stunned for a second, caught off guard, yet he quickly melted into the soft touch of Oikawa´s lips. He placed a hand on his cheek, deepening the kiss. When they broke apart Oikawa smirked at him.</p><p>“Like this.”</p><p>Iwaizumi flickered his forehead, eliciting a yelp from the Prince, yet he couldn´t help but smile. After all the time they had already spent together Oikawa still managed to surprise him. He pulled him close again, hand resting on Oikawa´s waist.</p><p>“I´m not convinced. Try again?”</p><p>Oikawa chuckled, but happily obliged. Their kiss started out slow, but it soon turned into something more heated. His hands tangled in Iwaizumi´s hair as they kissed, turning the warmth in Iwaizumi´s chest into fire. There were not many occasions for them to show their affection when they had to keep their relationship secret from everyone in the palace – minus like three people – and Iwaizumi relished in the lack of space between them. They spent so many hours side by side, yet they were never allowed more than a subtle glance or hidden touch to the other´s hand. It almost drove Iwaizumi mad sometimes.</p><p>The back of Oikawa´s legs hit the table and Iwaizumi hoisted with up, so he was sitting without breaking the contact between their lips. Their kisses were almost feverish, and Iwaizumi let his hands roam over Oikawa´s back. The Prince sighed against his lips, fingers curling against his neck. He tasted sweet on Iwaizumi´s tongue and he knew that Oikawa was the one thing in this palace he would never tire of.</p><p>Iwaizumi broke the kiss, lips trailing to the hollow of Oikawa´s throat and he tilted his head back to grant him better access. Iwaizumi could feel Oikawa shiver under his touch as he placed kisses all over his neck. It was thrilling to know that he was the only one he would ever be this vulnerable to.</p><p>“Ah, Hajime, don´t leave marks!”, Oikawa gasped, placing a hand on Iwaizumi´s chest when his teeth grazed skin.</p><p>“Sorry”, he said, almost sheepishly. It was so easily to get lost in their intoxicated touches and forget that any trace of their involvement could quite literally doom them. Oikawa ran his hand along his jaw, something cheeky in his smile.</p><p>“I know a way you can make it up to me.”</p><p>“Mh, so do I.”</p><p>Their faces were close enough for Iwaizumi to feel the heat radiating off Oikawa´s skin. He was holding his stare with the same searing intensity he felt whenever he looked at the Prince. Oikawa used the hand that was still placed on his jaw to slightly tilt Iwaizumi´s head and then they were right back where they had left off, kissing each other senseless. Oikawa´s grip on his shoulder was almost bruising, but Iwaizumi would couldn´t find it in him to care, not when their mouths fit so perfectly against each other. The entire world seemed to fall away when they were together like this, nothing mattering but the feeling of Oikawa´s lips on his.</p><p>Reality caught up with them like a crashing wave when the sound of footsteps and laughter filled in through the closed door. Both Iwaizumi and Oikawa froze. When Iwaizumi looked at him his eyes were wide, yet there was a little bit of thrill mixed into the fear. They remained exactly as they were, bodies pressed flush together, careful not to make any sound. There was no plausible reason for anyone to enter Irihata´s study, but Iwaizumi still felt his heart beating rapidly.</p><p>Only when the sounds outside had faded both of them relaxed again. A small sigh escaped Iwaizumi. This was by far not the first time something like this had happened, but he still got a little heart attack whenever someone came close to discovering them. He doubted he´d ever get accustomed to sneaking around like this. What he would give to be able to properly court Oikawa…</p><p>“Why do there have to be so many people in this place?”, Oikawa complained, sitting up straighter. What a sight he made, hair all tousled and clothes askew, his cheeks flushed the prettiest scarlet. And Iwaizumi was the reason he was looking like a beautiful mess. Maybe it was not so bad after all that no one else got to see him like this.</p><p>“You could use your status for something useful for once in your life and kick them all out of the castle”, Iwaizumi said with a shrug. Oikawa chuckled, then he sighed.</p><p>“It´s a scrumptious idea, yet I fear we will have to make do until I can convince my father to get rid of the entire court.”</p><p>Oikawa snaked his arm around Iwaizumi´s neck again, but he shook his head softly.</p><p>“Let´s continue this some other time. One heart attack per day is enough.”</p><p>Oikawa´s lips pulled into a pout, obviously not happy with his decision. Iwaizumi gave him a stern look and he sighed again, then nodded.</p><p>“I´ll cash in the rain check soon, though.”</p><p>“I´m counting on it.”</p><p>He placed a quick final kiss on Oikawa´s lips before he stepped back. He, too, was a little disappointed that their alone time had been interrupted, but Iwaizumi didn´t want to take any chances. Not when Oikawa was involved.</p><p>“But if my mother finds out that my lesson was cut short she will insist on me joining her for dinner. I´ll have to listen to her talking about boring court gossip forever”, Oikawa said, now looking even more miserable. “Iwa-chan, let´s hide somewhere she can´t find us!”</p><p>It sounded suspiciously like Oikawa was just searching for a way to continue their make out session, but Iwaizumi obliged anyway.</p><p>“What do you have in mind?”</p><p>A grin spread over Oikawa´s face.</p><p>“Follow me.”</p><p>He hopped off the table and sauntered over to the door. Iwaizumi´s eyes followed him and by the sway of his hips the prince was aware of that. He stopped at the threshold, looking back over his shoulder with a smirk.</p><p>“Are you coming?”</p><p>Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. Was that even a question?</p><p> </p><p>**********</p><p> </p><p>As it turned out Oikawa´s hidden place of choice was the southern tower. It <em>was</em> a smart choice, the many stairs keeping most people from entering. Up and up they went the seemingly endless staircase, yet when Oikawa opened the door leading outside Iwaizumi decided the climb had been worth it. For a moment he just stood at the top of the stairs and stared. From up here they had an incredible view over the entire city and the hills beyond. In the setting sun everything was bathed in gold. Oikawa already stood at the wall, looking out into the sunset.</p><p>“Why haven´t you brought be up here before?”, Iwaizumi asked as he joined him.</p><p>“I did, we watched the sunset together. I think it was not long after my seventeenth birthday.” Oikawa gave him an accusatory look. “How could you forget you that? You really have a brain like a sieve, Iwa-chan.”</p><p>“I think if I shove you off the tower Makki and Mattsun will testify that I was with them the whole time”, Iwaizumi thought aloud, smirking when Oikawa stuck his tongue out at him. Even as a grown man he had never grown out of this childish habit. It was endearing.</p><p>“If you´ve forgotten we´ll just make new memories together then.”</p><p>Iwaizumi looked at the Prince in surprise, having expected a sharp retort and being hit with something soft and heartfelt instead. It left him unprepared, and he could only nod as a smile crept onto his face.</p><p>For a while they just stood side by side in silence, watching as the sun disappeared behind the horizon and painted the sky in a dozen colours. Iwaizumi had to admit that he almost preferred this to making out with Oikawa. Just having the Prince next to him, sharing this quiet moment together was worth more than a dozen kisses. He shuffled a bit closer, so their shoulders were touching, and Oikawa leaned into his side almost automatically. The warm weight on his shoulder made him feels like his veins were filled with sunlight. This was everything he could ever want, even if it was his only for a moment.</p><p>“Do you honestly believe that there will be war with Shiratorizawa?”</p><p>Iwaizumi´s question broke the silence. Oikawa gave him a surprised look, obviously not expecting such a topic to come up in a place like this. Iwaizumi wasn´t sure where the thought had come from himself. Maybe it was because he had something precious right now and a war would put everything he had – they had – in danger.</p><p>“I´m not certain, but it´s not looking good”, Oikawa said slowly. “Their attacks on our border have gotten more frequent and any attempt at negotiations has been blocked. If they don´t stop pushing into Seijoh territory war is basically unavoidable.”</p><p>Iwaizumi didn´t like the though. The capital was not that far up north, but if Shiratorizawa actually invaded nobody would be safe, he supposed.</p><p>“And as much as I´d like to see my strategies tested on a real battlefield, I really wish my father would solve this conflict without wasting any lives”, Oikawa continued. “Although I imagine Seiichi is practically buzzing with excitement. I don´t understand why father hasn´t sent him up there yet, but with how the situation looks it´s a matter of days now.”</p><p>“Aren´t you scared for him?”, Iwaizumi asked. Oikawa´s face was hard to read as he stared into the creeping darkness below.</p><p>“Would you think badly of me if I said that I´m actually not that worried about him? And it´s not just because I believe in his skill as a soldier.” Now there definitely was something guilty in his expression. “I mean, I definitely would be sad if he died, but it´s just... I guess I´ve accepted that he won´t be in my life either way.”</p><p>Hearing Oikawa speak of his own brother like this was saddening. Yet it was nothing to what he felt when Oikawa spoke his next words.</p><p>“I´m just grateful that you´re not a regular soldier, even if it´s a little selfish. I don´t think I could bear the thought of you in the middle of battle, never knowing if I´ll ever see you again.”</p><p>There was something so vulnerable in his expression, it made Iwaizumi´s heart ache for an entirely different reason now. Truth be told, the idea of standing against an enemy army, forced to kill for the kingdom´s sake, was terrifying. Even if it was the right thing to do for a soldier. And Iwaizumi knew that there would come a day when he would have to draw his sword to protect what he loved, too.</p><p>Yet right now he just took Oikawa´s hand, giving it a squeeze and him a soft smile.</p><p>“I´d prefer to stay by your side a little longer, too.”</p><p>Oikawa smiled back, hand clasped tightly in Iwaizumi´s.</p><p>“Let´s stay together a little longer, then.”</p><p> </p><p>*********</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa was being petty, and he knew it. He knew it even as he stood in Irihata´s study, sword in hand. The general was man of many obligations and his tutoring was an honour, even for the Prince. Yet this was the second time this week that he had postponed their session. Because of his father and his war council. That he wasn´t allowed in. As if this wasn´t exactly what he had been training and studying and fighting for since he had first picked up a bow ten years ago.</p><p>Which was why he was now alone in the room and instead of replacing pins on the map he was deplacing the heads of imaginary enemies as he worked through a routine of strikes and parries. The sword in his hand was not his, but Irihata wasn´t here to stop him from practicing with it and it was a good training to use a larger sword for once. And if he accidentally hit something, well, then so be it.</p><p>Oikawa slowly felt his frustration bleed out of him as he swung the sword again and again, pouring all his attention into his movements. It didn´t matter that he wasn´t wearing the appropriate clothes. He had long learned to move with precision even in his restricting formal attire. He wondered how different it would feel to instead wear chainmail and armour. If war really broke out there was a chance he´d find out soon.</p><p>He only stopped when his arms started to shake from the weight of the sword. He wiped his brow and set it down, leaning against the table. A smirk played on his lips when he recalled what he and Iwaizumi had done here a couple of days ago. Maybe he should use his spare time to go and watch him train? The looming war had prompted the King to take precautions and have all palace guards prepare for an attack. And even as his personal guard Iwaizumi was not excused from this. To the King he was a soldier like everybody else.</p><p>Oikawa made sure not to leave a trace of his little training session before he left the room, turning towards the grand staircase. Yet when he rounded the corner he was met with another familiar face.</p><p>“Your Highness”, Irihata greeted him. The older man looked worn out, yet Oikawa couldn´t help the annoyance rising in his chest.</p><p>“Irihata-san, I was waiting for you, yet I was informed you were unavailable. Again.”</p><p>Irihata drew his mouth into a thin line. “Apologies, Prince, that Shiratorizawa didn´t consider your schedule in their invasion plans.”</p><p>“Wait, invasion?” Oikawa´s eyes widened. “Does that mean-“</p><p>“Shiratorizawa has made its move. Their full army has gathered at the border, ready to march into our country on command. The King has sent your brother and all our forces to meet them, but Shiratorizawa will be waiting for them. They had enough time to prepare.”</p><p>Irihata´s face was grave as Oikawa cursed.</p><p>“This wouldn´t have happened if he had moved our army the first time Shiratorizawa has overstepped our border. Or the second time. Stubborn bastard!”</p><p> “While I agree with your sentiment, if not your words, there is nothing we can do now but help lead our army to victory.” Irihata put a hand on Oikawa´s shoulder and gave him a grim smile. “You´ve been waiting for an opportunity to prove yourself. Now is the time. Show me what strategies you can spin to give Seijoh an edge in this fight.”</p><p>Oikawa nodded, face setting in determination. He could bemoan his father´s decisions later. Right now, he had a country to save.</p><p> </p><p>**********</p><p> </p><p>The news of Shiratorizawa´s attack soon spread through the palace and the entire city until it was all people spoke about. A mixture of dread and anticipation hung over them as everyone waited for a messenger to arrive and report on how the first battle had gone. Oikawa above all could hardly focus on anything else. Yet days passed, and his father had no news to proclaim. Unable to take his tension out on Iwaizumi in a sparring match he paced alternately his room and Irihata´s study. He hated that there was nothing he could do but wait when there was so much depending on whether Seiichi could lead their troops to victory or not.</p><p>Then, one morning he overheard two servants talking about the progressions on the front lines by chance. He didn´t even wait to hear the entire story, already off to find the King.</p><p> </p><p>**********</p><p> </p><p>“Father!”</p><p>The King stopped at the voice, his guards along him. With a sigh he turned around to face his son. Oikawa was hurrying down the hall towards him. He was alone. Whatever it was that had him in such a rush seemed to be urgent. He didn’t waste time to bow before the King or wait until his father permitted him to talk, speaking before he had even come to a full stop.</p><p>“Is it true that Seiichi was wounded in battle? And that you ordered our army back to the capital?”</p><p>The King folded his hands behind his back, giving him a stern look.</p><p>“I did. But this is none of your concern.”</p><p>“Of course it is my concern!” Oikawa stared at his father incredulously. “Aside from the fact that Seiichi is my brother everyone here is affected by this war! And will be even more once Shiratorizawa stands before Aoba Johsai´s gates.”</p><p>The King´s mouth pulled into a thin line. “Seiichi has been defeated by Shiratorizawa´s overwhelming forces and our army has sustained great losses. A tactical retreat to reform was the best option, especially since an injured general cannot properly lead his troops. But you don´t understand the art of war. So, leave it to those that are made for battle and don´t stick your nose into issue you have no concept of.”</p><p>The dismissive look his father gave him made Oikawa´s blood boil. He was more suited for battle than half of his brother´s soldiers. He wanted nothing more than to scream in his father´s face that he had been employing <em>Oikawa</em>´s strategies ever since the first skirmishes with Shiratorizawa. If he wanted Oikawa could take out his personal guards within seconds. And yet he knew that even if he did, his father would not view him any differently. He never would. After all, everything he had ever done was try to keep Oikawa from growing into the person he was today. From withholding Iwaizumi´s letters to forbidding him to train to trying to marry him off to Yamato, every single action was committed with the sole intent to keep him chained down. That would never change.</p><p>So, he swallowed the words burning on his tongue, adapting what he hoped was a neutral tone.</p><p>“With all due respect, but the army doesn´t need to retreat all the way to Aoba Johsai to reform. Using the narrow passes on the way here to thin out Shiratorizawa´s army would be much more effective and even out our numbers. It could give us a much-needed advantage.”</p><p>“Most of the soldiers are not familiar with the terrain themselves and it would cost us valuable time that our troops need to rally before the next battle”, the King said. “I appreciate your enthusiasm to help our soldiers, but worth lies somewhere else.”</p><p><em>Just say ‘in marrying some powerful prick’, </em>Oikawa thought bitterly.</p><p>“If we fight Shiratorizawa right before Aoba Johsai´s walls there will be nowhere to go if the battle goes badly. The city is not built to endure a siege. If they defeat us again Seijoh will be theirs!”</p><p>The King regarded him with cold eyes. Oikawa glared right back, refusing to back down.</p><p>“You have very little faith in our soldiers. And in your brother. <em>He</em> will not fail at protecting this country when it counts. Seijoh will never fall.”</p><p>“This has nothing to do with Seiichi´s skill as a general or his soldier´s capability. It doesn´t matter how dedicated they are, they will still be outnumbered by Shiratorizawa´s forces. If we don´t thin them out before the next battle our chances of winning are almost zero! We can´t face them head on like this! If you stake everything on this one card you´re going to doom us all! You need to order your generals to-“</p><p>The King´s hand hit him right across the face, cutting him off mid-sentence. The slap echoed of the walls as Oikawa´s head was whipped to the side by the impact. He didn´t even register the pain, too stunned to feel anything but shock. His father had hit him! He hadn´t been angry enough to do that in years. Yet now the King´s eyes were blazing. And even though Oikawa had reached his height ages ago, his father once again seemed to be towering over him, just like he had when Oikawa had been seven.</p><p>“I will do no such thing. How dare you speak to me in this manner! I am the King of Seijoh and I will not have my decisions questioned by you! You have no idea what you are even talking about. If you ever answer back to me like this I will have you punished as if you were not my son, but any other unfortunate soul that was foolish enough to cross me. Know your place, omega!”</p><p>Oikawa was still staring at him, his stinging check cradled in one hand. There were approximately a thousand emotions thrown together in his chest, but funnily enough his mind was exceptionally calm.</p><p>“Will you at least request aid from Fukurodani? Even if our army manages to drive Shiratorizawa back we will need some support to ensure our control over the entire territory.”</p><p>His father blinked. He had obviously not expected this reaction. He looked Oikawa up and down, still standing tall, shoulders squared. He gave a resigned sigh.</p><p>“I will consider sending a messenger to King Yamiji. Now, get out of my sight.”</p><p>Oikawa just looked at his father for another second, then he turned on his heel and strode down the corridor he had come from.</p><p>The King watched him go. His son would never understand what it took to be a ruler. Not that he would ever be forced to learn.</p><p>Shaking his head, the King continued making his way towards his war council. He had more urgent concerns than his rebellious son.</p><p> </p><p>**********</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi didn´t question it when Oikawa appeared in the guard´s quarters unannounced nor when he wordlessly dragged him outside to their sparring ground. He could easily imagine what had happened. Oikawa had the kind of expression he only ever got after a conversation with his father. And going a few rounds had always been Oikawa´s favourite way of blowing off steam. And Iwaizumi never passed on a chance to kick his ass.</p><p>Yet when he took a closer look at Oikawa he halted. There was a red mark on his left cheek that suspiciously looked like a handprint. Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes.</p><p>“Tooru, did something happen?”</p><p>Oikawa shrugged, not even looking up at him as he fastened his belt.</p><p>“I went to confront my father because he ordered our army back to Aoba Johsai, which is stupid. Of course, he didn´t care about what I had to say.”</p><p>Iwaizumi waited for him to continue his explanation, but Oikawa remained silent, turning away. As if he was avoiding Iwaizumi´s eyes. There obviously was more to his argument with the King than he let on.</p><p>When Oikawa walked past him, Iwaizumi grabbed his arm. He looked directly at Oikawa, the redness of his cheek, the reluctance in his eyes. His expression softened.</p><p>“What´s wrong? You´re being uncharacteristically non-hyperverbal. Your normal reaction to your father being a prick is to curse and whine about him for half an hour.”</p><p>Oikawa bit his lip, eyes darting away again before they finally met Iwaizumi´s.</p><p>“I told my father that his strategy was doomed to fail and would lead to Seijoh´s inevitable defeat. He didn´t like that. And when I went as far as to tell him that he had to change his plans, he, well, he hit me.”</p><p>Iwaizumi sucked in a sharp breath. “What?!”</p><p>“He told me if I ever dared to speak to him like that again he would do even worse to me. So that I´d know my place.”</p><p>Oikawa spit out the last words as if they were venom burning his lips. Iwaizumi reached out, carefully cupping his bruised cheek in his palm.</p><p>“Why didn´t you just tell me?”, he asked. There were a hundred things he wanted to do to the King, royalty be damned, but Oikawa was far more important right now.</p><p>“I- I guess I just wanted to forget this happened and punch something really hard.” He shrugged, giving Iwaizumi a sheepish look. “And it doesn´t matter anyway. There´s nothing my father could do at this point that could lower my opinion of him any further.”</p><p>“This isn’t about him! Of course it matters if you´re hurt, you idiot!”</p><p>Iwaizumi glared at him, his gentle touch at odds with his intense expression. Oikawa blinked, then he chuckled softly.</p><p>“Only you would slip in an insult when trying to comfort someone, Iwa-chan”, he said as he placed his own hand over Iwaizumi´s.</p><p>“Well, you were being an idiot. You know you don´t have to make yourself look tough when you´re with me. I know exactly how strong you are.”</p><p>“I know.” Oikawa smiled at him, then it turned sharp. “Which is why I will wipe the ground with your face today.”</p><p>“You say that every time and I still win all the time.”</p><p>“What a baseless rumour.”</p><p>Iwaizumi huffed out a laugh. Oikawa´s eyes were burning with anticipation, all and any of his earlier reluctance gone. And there certainly was no hesitancy when he leaned in to kiss Iwaizumi.</p><p>“Come on, Iwa-chan”, he said cheerily when they separated again. He tugged at Iwaizumi´s hand. “I still really want to punch something.”</p><p>“Alright, but don´t complain if you end up with your butt kicked”, Iwaizumi said. Oikawa smirked.</p><p>“You know I always complain, no matter what.”</p><p>“Sadly.”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p> </p><p>**********</p><p> </p><p>A good hour later the two were sitting together leaned against the wall of the guard´s quarters, exhausted but content. Iwaizumi was now sporting a bruise on his cheek to match Oikawa´s and the Prince had a hand carefully placed over his right side, yet both of them were smiling.</p><p>“I can´t believe you´re still falling for my feints”, Oikawa grinned and Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.</p><p>“I need to give you <em>some</em> advantage, otherwise it would be unfair for you.”</p><p>“Excuuuse me, I very clearly had the upper hand like 90 percent of the time!”</p><p>“I distinctively remember having you pinned to the ground beneath me at least trice, so I´d say the distribution was the other way ´round.”</p><p>“Keep telling yourself that.”</p><p>Iwaizumi nudged Oikawa with a friendly huff, quickly apologizing when his face twisted in pain. Oikawa dismissed it with a wave of his hand.</p><p>“Please, Iwa-chan, no need to fret. This is nothing! Mattsun has kicked my ass way harder.”</p><p>The way Iwaizumi scowled at this made him smile. He placed a hand on his arm, giving him a warm smile.</p><p>“But I really needed this. It´s been way too long since we´ve last sparred. I had way too much pent-up energy.” He raised his other hand, balling it into a fist. “It´s almost a pity I won´t be able to use these against Shiratorizawa. Not that father would have let me anywhere near the fighting anyway.”</p><p>Iwaizumi sighed. “Well, at least then I won´t have to worry about you when we´re out on the battlefield.”</p><p>Next to him Oikawa stilled, eyes growing wide. His grip on Iwaizumi´s shoulder tightened until it was almost crushing. There was an intensity in Oikawa´s gaze as he looked at Iwaizumi that he had never seen before.</p><p>“You are <em>not </em>going to be out on the battle field when Shiratorizawa arrives!”</p><p>“All castle guards will fight along with the regular soldiers. The army has sustained considerable losses in their first battle and they need every single man available to defend the capital.”</p><p>Iwaizumi had received the news along with the other guards this morning. It hadn´t really been a surprise, not when they had been training for the possibility of battle for weeks now. Iwaizumi hadn´t been sure what to feel, but he was determined to defend his home, no matter in what fashion. And if that meant standing face to face against Shiratorizawa´s forces, that´s what he would do.</p><p>Oikawa, however, seemed to have a different opinion.</p><p>“You can´t go out there! It will be a slaughter! Even with all guards you will still be outnumbered. You´ll <em>die</em>!”</p><p>Oikawa´s voice cracked ever so slightly at the last word. Iwaizumi swallowed. He had come to terms with the fact the might not survive the battle, yet seeing Oikawa´s horrified expression made everything so much harder.</p><p>“I have to. It´s been ordered by the King himself. We have to defend the city at all costs.”</p><p>“No!” Oikawa shook his head. “This price is too high! You can´t do this.”</p><p>“There is no choice. Even if I wanted to, I can´t just ignore the King´s orders or else I´ll be dead for sure.”</p><p>“You´re my personal guard! You have to stay with me!”</p><p>“You are strong enough to look after yourself. You know that I have nothing on you when it comes to fighting skills.”</p><p>Just for once Oikawa wished it wasn´t so. For once in his life he wished he were really as weak as the world thought him to be.</p><p>“No, you can´t go! If the city really falls I´ll need you with me!”</p><p>“Tooru, if the city falls not even I will be able to protect you. We have to stop Shiratorizawa or else we´re both doomed. And I´d rather die than let that happen.”</p><p>“I don´t care what happens to me! I need you!” Tears were forming in Oikawa´s eyes and Iwaizumi wanted nothing more than to wipe them away, even if he was the one that had caused them. “Hajime, if you go fight Shiratorizawa as they are there is no chance you will make it out alive! Do you hear me? No! Chance! You´re going to die! And I´ll be left behind with <em>nothing</em>!”</p><p>Iwaizumi gently took Oikawa´s face in his hands, trying to put as much conviction into his words as possible.</p><p>“I´m not going to die, Tooru. I´ll make it back to you, I promise. But I have to protect Seijoh. I have to protect you. And this is the only way I can do this.”</p><p>“No. Please, Hajime, don´t!”</p><p>Iwaizumi´s heart felt as if it might crack right through the middle. Oikawa Tooru did not beg. For anything. And yet here he was, pleading with him not to leave him. The pain and desperation on his face were almost too much to bear.</p><p>He wiped a stray tear from Oikawa´s cheek, touching their foreheads together. Oikawa closed his eyes.</p><p>“Please, Hajime.”</p><p>“I promise I will not leave you alone”, Iwaizumi said softly. “I will fight the battle and come back to you. You´ll see.”</p><p>“No!” Oikawa abruptly drew back from his touch. “I will not let you throw away your life like this! I won´t allow it!”</p><p>He stood, his expression set as he glared down at Iwaizumi.</p><p>“I will stop this. I will talk my father out of his ridiculous plan and make sure none of the guards have to participate in battle. And if I have to fight all of Shiratorizawa all on my own! I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe.”</p><p>“Tooru-“</p><p>Iwaizumi scrambled to his feet, but Oikawa was already running back towards the castle. He looked after him with a pained expression. All the emotions he thought he had overcome, had silenced, were rushing back into him like a tidal wave as he watched the Prince go.</p><p>He slumped back against the wall. He had known that Oikawa would not react well to the news, but he had underestimated the emotional backlash of seeing his tearstained eyes, begging him not to go. He didn´t want to. He didn´t want to leave Tooru. Iwaizumi would give almost anything to be able to spend the rest of his life by his side, even if they could never openly show their love. He was happy with what they had. It was more than he could have ever wished for.</p><p>And yet there was not much of a choice. He was a mere soldier, even if he wore the fancy uniform of a royal guard. And a soldier was bound by his duty. Iwaizumi´s most important duty was to keep Tooru safe. He had sworn to give his life to protect the Prince.</p><p>Even if it would break him.</p><p>Again, it felt as if something was chipping away at his heart. It was strange, how he was more afraid of hurting Tooru than of dying itself. He could be at peace with himself knowing that he had fought and died to protect his home. Yet if that meant that his beloved Prince would suffer it suddenly the idea become almost abhorrent.</p><p>It didn´t matter anyway. What he wanted had no weight compared to what needed to be done. He would stand on the battlefield soon, regardless of how he felt about it.</p><p>Then, all he could do was try his best to stay alive.</p><p>For Tooru.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah, so let´s just all hope that this year goes the opposite direction of this chapter. Otherwise it´s not looking peachy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Our Lesson in Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope all of you are doing okay in this shitty time, here is my contribution to making your day a little better. Or worse, depending on how you feel after this chapter.</p><p>Btw, I was thinking about that maybe some would find it odd that the events from the past chapters surrounding Yamato are barely even referenced now, and I am most certainly not trying to invalidate anything here. But this part of the story takes place over three years later and I refuse to let something like that be the defining moment in their lives. Shit like that leaves scars, but especially someone like Oikawa can move past it to the point where it is not that important anymore. That´s just the person he is. And they kind of have other issues right now. Yeah, so that´s that, just in case anyone was wondering.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the next days the tension in the city became almost tangible. The story of the crushing defeat and retreat of the army had spread like wildfire and everyone was scared of what would happen once Shiratorizawa´s forced appeared on the horizon. An anxious energy seemed to fill the people. The palace was busier than ever. Servants and guards were hurrying through the halls, making preparations for the upcoming battle and a possible siege. Food was stored, weapons distributed, and one or two emergency escape plans made.</p><p>The King spent most of his days in the war room. It made Oikawa´s attempts to change his mind about his plan even more difficult. He had hoped that persistency would lead his father to eventually listen to him, yet it was almost impossible to get a hold of him when he stayed holed up with his advisors until close to midnight. So, he changed his plan. Even with threat of losing Iwaizumi looming over him, Oikawa did not have the time to hang around in front of the closed door of the war room all day in case his father made an exit.</p><p>Instead, he used his stubbornness and – for the first time – his royal authority to get Irihata to listen to him instead. Together with the old general he developed strategies for any possible situation in hopes of finding a way to turn the tide of this hopeless battle. Irihata had little trouble coming up with excuses so he could strategize with the Prince instead of the King until well into the night. He was a busy man after all.</p><p>Every minute that Oikawa didn´t spend deliberating over maps and pawns he stood on the archery range, firing arrow after arrow after arrow. He wouldn´t be allowed to fight beside the other soldiers, but that didn´t mean that there was nothing he could do to protect his home. He only ever stopped once his chest was heaving and his fingers bleeding. Yahaba scolded him for it every evening when he wrapped the Prince´s fingers in new bandages. And yet Oikawa went to grab his bow every morning anew, repeating the cycle.</p><p>With everything he was doing, Oikawa still hadn´t spoken to Iwaizumi since their fateful argument. Some might have expected him to try and spend every minute that he had left with him, yet Oikawa refused to accept even the possibility that these were their last days. Everything he did was to make sure they weren´t.</p><p>He knew talking to him would not sway him anyway. Iwaizumi was too reliable, too honourable, too caring to abandon his comrades. Even if it was for Oikawa. So, all the Prince could do was try and try and try to come up with a way that would keep him safe.</p><p>Seijoh´s army arrived and the buzz inside the city doubled. Hundreds of tents were set up before the city walls to accommodate the mass of soldiers, more than Oikawa had ever seen. He would have liked to see his brother, but he didn´t even know where he would start to look. He was probably busy anyway. And he had enough to worry about without him. The plan he was drafting up with Irihata was taking form and Oikawa poured every drop of his energy into it, trying to accommodate every possible move from Shiratorizawa. If he couldn´t keep Iwaizumi completely out of the fight, then he could at least increase his chances to actually make it out of it alive. Irihata had already proposed the outline of their scheme to the King and although he knew this was not about him, he still felt some satisfaction when he heard that his father had accepted their battle plan.</p><p>When a messenger arrived, bringing warning that Shiratorizawa´s army was a day´s march away from reaching the capital, the entire city seemed to suck in a breath. If the place had been busy before, it was nothing compared to now. Last minute preparations were made all over. The outer parts of the city were evacuated, hundreds of the city´s inhabitants streaming into the upper parts and into the castle for shelter. Still, Oikawa felt like everything around him was quieter than before, as if the approaching menace was settling over everything like a weighted blanket.</p><p>Or maybe he was just too focused on his own task to notice the noise.</p><p>He and Irihata had given their plan the final touch last night. Oikawa wished they would have had more time, but they had made of the most that had been given to them. Now he had to hope that it would work as he had anticipated. If not…</p><p>But he had no time to overthink this right now. There were however other things he still had to do before the next morning came and with it Shiratorizawa. He clutched the bag he had slung over his shoulder more tightly. With all the people bustling around him everywhere in the castle it was easy to sneak into rooms where he usually would never be granted entrance. Right now, no one paid him attention. No one saw him.</p><p>“Hey, Tooru!”</p><p>Oikawa stopped abruptly. So much for going unnoticed. He hadn´t thought anyone would recognize him, he had made sure to put on simple clothes to blend in with the crowd. So, who-</p><p>A small gasp escaped him when a man dressed in the typical drab of a soldier stepped out from the among the other people. A thick layer of bandages obscured his left arm and shoulder, but he was smiling as he approached the Prince.</p><p>“Seiichi!”</p><p>“Hello, little brother, long time no see”, Seiichi said as he stopped a step away from Oikawa.</p><p>He crossed his arms. “Indeed. You seem to have been very busy the past three years.”</p><p>To his surprise his brother looked away, ducking his head in embarrassment.</p><p>“I know, I know, I should have visited, but I was honestly pretty cooped up with my duties. I was hoping that maybe you´d come visit one day.”</p><p>“You know how father feels about letting me travel alone.”</p><p>“He´s still this strict with you?” He looked at Oikawa in surprise, then he sighed. “I guess that´s just how he is.”</p><p>Oikawa´s lips drew into a thin line. He sounded so nonchalant about it. Seiichi had never been constrained like he had. As long as he more or less fulfilled what was expected from him he could go wherever he wanted and do whatever he pleased. He had envied his brother for his freedom all his life.</p><p>“Speaking of it, I´m surprised he hasn´t thrown you into an arranged marriage to strengthen his influence yet. Has he maybe softened just a little?”</p><p>Seiichi grinned as if it was a joke, but Oikawa´s skin started to crawl at the words. After what had happened with Yamato Saiyuki the King had stopped pushing suitors on him, yet he knew that he wasn´t pleased that his son was still unbound. There was a very real chance that the King would decide to sell him off if they defeated Shiratorizawa, to assure his rule. The thought alone made Oikawa´s stomach turn.</p><p>“Hardly.” His voice sounded harsh even in his own ears and he quickly changed the subject. “How is your wife doing? And my nephew?”</p><p>“They´re both well. Takeru is growing so fast, every time I return home he´s gained another inch.”</p><p>Seiichi was beaming with pride now and Oikawa couldn´t help but smile, too. He´d only seen Takeru once, the last time his brother had visited. He hadn´t even been able to walk properly then, stumbling around the legs of his parents. His eyes had been shining with curiosity when Oikawa had crouched down to his level and he had grabbed his hand with a wide, almost toothless grin. Oikawa hadn´t been able to deny that it was kind of cute.</p><p>“That´s good to hear”, Oikawa nodded. After a moment of hesitation, he added, “And what about you?”</p><p>Seiichi looked taken aback, too. He shrugged.</p><p>“I took a pretty bad hit up at the border, but I´m ready to fight tomorrow. Nothing will keep me from defending my country.”</p><p>There was a conviction in his voice that Oikawa was awfully familiar with and his heart ached just the tiniest bit.</p><p>“With you leading our army, I´d say we actually have a chance”, he said with a slight smile. Seiichi´s shoulders tensed.</p><p>“This time I won´t be the one to rally our army.”</p><p>Oikawa frowned. “Then who-“</p><p>“Our father has decided that he will command the army himself in our last stand against Shiratorizawa.”</p><p>“You can´t be serious!” Oikawa stared at his brother. “He hasn´t lifted a sword in years!”</p><p>“He said that he will not sit sheltered behind these walls while good men give their life for Seijoh. It´s honourable.”</p><p><em>It´s stupid!, </em>Oikawa wanted to shout, but he stayed quiet. It didn´t matter what he said. The King had decided and so it would be. As always.</p><p>“Then I´ll pray for the best of luck for both of you tomorrow”, he said instead, turning to leave. A heavy hand on his shoulder stopped him. His brother had taken a step forward, crossing the distance between them. His expression was surprisingly soft.</p><p>“Tooru, listen, I- I just want… I came to wish you the best. And to say sorry.”</p><p>Oikawa blinked. He had never heard Seiichi say sorry, to anyone. He was the golden child, the perfect son and soldier that never did anything wrong. It sounded strange somehow, coming from him.</p><p>“For what?”</p><p>“I was never a good brother. Not to you and not to Minako. But I promise, when this war is over we will go hunting together, just the two of us. You take Katsumi and we´ll ride out into the forest and you´ll tell me everything I´ve missed over the last years in the castle, alright?”</p><p>All Oikawa could do was nod, too stunned to respond properly. This was the most affection his brother had ever shown him. He hadn´t known he had become so self-aware. Seiichi patted him on the shoulder with a lopsided smile.</p><p>“I´ll see you tomorrow, little brother.”</p><p> Then he strode past him and vanished back into the throng of people. Oikawa stared after him. He wasn´t sure what to think right now. He had always believed that he didn´t matter to his older brother. So, he had convinced himself that Seiichi didn´t matter to him either. And yet, when he thought about Seiichi riding into battle, he couldn´t help but hope that he would come back safely. That he would keep his promise.</p><p>Bells ringing outside announced the coming dawn and Oikawa shook his head. He had to hurry. He swiftly wove around the people surrounding him until he made it back to the much emptier royal wing. Back in his room he quickly stashed the bag under his bed, hidden from sight. Things would get a lot more complicated if anyone found it.</p><p>Outside in the city of tents the first torches were lit. From somewhere the faint sound of music was audible. The last night before battle was descending upon the land and the people were making good use of the hours, celebrating and dancing and drinking away their nerves. He was probably expected to join his parents and listen his father´s proclamations how he would lead them to victory. Oikawa had other plans, however.</p><p>He threw a quick glance in the mirror, smoothing his hair back with his hands. It was more of a habit than a conscious decision, it wouldn´t matter how he looked after all. He sighed. Usually Oikawa very much liked what he saw in the mirror. Today he wasn´t sure what to think of himself as he regarded his reflection. He had made a decision, though, and it was time to follow through with it now.</p><p>“Well, here goes nothing”, he muttered and left the room.</p><p> </p><p>**********</p><p> </p><p>The guard´s quarters were more alive than Oikawa had ever seen them. Outside the buildings the entirety of the royal guard had gathered, drinking and yelling and laughing as they sat together around fires. Oikawa let his eyes roam, searching for one specific face. In the light of the flames he caught sight of a wisp of pink and he let it guide him like a lighthouse him until he stood behind Makki. He put his hands on his startled shoulders, leaning down with a smile.</p><p>“My, my, you guys are sure being rowdy tonight. Why has no one invited me?”</p><p>“Princess”, Mattsun greeted, lifting his cup. “We thought they had already locked you up in your ivory tower.”</p><p>“Or at least we hoped they had”, Makki grinned at him and Oikawa gasped.</p><p>“The audacity!”</p><p>Makki and Mattsun chuckled and he joined them. It was good to see his friends, yet his eyes caught on the empty seat beside Mattsun.</p><p>“Where is Hajime?”</p><p>Makki and Mattsun exchanged a quick look. Oikawa hardly ever used Iwaizumi´s given name around other people, even those who knew of their special relationship. Yet tonight things were different.</p><p>“I think he´s still inside, but he said he´d come out here soon”, Mattsun said.</p><p>“I´ll go fetch him.”</p><p>Oikawa didn´t wait for an answer as he turned and headed towards the main building. The noise and people around him were distracting, but he knew his way around this place. He had spent so many hours here. Though right now, they did not feel like not enough.</p><p>He didn´t bother knocking before he entered the room Iwaizumi still shared with their friends. Iwaizumi was kneeling before the trunk at the bottom of his bed, clutching something in his hand. When Oikawa stepped inside his head shot up, eyes widening. He obviously had not expected to see the Prince. Oikawa gave him a smile.</p><p>“Hello, Hajime.”</p><p>“Tooru.”</p><p>Oikawa caught a glimpse of green as the object he´d been holding vanished into his pocket. Iwaizumi stood, but didn´t approach him. He looked at Oikawa uncertainly, as if he wasn´t sure if he was allowed to. The echo of their argument hung in the room between them. For a moment they just looked at each other. Then Oikawa crossed the five feet of space and took Iwaizumi´s hand.</p><p>“What are you still doing here? The others are already waiting for you.”</p><p>Iwaizumi blinked, looking at their linked hands and then at Oikawa´s face.</p><p>“You´ve come.”</p><p>“Of course. Why would I want to miss this?”, Oikawa asked and Iwaizumi bit his lip.</p><p>“I- I thought you´d still be mad at me. I wasn´t sure if…”</p><p>Oikawa took his other hand in his, too, looking at Iwaizumi with serious eyes.</p><p>“I know that I can´t keep you from going. It´s what you have to do. I´ve done what I could to give you at least a chance of returning, but this is your choice. And I will have to live with it.” His expression softened a little. “But right now, I just want to enjoy this evening with you. As long as I still can.”</p><p>Iwaizumi flinched ever so slightly at his words but nodded. Oikawa squeezed his hands and then suddenly all graveness vanished, and he smiled brightly at Iwaizumi.</p><p>“Now come on! Everyone else is having fun and we should, too.”</p><p>Oikawa dragged him through the halls and outside where cold air and music engulfed them. Makki and Mattsun cheered when Oikawa plopped down next to them, Iwaizumi in tow. They handed both of them a cup and together they raised them.</p><p>“To a glorious victory and Issei´s equally glorious ass”, Makki grinned, winking at Mattsun. Oikawa made a gagging noise while his friend grinned back.</p><p>“To wishing that all our enemies wake up without a dick!”</p><p>“That´s not better!”, Oikawa complained and Mattsun shrugged.</p><p>“To our friends, who will never leave us, now and forever”, Iwaizumi offered instead, and the others nodded.</p><p>“To all the family I´ll ever need”, Oikawa added. Iwaizumi looked at him, eyes soft.</p><p>“Aww, how cute”, Makki cooed. Oikawa stuck his tongue out at him.</p><p>“You´re just jealous.”</p><p>Makki grinned, casually slipping his arm around Mattsun´s shoulders.</p><p>“And of what exactly?”</p><p>Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.</p><p>“This isn´t a competition.”</p><p>“Yeah, but if it was we´d be winning”, Mattsun said.</p><p>“I beg to differ!”</p><p>“Then beg.”</p><p>A smile finally slipped onto Iwaizumi´s lips as he watched Oikawa and Mattsun bicker and soon he was laughing along with the others. They told each other stories of their early days and the shenanigans they had gotten up to together, like when Makki had tried stealing their captain´s belt while he had given them instruction or the countless times they´d had to quickly hide Oikawa in the most rediculous when someone had come to their room unexpectedly. It was a plethora of happy memories they shared. At some point Iwaizumi wrapped his arm around Oikawa´s waist and the Prince leaned into him without hesitation. Tonight, they could drop their guard for once. Everyone else was far too busy celebrating their possibly last hours to notice Oikawa was even there.</p><p>The hours passed, and flames turned into embers. The boisterous laughs and shouts had dwindled down to sleepy conversations and many had already left to go to bed, alone or with someone else. Oikawa was feeling comfortably warm, nestled against Iwaizumi´s side. If he could, he would stop time right now. Here, surrounded by the people that meant the most to him, was where wanted to stay forever. Why was that too much to ask?</p><p> He yawned, only half-listening to what Mattsun was saying. From the looks of it, he wasn´t the only one feeling the late hour. Makki´s eyes were more closed than open and when he peered up at Iwaizumi he looked slightly weary, too. He pinched his side and Iwaizumi smiled at him, too content to complain or flick his forehead. Oikawa smiled back.</p><p>“Okay, since no one seems to pay attention to me anymore I´ll just stop talking”, Mattsun loudly proclaimed and crossed his arms. Iwaizumi gave him an apologetic look.</p><p>“Sorry, but it´s gotten pretty late.” He sighed. “Maybe we should go to sleep. You know we will have to rise early tomorrow.”</p><p>“Please don´t remind me that such a thing as tomorrow exists”, Makki groaned. Oikawa shared the sentiment. Still, he stretched his arms, reluctantly separating from Iwaizumi.</p><p>“You should go to bed. You´ll need all the strength you can get.”</p><p>Mattsun nodded gravely, offering a hand to Makki to hoist him up. The happy atmosphere that had been surrounding them all evening long had vanished in an instant, the coming battle casting its shadow over them once again.</p><p>“Please take care of yourselves”, Oikawa said, hugging first Mattsun and then Makki tightly.</p><p>“You, too.”</p><p>They separated, and Oikawa looked at them for a long moment before he smiled.</p><p>“I´ll see you tomorrow evening.”</p><p>“Yeah, we´ll definitely have more stories to tell then”, Makki said with lopsided grin, linking his arm with Mattsun´s as they started to walk back to the barracks. Iwaizumi finally stood, too, but Oikawa placed a hand on his shoulders.</p><p>“Don´t go just yet.”</p><p>“You just said yourself that we should get some sleep”, Iwaizumi said, but he made no move to shrug him off.</p><p>“If you have to leave me tomorrow, I want you to at least stay with me tonight.”</p><p>Iwaizumi looked at him with a mixture of sadness and fondness. Oikawa could tell that there were still fractions of his hearts fighting their own war. Finally, he nodded.</p><p>“I´ll stay as long as you want me to.”</p><p><em>No, you won´t, </em>Oikawa thought. Yet instead of speaking those bitter words he smiled, intertwining their fingers. Together they walked past the remaining guards towards the palace. Even at this hour there were quite a lot of people hurrying through the halls, though once again no one bothered to take a second look at them. When they reached the royal wing Oikawa could feel Iwaizumi tense ever so slightly. Yet there were no guards left to patrol and they reached Oikawa´s room without interference.</p><p>The room was dark safe for the moonlight shining through the windows. Oikawa closed the door behind him, sealing them off from the rest of the world. Iwaizumi was standing in the centre of the room, and Oikawa walked over to him in slow steps, as if drawn in by some otherworldly force. He was close enough to see every detail of Iwaizumi´s face even in the dim light. He placed a hand on his cheek, slowly tracing his cheekbone with his thumb. Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around him almost automatically. There were about a million things Oikawa would have liked to tell him, but everything had already been said between them. This was not the time for pretty words. So instead he closed what little distance still remained between them, laying all the unspoken words into the kiss. And Iwaizumi kissed back as if he knew exactly what he was trying to say. He always did.</p><p>Their kisses grew from slow and meaningful into something more passionate, almost feverish. Oikawa´s fingers tangled in the short hair at Iwaizumi´s neck, eliciting something between a growl and a moan when he tugged. He could feel his hands roam his back and he took a step backwards, and then another one and another one until his legs hit the frame of his bed. Oikawa let himself fall backwards, dragging Iwaizumi down with him. Iwaizumi let out a small surprised yelp as he landed on top of Oikawa and the Prince looked at him for a second before he burst out laughing. Iwaizumi gently cuffed him over the head, though he was smiling, too.</p><p>“You´re totally ruining the mood, Iwa-chan”, Oikawa said with a grin and Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“And whose fault is that?”</p><p>“Not mine when you´re so slow to react.”</p><p>“I´ll show you a reaction.”</p><p>“Wha-“, Oikawa started, yet his words turned into a shriek when Iwaizumi blew a breath of air into his ear. He shoved his head away, glaring at him.</p><p>“Iwa-chan! You´re so mean!”</p><p>Iwaizumi was grinning broadly at him and Oikawa huffed. His expression softened a little when Iwaizumi caressed his cheek with his fingers.</p><p>“I promise I´ll be nice for the rest of the night.”</p><p>“Maybe you should go to war more often if that means you´re treating me right for once.”</p><p>The expression on Iwaizumi´s face was hard to read. Oikawa watched his eyes flicker for a moment, then Iwaizumi leaned down to kiss him again, eradicating any thoughts. He sighed and closed his eyes when he started kissing down his neck. Their bodies were pressed flush together, yet there still several layers of clothing separating them. A few too many to Oikawa´s liking.</p><p>With a few quick movements he opened the simple shirt he was wearing, leaving his chest exposed. Iwaizumi paused for a moment, yet when Oikawa curled his hand against the back of his neck he continued, leaving the Prince´s skin burning under his touch. For once they didn´t have to worry about leaving traces of their involvement and Iwaizumi was taking full advantage of it, sucking on Oikawa´s neck and chest until small bruises bloomed all over. Oikawa´s hands found his collar, sliding his hands under the fabric.</p><p>“It´s kind of unfair – ah – that you´re still wearing this.” Iwaizumi looked up at him, pupils dilated. Oikawa tugged at the shirt. “Take it off.”</p><p>It didn´t take long until it was discarded on the floor. Oikawa ran a hand over Iwaizumi´s chest, resting it right above his heart. He could feel its steady beat beneath his fingers. Alive. His eyes wandered up to the face he loved so dearly.</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“Are you just saying that because I´m shirtless?”</p><p>“Hajime.” Iwaizumi´s smile died when Oikawa whispered his name, a little breathless, like it was something forbidden yet sacred. He had never heard him say his name like this and it was doing things to Iwaizumi. He claimed Oikawa´s lips again, kissing him deeply.</p><p>“I love you, too, Tooru”, he murmured. “I´ll always love you.”</p><p>Oikawa was glad when Iwaizumi started leaving more kisses on his jaw and neck so that he didn´t see the look on his face. His grip on Iwaizumi´s shoulders tightened when he continued to kiss down his chest. Iwaizumi took his time to admire the beautiful sculpture of a body beneath him. His hands trailed his sides, sliding dangerously low. Oikawa shivered, a moan escaping him when Iwaizumi´s hot lips met his hips. He arched his back slightly to meet his touch. Iwaizumi hooked a finger into the loose pants he was wearing, but then he hesitated.</p><p>“Don´t stop.”</p><p>Iwaizumi looked at him at the command.</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>Because for all the kisses and wandering hands and forbidden words there had always been a line they had never crossed. The risks had been too great. Yet when Oikawa´s eyes met Iwaizumi´s there was nothing but certainty there.</p><p>“I want of all of you, Hajime. If this is my last night with you, I want it to be memorable. That´s all I ask.”</p><p>Iwaizumi leaned down, cupping his face. Their kiss was slower than before, filled with much more than just heat. If this was all that he could give to Tooru, then he´d gladly give him all of it.</p><p>The moonlight bathed their bodies in silver as all remaining clothes were discarded, making Oikawa think that it looked like a dream. And yet the feel of Iwaizumi´s body on his was very real. A small thrill of excitement sent shivers down his spine at the new sensations. He had wondered if he would be scared, yet if it was Iwaizumi he was with there was probably nothing in this world that could make him afraid. There was no one else he trusted like this. There would never.</p><p>So, when Iwaizumi asked him again if he was sure of this he just pulled him closer, once again letting his lips convey what his tongue could not. Their hands interlaced as they started to move in sync, carefully and experimenting and maybe a little awkwardly. And still Oikawa urged Iwaizumi to keep going and soon the rest of the world melted away until it was only their two bodies locked together. Oikawa´s free hand was wrapped around Iwaizumi´s neck, keeping him closer, closer, closer. More ‘I love you’s were exchanged between small gasps and moans, their noise swallowed by the other´s lips. And even amid all the heat and passion Iwaizumi was still holding him oh so gently, like he was the most precious thing on this earth.</p><p>A jumbled cry fell from Oikawa´s lips, whispering Hajime´s name over as he arched his back. Their kiss tasted of salt, from sweat or from tears, leaving them breathless even when their bodies stilled. Oikawa kept his arms wrapped around Iwaizumi´s shoulders and there was nothing that could have made him let go in this moment. He could feel a soft hand brush a few strands of sticky hair out of his face and when his eyes met Iwaizumi´s they were filled to the brim with affection. It made Oikawa´s throat close up to the point he felt like choking. His hold on Iwaizumi tightened.</p><p>“You are the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me”, Iwaizumi murmured, and Oikawa closed his eyes. “You take my breath away and I want the world for you.”</p><p>“You are enough.”</p><p>It was everything Oikawa could say, yet there were no other words that could still add anything. This was enough. No matter how many of his dreams went unfulfilled, as long as he could wake up next to Iwaizumi it was enough. As long as he had him everything would be okay.</p><p>Oikawa´s heart felt as if would burst any second. He could see the same strange mixture of love and grief hollowing out his chest mirrored in Iwaizumi´s expression and he buried his face in his shoulder. It was comfort and torture at the same time, knowing that this might be the last time he would be able to hold him. He felt Iwaizumi´s breaths against his temple, slightly hitched, just like his. Trying to keep the tears at bay.</p><p>A second passed, or maybe it was an hour, as they just laid there, holding each other tightly. At some point both of their breathing started to even out and Oikawa threw the covers over them. Iwaizumi´s arm was still wrapped around his waist and he tucked his head into the crook of his neck. The comfortable warmth spreading through his body was as familiar as his own face. Oikawa tried to commit the feeling to memory, even if he knew that it would never be able to keep him warm like this.</p><p>Iwaizumi whispered something into his hair, but Oikawa barely registered the words. He just shifted a little closer, the arm Iwaizumi had draped over his side pulling him in. The feeling of being held by the one he loved was the last conscious thought on his mind.</p><p> </p><p>**********</p><p> </p><p>The moon was still shining from the sky when Iwaizumi rose. He slipped out of Oikawa´s embrace as carefully as possible, praying that he wouldn´t wake up. He wasn´t sure if he would be able to go through with this if he had to see those fierce eyes filling with such sadness again. Yet he couldn´t help but take a moment to watch his face as he slept, beautiful and peaceful and oblivious to Iwaizumi´s betrayal. He knew that technically he wasn´t betraying the Prince, he hadn´t promised him to stay after all, but it still felt like treason.</p><p>And despite everything he couldn´t stay here. His best shot at protecting Oikawa was to make sure Shiratorizawa was defeated and knew he would never be able to live with himself if didn´t try his best to keep safe what was most precious to him. It was what Oikawa would call selfless, and yet it felt a little selfish. He was doing this for himself, too, after all. He didn´t want to lose Oikawa or his home. And how could he ever look at his friend´s again knowing he had stayed within the safety of the castle walls while they risked their lives for Seijoh? He would stand beside Makki and Mattsun and all the other soldiers and face Shiratorizawa along with them. There was too much worth fighting for not to.</p><p>Iwaizumi gently brushed a strand of soft hair from Oikawa´s face. He would get to touch and hold him again, he told himself. He would come back, and he would see the light return to his eyes once again. The memory of what had happened hours ago was still fresh on his mind, making it all the harder to tear his hand away from Oikawa´s cheek and put on his clothes. Soon he would feel the weight of real armour on his shoulders, yet it was nothing compared to the weight of his heart.</p><p>He had wavered tonight, when Oikawa had kissed him and told him that he didn´t need the world if he had Iwaizumi. If only for a moment, he had wanted nothing more than to remain with him until all of this was over, holding him close to his chest without caring if the world around them fell apart. And yet, he had to make sure this world was still worth living in. That Oikawa could continue to thrive in it.</p><p>So, he put on his boots and took his sword, refusing to look at the sleeping Prince as he made his way across the room. The other guards and soldiers would be waking soon. Shiratorizawa had set up camp at the edge of the valley the capital was located in and they would attack as soon as the sun had risen. He had to be ready, allowing himself no distraction if he wanted to be of any use.</p><p>And yet he lingered at the threshold, as if unable to completely pull away from the force that was Oikawa Tooru. Despite his resolutions he cast one last glance over his shoulder, at the figure still resting on their bed. This person that had crashed into his little world like a whirlwind, throwing Iwaizumi off guard and balancing him out at the same time as their lives intertwined as irreversibly as their fingers had tonight. He was glad that they had met. Even if it broke both their hearts now. Because just because they did not have a happy ending didn´t mean that their beginning, or their middle, or any second he had spent with Oikawa hadn´t been the happiest time of his life.</p><p>But this wasn´t their end. Iwaizumi would not allow it to be.</p><p><em>I will see you again. </em>It was the only promise he would make tonight. He had given Oikawa several over the years, yet this was the only one that counted now. The only one that would ever count again.</p><p>Iwaizumi closed his eyes. The picture of Tooru´s smile was vibrant, burning itself into his mind, a living reminder of what he was fighting for.</p><p>
  <em>I will see you again.</em>
</p><p>Iwaizumi opened his eyes again, taking a deep breath, and strode out the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Writing this felt so bittersweet, it made my heart ache, but I also like it a lot. All the despair, all the hope and a single promise... Ah, there is such a beauty to conflict.</p><p>On a different note, it´s fucking hard to make sex into something more sensual than sexual, but in my opinion I did a pretty good job. There is so much emotion in there and if you play Adele´s "All I Ask" in the background that´s just a whole other experience. I just rather make people sad than horny I guess.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Holding your hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here we are, at the very last chapter of my beloved story. It was such a wild ride writing it, and then another rollercoaster to edit and publish it. Thanks to everyone who has been reading, commenting and leaving kudos, you guys have no idea how much I appreciate you. May you still be willing to read anything I write after you finish this.</p><p>The chapter title is inspired by another song (like 90% of all my titles) called Hands by Orkid. You could say i love and hate this song at the same time, but it just sets the mood so wonderfully for....that scene.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Oikawa awoke again he was alone. He knew before he had opened his eyes that Iwaizumi was gone. There was no steady body beside him, no strong arms holding him, just cold sheets and the memory of warmth long gone. Oikawa squeezed his eyes shut, even if he knew that not seeing it wouldn´t erase the empty space Iwaizumi had left beside him. Or in his heart.</p><p>He had told Iwaizumi that he wouldn´t try to keep him here, that he knew this was what he needed to do. And yet he had hoped, foolishly, desperately, that maybe, just maybe, spending the night together would change his mind. Oikawa knew that he was selfish. He knew that he had no right trying to keep Iwaizumi from joining the battle, but that knowledge couldn´t keep his heart from breaking just a little more when soft green eyes were not the first thing he saw upon opening his own heavy ones. He´d had to give up so many things in his life already, why did he have to lose this, too, now?</p><p>Oikawa took a shuddering breath, gritting his teeth. He had not allowed his tears to slip last night and there was no use crying now. Their fate was no longer in his hands, but that didn´t mean that he could waste time antagonizing over Iwaizumi´s choice. If the situation had one perk it was that with Iwaizumi busy telling himself that his actions would keep the Prince safe he hadn´t taken the time to ask where Oikawa would actually be during the battle. Maybe he would have reconsidered if he had known about the chainmail and quiver full of arrows under Oikawa´s bed.</p><p>
  <em>You should have known better, Iwa-chan.</em>
</p><p>There was no way Oikawa would be sitting on his ass inside the castle while Iwaizumi was fighting outside. He wouldn´t have stayed within the safety of the castle, no matter the case. He had not spent years throwing fists, shooting arrows, swinging swords any free minute to sit by and watch his home get taken away from him. If the city was to fall, he would die protecting it.</p><p>But he had to be quick. Someone would come soon to store him and his mother away safely in the best protected part of the castle, that he was sure of. He had to be out of the palace by then. In the chaos of battle preparations no one would notice him slip out, but if he was caught beforehand all his planning would be for naught.</p><p>Within minutes he was dressed up for battle, his mind focusing on putting on his armour and not on the hands that could have helped him. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and he felt the sudden urge to laugh. Here he was, an omega in armour, putting his life on the line when preventing exactly that was why Iwaizumi had left. The irony of the situation was almost too cruel.</p><p>Just when Oikawa slung a cape over himself to disguise his get-up he heard footsteps outside. He froze, eyes glued to the door. Maybe he could just rush past whoever was outside and make a run for the gates before they caught him. Every muscle in his body tensed, and then relaxed again when Yahaba was the one to appear in the doorway. However even his friend could foil his plan should he decide that Oikawa´s safety was more important than his choice.</p><p>Oikawa watched Yahaba´s face carefully as he took in the Prince´s appearance, the barely concealed armour under the coat, the sword at his belt, the quiver in his hands. Yet there was no shock or alarm in Yahaba´s expression, only the slightest tightening of his mouth and narrowing of his eyes.</p><p>“Shigeru-chan, you know I value you and everything you´ve done for me, but if you try to stop me I will not hesitate to put my training to use”, Oikawa said, placing a hand on the pommel of the sword Irihata had given him. To his surprise Yahaba nodded.</p><p>“I know I won´t be able to stop you. That´s why I´ve come to help you.”</p><p>He pulled aside the coat Oikawa just now noticed he was wearing, revealing sturdy boots and pants, leather armour covering his chest and arms. A long knife was attached to his belt. Oikawa had no idea where he had gotten it from. But that was about the last point on the long list of questions he had right now.</p><p>“Since when do you endorse my suicidal endeavours?”, he asked, still slightly suspicious.</p><p>“I figured that you wouldn´t plan on staying in the castle when there was a battle to fight right on your doorstep and I also figured that no matter what I said you would go anyway. I never managed to stop you from anything before, after all.” Yahaba shrugged. “So, instead, I´ll help you this time. It´s the best way for me to make sure you stay alive through all of this.”</p><p>Oikawa looked at his usually careful and reasonable friend clad in armour, at the determination shining in his eyes, and despite everything a small smile found its way onto his lips.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“Someone has to look after you, now that-“ Yahaba broke off, giving he Prince an apologetic look. Oikawa nodded, swallowing past the lump in his throat. He could still feel Iwaizumi´s absence like a missing limb, but he pushed his feelings down, down, down, letting urgency take their place. He tightened his grip on the quiver.</p><p>“Let´s go then.”</p><p> </p><p>**********</p><p> </p><p>As Oikawa had suspected it was easy to slip out of the castle and through the streets of the city. On the way he picked up his bow that he had hidden near the gate of the palace, the weapon too big to be easily concealed. With Yahaba´s help they navigated through the streets until they reached the outer wall of the city. The army had already assembled out on the plane in front of Aoba Johsei´s gates, waiting to meet Shiratorizawa. Only a small group of soldiers skilled in archery had stayed behind to guard the walls along with any citizen brave enough to fight. If Shiratorizawa´s forces broke through they would be the city´s last defence.</p><p>Heads turned when Oikawa stepped outside on top of the wall, the rough wind blowing back the hood of his cape. He paid them no mind. In the distance the first rows of the enemy´s army had appeared, marching for the city ahead. It wouldn´t be long before they met Seijoh´s forces and the battle would started. Oikawa braced his hands on the balustrade, eyes roaming the mass of bodies. He knew that it was impossible to pick out a singular person from the distance, yet he couldn´t help but look for a familiar head of spiky dark hair.</p><p>“Your Highness!” Oikawa turned away from the soon-to-be battlefield as an armoured man approached them. His getup identified him as a higher-ranking officer. “You shouldn´t be here. This is no place for a Prince.”</p><p>“My brother and father are out there doing what they have to protect their kingdom and its people. And I am here to do the same”, Oikawa said, watching the soldier coldly. “You need every man you can get, and I am the most skilled archer you´ll find in all of Aoba Johsai. So, I advise you to swallow your prejudice and get me familiarized with your strategy already.” He looked the man who still seemed quite young himself up and down. “What´s your name?”</p><p>The man blinked at him, yet under his glaring eyes he finally nodded. “It´s Kunimi, my Prince. We have about three hundred men up here, only a third of them actual soldiers, the rest are from the city. I have my men dispersed among them to instruct them and to maximize our effectivity. We have stones and other weapons up here for them to use in case Shiratorizawa comes too close. The archers will…”</p><p>Oikawa listened intently as the officer explained the defensive measures, adding his own propositions in along the way. If the other was irritated getting told what to do by what he probably deemed a civilian, although a royal one, he didn´t show it. The situation didn´t allow for petty squabbles and Oikawa was more knowledgeable in the art of war than probably half the soldiers.</p><p>Yahaba watched as the Prince and the officers discussed their strategy. Oikawa was speaking with confidence and authority, not hesitating for a second. He looked completely in his element, like this was what he was actually born to do. Until now Yahaba had always regarded his friend´s training with doubtful eyes, yet as he was seeing Oikawa effortlessly command soldiers as if he had been doing it for years, he knew this was where the Prince truly belonged.</p><p>By the time Oikawa had adjusted their strategy and the officer had gone off to inform his men the two armies were almost upon each other. It was a matter of minutes now and he could feel the tension in the air like a living, breathing thing. Shiratorizawa´s leading general would probably offer his father a chance to surrender without wasting his soldier´s lives and the King would reject the offer and command his army to attack. What would happen then only the gods knew.</p><p>Again Oikawa´s eyes sought one soldier in particular among the rows and rows of armed men. Even if he had made sure that all royal guards were placed a the very back of the formation there was no guarantee that his efforts would suffice to keep them safe. Especially if their forces turned out not to be enough to stop Shiratorizawa. The uncertainty of their future was almost too much to bear. He felt like spring wound too tightly, every second ticking by increasing the tension.</p><p>The blow of a horn made Oikawa´s eyes snap back to the front lines. He sucked in a sharp breath when the figure at the very front of their army raised its sword. The horn sounded again, and the other soldiers drew their weapons as well. Oikawa watched as the King charged towards the enemy, seated high atop his horse, Seiichi and the rest of Seijoh´s men following him.</p><p>Oikawa turned to Yahaba, face set.</p><p>“Get ready, Shigeru.” From below the war cries of thousands of soldiers bellowed as the armies clashed. “The battle has begun.”</p><p> </p><p>**********</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa was not a stranger to violence. He had seen pain, he had seen death, but this was beyond anything he had ever experienced. Even from the distance he could see blood drenching the soldiers, Seijoh´s and Shiratorizawa´s alike. The plane was soon littered with bodies and the clang of weapons mixed with the shouts and cries from the soldiers formed a horrible symphony of death.</p><p>Still he didn´t tear his eyes away for even a second. The armies matched each other in strength, Seijoh making up for their smaller numbers with ferocity and good tactics. Oikawa could see the pawns he had pushed around his board come to life before him as the soldiers moved to follow the plan he had laid out. In his head he constantly adjusted the strategy to every twist of the battle. He would have liked to focus solely on the rear guard, yet there were bigger things at stake right now and he could not afford to neglect the rest of their army for his own selfishness.</p><p>When a fraction of Shiratorizawa´s forces broke through their defences and made a run for the city gates he was the first one to draw his bow. He didn´t take his eyes of his targets as he shouted new orders to the other archers, not even turning to confirm that they were following his commands. And yet they all did without hesitation. Amidst the chaos the Prince had somehow become a beacon of strength and calmness, guiding the other men around him and rallying them. Knowing he was fighting among them, risking his life like any of the soldiers, sharpened their resolve to an impossible edge.</p><p>Oikawa hardly noticed them. His attention was focused on the soldiers below, then men that were threating his home and his family. Yahaba had gotten a shield from somewhere, protecting him from any enemy fire while the Prince shot anyone who came too close to the city walls. Together with the other archers he turned the area before the gate into a death trap. Under their deadly hail of arrows it didn´t take long until the enemy soldiers had to retreat again, merging back into the fighting mass.</p><p>Time was a foreign concept while the forces of Seijoh and Shiratorizawa warred in front of the city. The sun rose and fell in the sky, yet to Oikawa it felt like minutes as he watched the bloodshed below from high atop the city walls. There had been moments when he had already felt all hope for a victory leave him, yet ever so slowly their army started pushing their enemies back, closing their scattered ranks to deal blow after blow to Shiratorizawa´s forces. Finally, after hours and hours the din of battle started to die down, only for the noise to rise back up in a deafening cheer as Shiratorizawa´s general gave the official order to retreat. Up on the wall the archers and townspeople joined in, throwing their bows in the air and their arms around each other.</p><p>“We did it!”</p><p>Oikawa turned to Yahaba who was grinning at him with shining eyes. He felt like slowly coming up from underwater, the trance-like calm that had settled over him during battle falling away. In its place relief and pride started to bloom. The battle was won. Shiratorizawa was fleeing with serious losses. He grinned back at his friend.</p><p>“Yeah. And you really did a marvellous job with that shield.” His smile grew sly. “Are you sure you didn´t secretly practise, too?”</p><p>To his surprise Yahaba´s expression grew sheepish. “I might have gone to watch the guards train once or twice. Looks like I did pick up some things.”</p><p>Oikawa stared at him incredulously, but the surprise and pride vanished yet again when he remembered where the men Yahaba had watched were. He looked out onto the battlefield, at the hundreds of bodies, fighting the dread rising in his chest. Some soldiers were still going after the remains of Shiratorizawa on horseback, yet the majority of soldiers was slowly starting to make their way back to the city. And least those that could still walk.</p><p>“I need to go!”</p><p>“Wha- You can´t just go down into the city now! It´ll be absolute chaos in a minute.”</p><p>“I need to find Hajime. I need to make sure he´s alive, or else I-“</p><p>Oikawa stopped himself, lips pressing into a thin line. Yahaba gave him a long look, then he nodded.</p><p>“Alright. But if you don´t return to the castle within two hours I´ll send someone to find you.”</p><p>“Thank you, Shigeru. If Kunimi needs anything I trust you to handle it.”</p><p>He gave Yahaba a quick smile, slinging his bow across his back as he dashed towards the stairs leading him down into the city. The huge gate had been opened and the first soldiers were pouring into the city, all of them covered in blood to some extent. Townspeople were rushing towards them, either to celebrate their brave defenders or to help the injured. The crowd was thickening quickly, and Oikawa had to make use of his elbows to get forwards at all. His eyes searched almost frantically for a familiar face among the mass of people. Iwaizumi had to be here somewhere. He had to be. Oikawa didn´t even want to consider the alternative.</p><p>A flash of dark hair caught his attention and he steered towards it. Yet upon stepping closer he realized the soldier was not Iwaizumi. He didn´t even resemble him much apart from the hair. Oikawa was about to turn away in disappointment when the young man´s legs gave out and he dropped to the ground. Oikawa hesitated for a second, looking around for anyone to help him, but no one around paid him attention. A frustrated sigh escaped him, then he went and crouched down next to the man. His hand came away red when he touched the soldier´s arm. Upon closer inspection he realized that he had a deep cut all the way from his shoulder to his elbow. He would probably bleed out soon if he didn´t receive help. Oikawa sighed again and carefully slung the man´s uninjured arm around his shoulder, hoisting him up.</p><p>“Hey! Can anyone help this man?”, he shouted, looking around.</p><p>“They´ve set up a lazaret by the main square”, a woman called back, pointing the direction. Oikawa thanked her and started making his way towards it. The soldier was almost a dead weight against his side.</p><p>“You stay awake!”, Oikawa told him sternly. “You´re too heavy to carry. What´s your name?”</p><p>“Kindaichi”, came the mumbled answer.</p><p>“Great, Kindaichi, where are you from?”</p><p>Oikawa kept the conversation going until they reached their destination. Like the woman said there was a provisional infirmary by the main square, dozens of injured men already lying on cots on the ground. Both men and women were hurrying around carrying bandages and fresh water to clean wounds, tending to them. Kindaichi looked about two seconds away from passing out and Oikawa hastily placed him on one of the free makeshift beds. A young boy, almost still a child, came over and started to examine his wounds.</p><p>“They´ll take care of you here”, Oikawa told the soldier, even if he wasn´t sure if he still heard him. “You better survive, I´ll take it personal if you don´t after I dragged you all the way here.”</p><p>The infirmary boy gave him an amused look. Suddenly his eyes widened.</p><p>“Aren´t you the- the Prince?”, he asked. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>Oikawa gave him a grim smile. “Making sure this man doesn´t die. He´s my brother in arms after all.”</p><p>He turned away, leaving Kindaichi in the confused boy´s care. He was glad that he had been able to help, but every second that he didn´t know where Iwaizumi was felt like an eternity of torture. The streets were still full of people, but Oikawa had years of experience weaving through crowds. He hurried towards the city gates. Waiting there for Iwaizumi to come back was his best shot at finding him.</p><p>The gate was already in sight when yet again a familiar face had him stop dead in his tracks.</p><p>“Mattsun! Makki!”</p><p>He rushed to his friends. Matsukawa looked battered and worn out but seemed unharmed otherwise. Makki however had his hand pressed against his shoulder, blood soaking through his fingers and clothes. He was leaning against Mattsun for support, yet when he saw Oikawa he grinned.</p><p>“We´re back! The world tried to get rid of us, but we remain triumphant and undefeated.”</p><p>“Don´t listen to him, he probably has a concussion”, Mattsun said. “He took a pretty bad hit when he was guarding my back.”</p><p>“I´m so glad you´re okay. More or less”, Oikawa said with a glance at Makki. He carefully embraced the two. He felt like a heavy weight had lifted off his chest at seeing his friends. Still, something, someone, was still missing. Iwaizumi had been supposed to be stationed by his friends´ side, yet when he looked around for him Oikawa came away empty. He tried to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach.</p><p>“Have you seen Hajime? He was with you, wasn´t he?”</p><p>Mattsun´s face darkened. “He was, but I lost sight of him when our flank fell apart and I haven´t seen him since.”</p><p>Oikawa nodded, hands clenching into his sleeves. Breathing was hard suddenly. If Iwaizumi hadn´t made it back to the city yet when the others were already here, and Makki and Mattsun didn´t know what had happened to him either, then…</p><p>“I´ll find him!”</p><p>Oikawa stormed past his friends, ignoring Matsukawa´s worried calls. By the gate an officer stood, two horses next to him. Oikawa didn´t hesitate. Before anyone could stop him, he swung himself onto one of the horses, kicking his heels into its flanks and dashed out of the city. He knew roughly where Iwaizumi´s squadron had been positioned and he urged the horse towards it. He tried not to look at all the bodies strewn across the ground, keeping his eyes straight ahead.</p><p>He slowed down as he approached the area Iwaizumi should have been in, looking around. He called out Iwaizumi´s name, over and over again, but there was no answer. Only a sea of bodies that would never speak again. He could barely tell who had belonged to which army, much less the identity of the individual corpses. There was no way he would find Iwaizumi like this.</p><p>Oikawa dismounted, refusing to think about what – or who – he was walking on. Iwaizumi was still out here somewhere, probably injured, and he didn´t have a minute to waste. He made his way over the field, the sight of another body bearing Seijoh´s signature white and turquoise causing his heart to speed up every time. With every fallen soldier that didn´t turn out to be Iwaizumi he felt both relieved and a little more desperate. Oikawa dreaded the moment he would turn around a body and see his familiar face, yet with every second he didn´t find Iwaizumi the chances of getting to him in time were getting slimmer.</p><p>“Hajime! Where are you? Hajime!”</p><p>Oikawa shouted his name as loud as he could, and again, and again. Yet all he was met with was silence. There was not a single living soul around. Despair started to close up his throat, choking him. This couldn´t be it. Iwaizumi had to still be alive somewhere out here. He just had to find him, but how-</p><p> A sound somewhere behind him had Oikawa whirl around. He scanned the ground, searching for anything, any sign of life.</p><p>“To- Tooru..”</p><p>The voice was but a rasped whisper, but to Oikawa it was the sweetest sound he had ever heard. He ran towards it, almost stumbling in his haste. There, half buried beneath fallen a Shiratorizawa soldier he spotted who he had been searching for all this time.</p><p>“Hajime!”</p><p>Oikawa dropped to his knees, pushing the body off him. Iwaizumi´s face was smeared with blood and dirt, looking the worst Oikawa had ever seen him, and yet it was a more beautiful sight than the loveliest sunrise. Finally, he had found him.</p><p>“Hey, Tooru.”</p><p>Iwaizumi gave him a week smile. A broken, unspeakably relieved laugh escaped Oikawa´s lips. He was alive. He was alive and here with him and nothing would ever be able to separate them again. He brushed some of Iwaizumi´s hair out of his face, needing to touch him to assure himself that he was real.</p><p>“I thought I´d never find you. I thought I´d never get to see you smile again.”</p><p>“I´m sorry I made you worry”, Iwaizumi said, voice rough. He reached up with one hand to cup his face, but a cough wracked through his body and he curled inwards. Oikawa´s eyes widened when he saw the blood staining his lips.</p><p>“We need to get you back to the city immediately! Can you stand? I just need to get the horse-“</p><p>He made to stand up, but a firm hand wrapping around his wrist stopped him.</p><p>“Don´t.” Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi in confusion, wholly unprepared for his next words. “It´s already too late.”</p><p>“Don´t say that! They healers in the castle will treat your wounds and then you´ll be as good as new!”, Oikawa said, but Iwaizumi shook his head. Slowly he moved his other hand that had been resting on his stomach. Oikawa sucked in a sharp breath when it revealed a gaping wound beneath, his entire side drenched in blood. It didn´t look like the sort of injury that could just be stitched up and all was well again.</p><p>Still Oikawa shook his head, as if he could unmake reality if he just willed it enough. “No, it doesn´t matter. You´ll make it, I just need to get you help.”</p><p>He tried to get up again, but Iwaizumi´s grip on his arm tightened. When he looked down at Iwaizumi his eyes were filled with pain. And an apology.</p><p>“It´s too late. I know it. The wound is too deep. There is nothing you can do anymore.” He coughed again, and more blood trickled from his lips. “I thought I would die here without getting a chance to tell you goodbye. That would have been the biggest of my regrets. So, please, just stay with me. Don´t leave me to die alone.”</p><p>Oikawa felt as if all life had suddenly left his body and collapsed next to him. This wasn´t fair. This was just too cruel. He wanted to scream at the world for ripping Iwaizumi away from him just when he had found him again, but all he could do was nod. He carefully pulled him into his lap, cradling his head. He could see Iwaizumi´s chest rise and fall, yet his breaths were already turning shallow. Iwaizumi was right, his stubbornness was probably the only thing still keeping him in this world. Oikawa was acutely aware that these were the last moments he would ever get with him and yet he felt like someone had taken his voice. All he could do was watch Iwaizumi´s face as he tried to commit every detail of it to memory as best as he could.</p><p>Iwaizumi reached out and slowly wiped away the tears Oikawa hadn´t even noticed he was crying. Oikawa leaned into his touch, feeling his own heart break under it.</p><p>“I am so sorry, Tooru. I promised we would get to see each other again, but I never though it would be like this. I didn´t want it to end like this.”</p><p>There was so much grief in the way Iwaizumi looked at him, not for himself but for the Prince he knew he was leaving behind. He gently ran his thumb over Oikawa´s cheek.</p><p>“I thought we would have more time. I wish we did. The past six years with you were not nearly enough, but I couldn´t have wished for a happier time. You made me so happy.”</p><p>The last words were barely more than a whisper and Iwaizumi closed his eyes for a moment. Oikawa´s tears were flowing freely now and he didn´t try to stop them. Instead he took Iwaizumi´s hand in his.</p><p>“You made me so happy, too. More than I ever thought I could be. I love so much! I don´t want to lose you!” He choked down a sob. “Please don´t leave me. Please don´t leave me alone, Hajime.”</p><p>“I´m so sorry.” There were tears in Iwaizumi´s eyes as well now. “I wish I could have seen you grow even further. There is nothing I would have loved more than spending the rest of my life by your side. But I know you will keep defying the world, even if I´m not there.”</p><p>“No, I can´t just go on without you. I need you. Without you-“</p><p>Oikawa´s voice broke. There was nothing left if Hajime wasn´t there anymore, no joy, no love, no life. He was his best friend, the love of his life, the one who caught him when he stumbled, the one to bring him back when he lost himself, his support, his pillar, his constant. Nothing could ever replace him. Nothing would ever be able to fill the void in his heart.</p><p>“I know you can do it. You´re strong, you´re so strong, Tooru”, Iwaizumi said, fondness shining besides the tears in his eyes. “Nothing will ever manage to break you, not even I. So, please promise me you won´t give up. You have to keep fighting. Promise me. That´s all I ask of you.”</p><p>Oikawa closed his eyes, taking a shuddering breath. Then he nodded.</p><p>“I will, I promise.”</p><p>Iwaizumi smiled weakly at him, his eyes fluttering as if he was fighting to keep them open. Oikawa tightened the grip on his hand. It was growing awfully cold.</p><p>“I love you. I always have. Don´t forget me.”</p><p>“The day I forget you is the day I die”, Oikawa swore. He returned Iwaizumi´s smile, shaky and tearstained. “Promise you´ll wait for me.”</p><p>“I will wait forever for you.” Oikawa could feel Iwaizumi squeeze his hand ever so slightly as they looked at each other for the last time. “I´ll see you in your dreams.”</p><p>Iwaizumi´s eyes finally closed as his face went still. His hand in Oikawa´s grasp became limp. He didn´t stir when Oikawa ran his hand over his cheek. He looked almost like he was sleeping, but there was no breath left in his lungs, a spark extinguished before its time.</p><p>More tears ran down Oikawa´s cheeks as he cupped Iwaizumi´s face in his hands.</p><p>“No. No, no, no! Come back to me.” It was a prayer, a desperate plea, begging for the impossible. “Come back to me, please, don´t leave me alone! Please!”</p><p>Yet those green eyes didn´t open again, there was no deep voice reassuring him that he wasn´t going anywhere, no warm hand reaching to wipe his tears. There would never be again. Iwaizumi was gone. He was gone, and nothing could ever bring him back. Oikawa´s hand curled around Iwaizumi´s neck, hugging him close as he buried his face in his shoulder and screamed. He felt like his souls was being ripped apart, the pain unrelenting and infinite. Endless tears streamed down his face as screamed his agony out into the world. There would be not recovery from this. Nothing could ever heal this wound. The only one that could laid still in Oikawa´s arms.</p><p>The sun began to paint the sky a thousand shades of red while Oikawa grieved the loss of his most vital part. He cried until his voice gave out and his sobs were reduced to broken whimpers. And still he refused to let go of Iwaizumi. Even now he was the anchor as everything broke apart around him. It was all Oikawa could do, cradling his love in his arms as the world around him fell to nothing.</p><p> </p><p>**********</p><p> </p><p>It was almost dark when the guards Yahaba had sent out found the Prince. He was kneeling on the ground in the middle of the battle field, still holding on to Iwaizumi. He didn´t respond to anything the men said, his eyes bleak and empty. When they tried to get him away from the body he was cradling he resisted for a moment, shoulders tensing, but then they slumped again, and he let the guards bring him back to the castle without a word of protest.</p><p> He didn´t object either when he was guided back to his room where an anxious Yahaba was already waiting. He perked up when he saw Oikawa, yet when he noticed the dead look on his face Yahaba his relief turned to ash. He embraced his friend, telling him over and over how sorry he was. Oikawa didn´t respond, he just buried his face in Yahaba´s shoulder, but there were no tears. None were left. He didn´t say a word either when Yahaba helped him out of the armour and into a bath full of steaming water or when he brushed his hair out as he was seated on his bed in fresh clothes. The silence was hanging thickly over the room that was usually filled with Oikawa´s chatter. Yahaba didn´t blame him. He couldn´t even begin to fathom what the Prince had to be feeling right now.</p><p>Yahaba quickly excused himself when the Queen herself came rushing into the room to see her son. She broke into tears when she saw Oikawa and he felt the slightest twinge of guilt for making her worry about him. He let her fuss and hug him tightly, barely registering anything she said. He heard her tell him through tears that both his father and brother had fallen in battle, her words just washing over him. Oikawa was aware he should grieve them, yet he felt nothing. Their deaths were pinpricks compared to the gaping wound in his chest Iwaizumi had left. When the Queen finally left Oikawa fell back onto his bed, curling into himself as pure exhaustion put him to sleep.</p><p>He still wasn´t speaking when Yahaba came to check on him the next day. He listened to his friend´s reports on the celebrations in the city and the chaos the council was in now that there was no King with apathy, showing none of the reactions Yahaba had been hoping for. His disconnected indifference genuinely concerned him. Never before had he seen the Prince this quiet and despondent. It was like someone had just taken the spark he used to hold and extinguished it.</p><p>Oikawa spent the day sitting by the window in his room, staring out at the city and the valley beyond and yet seeing nothing. There was nothing worth being seen anyway. Not anymore. The world was grey and cold and empty. A perfect mirror of his heart.</p><p>Three days passed in the same fashion and Yahaba was starting to despair. The Prince still wasn´t talking to anyone. He got up in the morning and ate a little just to sit in his room all day staring into empty space. Not even a visit from Matsukawa had managed to get him out of his bubble. He was barely more than a shell, his soul trapped away in some dark place ever since Iwaizumi´s death. Yahaba didn´t know if he would return. He would have honestly preferred it if Oikawa had spent the days crying and breaking things, because then at least he would have known how to help. He had no idea what to do to break the Prince out of his apathy.</p><p>“You can´t keep going like this”, he told Oikawa on the fourth morning after the battle. “You´re wasting away in this room. You don´t talk anymore, you barely eat, you haven´t gone to see how Hanamaki is doing… It´s like not even here anymore. And I know you need time to even start healing, but if you keep yourself locked away from everything things will never get better.”</p><p>He sat down on the bed opposite of Oikawa, taking his hands, and looked at him intently.</p><p>“I know you´re hurting, but you need to pick yourself up. The kingdom needs you. Your friends need you. You can´t let this break you. You have to keep fighting.”</p><p>Something flickered in Oikawa´s eyes. Yahaba´s heart did a leap, hoping to finally see some reaction, but once again he was disappointed. Oikawa´s face remained empty. Desperation filled Yahaba as he stared at his friend.</p><p>“Please, just say something, anything. Don´t just give up”, he pleaded. At yet it seemed hopeless. Yahaba knew it was nothing compared to the Prince, but he felt like he was losing his friend, too. And there was nothing he could do.</p><p>When the door closed behind Yahaba Oikawa blinked. Something his friend had said had stuck with him, stubbornly echoing in his head. He hadn´t been the first to say those words. Another voice had uttered them before with bloodstained lips.</p><p>
  <em>Nothing will ever manage to break you, not even I. So, please promise me you won´t give up. You have to keep fighting. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Promise me.</em>
</p><p>“I promise”, he whispered. That was right, he had given a promise. One last promise. One last vow to keep. Oikawa stood. It was like this simple sentence had cleared some of the with noise in his head, allowing to finally see with some clarity again. The guards outside his door called after him when he walked out of his room, but he barely heard them. He didn´t know where he was going, but somehow his feet carried him to the stables. They were mostly empty, no stable hand close enough to notice the Prince slip in. He was already contemplating on how to get to Katsumi without being seen, but a flash of russet caught his attention.</p><p>He opened the door to Saya´s box. The sight of Iwaizumi´s horse instantly made his throat close up and the tried to breathe past the grief welling up in his chest. He gave the horse a weak smile.</p><p>“Hello Saya. Do you recognize me? I´m Hajime´s best friend, remember?”</p><p>He stepped closer and let her nose at his hand. Her fur was soft when he stroked her neck.</p><p>“I know I´m not the one you probably wanted to see. I wish it was him that could come to you, too. But you will have to make do with me from now on”, he said, trying and failing to keep his voice steady. “I know he didn´t take you into battle because he would never to that to you. He loved you very much. But I guess you already knew that. I just wish-“</p><p>He broke off, placing a trembling hand over his mouth. The very thought of Iwaizumi hurt almost too much to speak. The past few days he had kept himself disassociated from everything, yet now the ache was making it hard to breathe. He leaned his head against Saya´s neck, letting the warm touch ground him. The horse turned her head towards him and he touched her nose, looking at her with tearstained eyes.</p><p>“I tried to save him, I tried so hard to protect him, I swear. But it wasn´t enough. And now he´s gone. I´m so sorry.” More tears started to roll down his face, tears he had thought had already run out. Yet it seemed that they were as limitless as the feeling of loss gnawing a hole into his chest. “There was so much I still wanted to tell him, so many things I wanted to experience with him. He was so amazing and more than I ever deserved. And now I can never- He won´t ever- I´m so sorry!”</p><p>Oikawa wrapped his arms around Saya, sobbing into her soft fur. It was all just too much, the grief too great for a person to carry. He had given Iwaizumi a promise, but how was he supposed to fulfil it without him at his side? Living a life devoid of his exasperated smiles and surprisingly gently hands to hold Oikawa seemed like spending the rest of his days in a hopeless battle. He didn´t know if he had the strength to fight it.</p><p>Eventually his cries quieted down, eyes raw and heavy from all the tears. He sank to the straw-covered ground, feeling like all energy had been sucked from him. Maybe if he closed his eyes and pretended hard enough he would wake up and find Iwaizumi scowling down at him, calling him an idiot for sleeping in the stables. If he just wished hard enough…</p><p>Hours later Oikawa awoke again. His heart was still aching, yet his head was clearer than it had been since the battle. It was like in his sleep the wound in his chest had closed over just a little, still fragile and raw, yet giving just the slightest bit of hope. He got up to pet Saya´s neck again.</p><p>“I will be back soon”, he promised. Now that Iwaizumi could no longer take care of her Oikawa would be the one to look after her. Maybe he should move her into a box next to Katsumi, so she wouldn´t be lonely. What a pair they would make, gleaming chestnut against the deepest brown, so dark it almost looked black. He hoped they would get along.</p><p>When he returned to his room a half-panicked Yahaba was already waiting for him. The moment he saw the Prince he pulled him into a fierce hug. His eyes were blazing with a mixture of anger and relief as he glared at Oikawa.</p><p>“Where the hell were you?! Do you have any idea how worried I was when I realized where gone? You were nowhere to find and I already thought- I thought you had-“</p><p> He broke off, but it wasn´t hard to guess what had gone through his mind at Oikawa´s disappearance.</p><p>“I´m so sorry, I didn´t want to scare you like that”, he apologized, guilt clawing at him. “I went to the stables and accidentally fell asleep.”</p><p>Yahaba shook his head. “Of course you did. I´m just- I´m just glad you´re okay. And talking again.”</p><p>Oikawa looked at his friend and Yahaba felt like he was finally, truly seeing him.</p><p>“Thanks to you, at least partly. What you said earlier-“ He took a deep breath, steeling himself for the words, for the name that still burned his tongue. “I promised- I promised Hajime I would not give up. It was his final wish that I won´t throw my life away. So, I´ll try my best. I owe him at least that.”</p><p>He gave Yahaba the slightest smile. “You´re right, Shigeru. The kingdom will fall apart if I keep hiding away in here and I can´t let that happen. I won´t let all those sacrifices be in vain.”</p><p>Oikawa let go of his friend and walked over to his wardrobe. There was still a certain heaviness to his voice, yet he kept his shoulders squared and head high.</p><p>“Shigeru, come and help me make an entrance. It´s time for them to meet their new King.”</p><p> </p><p>**********</p><p> </p><p>As expected the castle was thrown into turmoil when Oikawa declared himself the new King of Seijoh. An omega on the throne was unheard of. It went against all and any traditions and conventions. But to everyone´s surprise the former Prince received an unexpected amount of support. Not only the royal guard instantly pledged their undying loyalty to him, but the majority of Lords from the east and south as well, led by Lord Kuroo and Iwaizumi senior. One after another they testified his suitability and incomparable skill, declaring Oikawa their new ruler. When several soldiers reported how he had bravely fought alongside them in battle, saving a simple soldier´s life without hesitation, more and more of the army started to back him as well. And when Irihata, the living legend, stepped forward to bow to his new King, there was no room left for arguments. If only to prevent a succession crisis that would see the country divided in this already precarious situation.</p><p>Those who still challenged his right to the throne soon grew quiet when Oikawa managed to achieve a treaty of peace between Seijoh and Shiratorizawa within days, successfully ending the war that had cost them so much. Finally able to put his full potential on display the King threw himself into rebuilding his kingdom with everything he had, staying in meetings with the council and different Lords and nobles well into the night more often than not. With his natural charm and cunning it wasn´t long until he had most of the court wrapped around his finger.</p><p>As the weeks passed people started to get used to their omega King, even if some still liked to whisper behind his back. Oikawa let them. He had enough experience dealing with sneering, narrow-minded people. And in case someone actually got too close to his liking he had his hand-picked personal guard to deal with them, led by Hanamaki and Matsukawa. Together with the ridiculous amount of work waiting for him every day they did a great job at keeping him distracted during the long hours of his days.</p><p>It was only when he was alone again in the darkness of his room that he allowed the cracks in his regal mask to show. Against tradition he had refused to move out of his old room. There were just too many memories woven into the walls of this place. And those memories were all he had left. If he tried hard enough he could still see Iwaizumi standing in the middle of the room, still the centre of his world. Some nights it was too much, his bed too big and too empty without his favourite source of warmth. Most of those night he ended up either in the gardens or the stables with Katsumi and Saya, the only connection he still had to Iwaizumi. It helped ease the pain a little.</p><p>And yet in the morning Oikawa was always smiling again, going about his duties as if he hadn´t been drowning in darkness the night before.</p><p>The kingdom of Seijoh experienced an era of peace and prosperity under the rule of King Oikawa. The flourishing trade allowed him to realise many infrastructural projects and improve education all over the country. Despite the resistance of older nobles, he constantly pushed for equal treatment of all of his subjects. He was well liked by his people for being a just and generous ruler while still holding enough power to keep other countries from threatening them. With his great negotiating ability, he established new treaties with their neighbouring kingdoms and gained new allies for Seijoh to secure its future for a long time.</p><p>In all the years King Oikawa never married or even took a consort, even if his advisors often urged him to strengthen his position through a clever match. Instead he declared his nephew, his brother´s son, his successor to take over the kingdom after his death. He knew Seijoh would be in good hands with Takeru. He always claimed that he needed all his energy to serve his kingdom and people and didn´t have the time to court someone. Yet those closest to him knew of the jade pendant he wore day and night, a reminder of a love long lost but never forgotten.</p><p>When his time came after a long life, Oikawa embraced his end without fear.</p><p>He knew who was waiting for him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Me, writing in symbolism of a cupid´s arrow hitting the wrong target with tragic consequences, referencing Achilles, literally naming the whole fic after a song about hopeless love: Doesn´t give the story a happy ending<br/>The readers: Surprised pikatchu face</p><p>On a more serious note, I am so sorry guys. I am very much aware how cruel this is. But the idea for this fic came into existence as a tragic story of a prince and a soldier sent off to war and there was never any other possible ending for it but this. That didn´t mean that I didn´t cry my eyes out while writing Iwaizumi´s death. Or again while editing it. Despite knowing how it ended it just was really hard to tear them apart after building them up for literal years. It´s just cruel irony that in the end Oikawa got what he always wanted, but at the prize of losing what he needed more than anything. Yeah, that shit hurt good. So, feel free to yell at me in the comments some more.</p><p>If it brings you any solace, reading my own writing made me hurt enough to consider writing an alternative ending for this, bc they honestly didn´t deserve this, so if that ever happens you can pretend this chapter never existed and accept a happier version as canon. Until then, suffer!  Alexa play Hands by Orkid.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>